His Personal Possession
by MyBabyBlues
Summary: Bella Swan is kidnapped from her monotonous life by rich & reclusive Edward Cullen who has fallen in love w/her from afar. Can she overcome her anger & fall in love & can they both learn from their mistakes? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**His Personal Possession** by: MyBabyBlues

_**Chapter 1**_

Why am I here? Why me? Out of all the people in the world, why am I the one that is chosen to be subjected to this monster's humiliation?

Everything wasn't always this way. My life was pretty good before this. Okay, it wasn't great but I wasn't suffering under some tyrant's rule either.

To be honest, my life was pretty mundane. I lived alone in a one bedroom apartment in a decent area but not exactly the most desirable one. I had only been living here for about three months.

My parents were now both dead. My mother died when I was 8. She was hit by a drunk driver. My father died last year on the job. He was a police officer and he was shot in the line of duty while trying to prevent a woman and her toddler from being car-jacked.

I had no reason to stay in Forks, Washington any longer. I had no friends there. I was never good with meeting new people. It was just too hard to continue living there with the constant reminders of my parents.

So, I decided to start fresh. I got a job as a Data Entry Clerk at a publishing company in Seattle. Yes, I know, _fascinating_ job. Very monotonous just like the rest of my life.

So my weekly schedule was: get up, go to work, come home, veg out, sleep and repeat five times a week. The weekends were even more mundane. Time spent watching lifetime while other people had a real life. I've never had a date, boyfriend, kiss, so you can guess I never had anything else sexual either. The closest I've come is probably a Nora Roberts novel. _Who am I kidding?_ I thought that was the closest I would ever come. I was wrong but not by my own choosing.

It was a Sunday, and I decided to go to the grocery store. I needed more cold cuts for my lunches at work. I hated going out for lunch, because I always sat alone. I never minded sitting alone but lately I had gotten the strange feeling that I was being watched. So I decided that eating my own lunch on the bench outside the office building was good enough for me. Strangely enough that 'being watched' feeling never entirely went away. However I felt safer being at the office building were security guards were always on duty.

Anyway, the grocery store was not very crowded. I found what I needed rather quickly and stood in line at the check-out. Once again the 'being watched' feeling overcame me and I found myself fidgeting with my shopping basket like a Nervous Nellie.

I chanced a glance behind me and noticed this creepy looking guy staring intently at me. He had long dirty blonde hair tied back and piercing, menacing blue eyes. I quickly drew my eyes back to the front of me but not before noticing that the man did not hold a single thing to purchase. I was growing more nervous. Perhaps he's going to ask the cashier for a pack of cigarettes. He does seem like the smoker type. I tried to reassure myself of why he was empty handed and also concluded that he just looked irritable because he was out of smokes. That's what I wanted to believe anyway.

However, walking out to my car with my bags I heard footsteps behind me. I was shaking from my nerves now because I noticed no other cars were parked near mine. I had my remote out and I was ready to jump in my car and leave my bags on the ground. I sped up my pace as I got closer to my car and I could hear the footsteps behind me pick up as well.

_Oh God, please help me. What do I do? I know no one will miss me but please I'm not ready to go yet. Help me._

I almost made it to my car. I hit the 'unlock' button and sprinted towards my car door.

"Not so fast," a deep, irritated voice said from behind me. One hand came around my waist holding me with my arms pinned at my side while his other grimy hand covered my mouth. I was kicking and screaming under his hold.

"Watch it bitch!" he said as he kicked me hard in the shin.

Then I heard a screeching noise. Suddenly a beat-up looking blue van was next to us. The side door flew open and another man jumped out and raced over to us. I thought for a minute maybe I was being rescued. I thought wrong.

The man had short dark hair and dark olive-tone complexion. He was just as creepy looking as the man that had me.

"Come on James; get her in the van now. Boss is anxious for her. Said there'd be a bonus in it for us if he got her before twilight." The dark haired man said in a rush.

This 'James' guy shoved me hard into the van. Once I was inside I didn't have a chance to move before the other guy grabbed me roughly and gagged me. While he did that, the other one 'James' started tying my hands and feet tightly with way more force than needed.

"James, take it easy man. Boss had strict orders that she is not to be harmed in any way. You should loosen up those ropes or she'll be sure to have rope burn."

"Damn Laurent, who gives a shit? We're doing his dirty work for him. He should be happy to get her at all. I nearly punched the bitch out when she got a little too close to the family jewels." James replied while looking as if he were still contemplating punching me.

"Yeah well, doesn't matter. If boss ain't happy then he'll hang you up by your balls anyway. I've seen what has happened to others that have disappointed him. Believe me when I say that you don't want to cross him or you'll be one sorry mother fucker." Laurent said while wincing at some disturbing memory.

"Well what does he want with this stupid bitch anyway? What is it sweetheart, are you supposed to be some kind of a good lay? You look like a virgin to me. I thought boss liked experience. Maybe I could give you some." James said as he leaned in closer to me and began to stroke my neck.

"Now, now James. Boss doesn't want her to be touched. He said we are and I quote 'Not to lay a damn hand on her at all other than to deliver her to me or you'll be going home castrated.' So lay the fuck off her man 'cause it ain't worth it. You got Victoria anyway." Laurent said.

I don't know who this 'boss' was or what the hell he wanted with me but I was certainly grateful that he added enough fear into that statement to keep them from acting on any lewd impulses they might have had.

What the hell does this man want from me anyway? I don't have money. I don't have possession of any type of drugs or knowledge of illegal activities. I don't know any government secrets.

I'm just plain, boring Bella Swan. Boring brown hair, boring brown eyes, boring average figure. What the hell could I have that this man wants?

I'm not a witness to a crime. I'm not a politician's right hand. I'm not dating a tycoon that could pay a ransom. They grabbed the wrong girl. When their boss finds this out then he'll just have me killed. He might even let James and Laurent do what they want first. _I'm going to die._

Just my luck to be mistaken as someone their 'boss' ordered to be taken. Great now I get to die because his goons made a mistake. I couldn't help the tears that were overflowing now.

After a drive that seemed to take forever, the van finally stopped. I couldn't see where we had gone. The back of the van was completely blacked out so I couldn't see a thing except for the disgusting site of James and Laurent.

The side door slid open with a bang. A tall dark-haired muscular man yanked me out of the van. "Took you guys long enough," he said as he began dragging me up a long set of stone stairs that led into a huge mansion, almost castle-like.

"Demetri, you are being a little too rough with her. Remember cameras are everywhere and I am sure the boss is watching," a blonde man at the top of the stairs called out and then turned around and walked back through the doorway he was standing in.

If the 'boss man' is watching then surely he knows that they got the wrong girl. Surely he'll yell out orders for me to be 'taken care of' any minute. I couldn't help the uncontrollable shaking that began to take over my body. I was beginning to hyperventilate.

I was led into a huge room. It was one of those 'parlor style' rooms you would see when you went on one of those 'tour of homes.' You know the kind of room no one uses now-a-days but like to have to show off their money. The kind with uncomfortable looking museum pieces of furniture. Everything in this room was in dark, drab colors including the dark, heavy curtains that seem to keep out all outside light. It was as if the room reflected the impending doom that was surely awaiting me.

"Demetri, where are your manners? Why is Ms. Swan still tied up and gagged? You know the boss won't want to come in and find her in this condition. I suggest you remove her bounds at once." The man speaking was a large, burly man with muscles seeming to explode from his arms. He had dark curly hair and brown eyes.

I wanted to scream at them. I wanted to demand to know why I was there and why they knew my name. I wanted to know what their 'boss' planned on doing with me. Even after the gag was removed, I could not find my voice. I could only to continue to shake and breathe erratically.

"Ms. Swan, my name is Emmett. Please have a seat here on this couch," the burly man gestured to the antique piece next to him.

"You do not look well, please sit now. Demetri, get Ms. Swan some water and inform the boss that she is here." Emmett said.

I wanted to yell, scream and cry but still I could not speak. I was still shaking.

Emmett spoke again in a softer tone. "Ms. Swan, please calm yourself. You are safe here. The boss does not intend to harm you. He'll be in shortly and explain everything to you. You'll see."

Demetri returned with the water and Emmett took it from him and quickly dismissed him.

"Don't like that guy too much. Hope he wasn't too rough with you. Here you go Ms. Swan." Emmett held out the glass of water to me.

I did not reach for it. I just sat there staring at him skeptically.

He sighed and then took a sip of the water. "See, it's not poisoned or drugged. Please Ms. Swan, take the water. You look dehydrated."

I couldn't deny my thirst. So reluctantly I took the glass of water from Emmett and began to drink. I downed the entire glass but could not feel it in me to be embarrassed. After all, I was taken and brought here against my will. I could care less if I make a good impression on these monsters.

**Author's Note: **Please check out my one-shot, _**Damsel in Distress**_. This was my entry for the 'Age of Edward' Contest. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Chapter 2**_

I was even more frightened now. The 'boss', whoever he was, would soon be here to talk to me. This is the same 'boss' that everyone seems to talk about with a hint of fear in their voice with the exception of Emmett. Emmett didn't seem to be scared of anyone.

I'm betting this old, greasy haired fat guy with a terrible comb over will be walking through any moment. He'll probably have his shirt half unbuttoned showing his extremely hairy chest and have several gold chains on and talk with a horrible Italian accent. I start imagining some sort of 'Godfather' situation.

The next man that comes through the door wasn't what I expected. This man was built just like most of the men here. However his muscles weren't overly developed or small. Unlike the others with their muscle shirts and dark slacks, this man was wearing a designer suit. He was tall, maybe 6'2, and had the oddest color hair I'd ever seen. It was like a coppery brown or bronze and stuck out in a couple of places but did not look unattended to.

His facial features were divine. His face was chiseled and well defined. He had the most amazing emerald green eyes I have ever seen. He was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. _Wait a minute. Hold up._ He is part of the people that took me out of my life against my will. I don't like him, being a part of this atrocity makes him ugly like the rest of them. Wonder what he's here to say about the 'boss'.

"That's all Emmett. You can go. Keep an eye on James. I don't like his attitude. He was a little uncouth with Isabella." Said the smooth velvety voice of the bronze haired man.

"Alright Boss, will do." Emmett said as he exited the room.

_Wait! Boss? This guy is the boss? No way!_

"I'm sorry that your trip here was so unpleasant Isabella," he said and sat down next to me on the couch.

I scooted over as far away from him as I could. My breathing seemed to get ragged again.

"Isabella, you don't need to be frightened of me. I am not going to hurt you. I apologize for James' behavior. Be assured that he will not get away with treating you as he did." He said this in what I'm sure he thought was a reassuring tone but only scared me further. While I did not like James it was still hard to hear someone speak calmly about possibly hurting someone else.

The man sensed my unease but made no attempt to move away from me. If anything, he seemed to move a little closer to me.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you Isabella. My name is Edward and you will be staying with me from now on." He said as though this should be something I would applaud.

I needed my voice now. So I began to speak though it did come out somewhat scratchy.

"Wh…Why am I here?"

"I've told you Isabella, you will be staying with me now." He seemed a little frustrated that I didn't get that the first time.

"But why? Why do you want me here? What are you going to do with me? Are you going to k-k-k-kill m-m-me?" I couldn't help the tears from escaping again or the deep sob that came from my throat as I asked my questions.

He got right next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I flinched and tried to get away but his grip was strong and kept me in place.

"Oh Isabella, I could never hurt you. You are here because I desire you to be in my life now. You will be my wife, my lover, my confidant." Then he leaned in and kissed me on my forehead and stroked the side of my cheek with his hand.

This time when I flinched, I also managed to push him with both hands away from me and I stood up and backed up by the window which was the closest thing to me.

I couldn't help the verbal assault I unleashed on him.

"Your wife? Are you crazy? I don't know you! I don't want to know you! You take me without a choice from my life. I am tied up, gagged and thrown in a van with two of the most disgusting excuses for human beings. I am taken here all while hearing stories of how vicious the 'boss' is. I found out the 'boss' is you. You tell me I am to become your wife and lover and you expect me to be happy about this. You **are** CRAZY!!! Stay away from me! I want nothing to do with you." I was still shaking but I was glad that I was able to speak and say what I wanted to say.

His expression changed from concerned to downright outrage. He stalked right up to me.

"Listen to me Isabella and listen well. You should be thanking the gods above that I chose you. You _**will **_be my wife and my lover. You _**will**_ do as I say. You will _**not**_ speak like that to me again. I realize this is all new to you and because of that I am being a bit lenient with you for now. However, your duties to me will be fulfilled. I expect full cooperation from you Isabella. I do not want you to get hurt. Do you understand?"

His eyes were boring into mine with a burning intensity that scared the hell out of me.

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"** He yelled at me right in my face.

I stared blankly at him and then all of a sudden the flood of tears began again.

"Isabella…," he said and then continued but in a softer tone. "Answer me Isabella. Do you understand?"

I nodded and looked down as the tears continued to flow.

He put his hand underneath my chin and gently raised my face to make me look him in the eyes.

"You need to answer my question out loud Isabella." He demanded.

"Yes." I could barely say it in a broken whisper but he heard me.

"That's better Isabella." He then grabbed me and enveloped me in a hug.

I did not hug back.

"Isabella, you better get used to showing affection, to me anyway. Don't worry; no other will touch you but me. I am all yours like you are all mine."

I don't know why he thought that would be something I would want to hear but it sure as hell wasn't. All I know is that the dam broke after that statement of his. The full on sobs and tears just didn't seem to want to stop after that.

This bastard contradicts himself. He tells me he's not going to hurt me. First of all he's already hurt me. He had me kidnapped for God's sakes by roughneck assholes none the less. Then he tells me I'm going to be his wife and I'm going to do what he says. He expects me to show him affection? Then he says he doesn't want me to get hurt. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Does he beat everyone into submission?

"Oh baby, it's going to be so good. You'll see. You will love me as much as I love you," he says in the calmer voice he used before.

_Yeah, right. Don't hold your breath._

"Now I'm going to call Emmett and he'll show you to our room. You can take a shower and relax for awhile. There is a nightgown laid out for you on the bed. I will have some dinner brought up for us in a little while." He kissed me again on the forehead and then brought up both my hands and kissed me on the knuckles of each.

_Oh sure, darling. No problem. I'll just go up and wait for the 'Devil Incarnate' and then we can enjoy a pleasant meal after such a pleasant day._

He then went over to an intercom and called for Emmett. Just a few seconds later Emmett came through the door where Edward instructed him to take me to 'our' bedroom which I actually shuttered at when mentioned. If Edward noticed my reaction then he just ignored it.

"I will be up later my love." Edward told me as Emmett ushered me out of the room and up to the devil's lair.

_**Author's Note:**__**I will do my best to update this story twice a week. Your reviews are appreciated and help encourage me to continue. Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I had been watching Isabella for quite some time. I knew the second I first saw her that she was the one for me. At first I tried to talk myself out of it. My experience with women has never been what I've wanted. Women always seemed to be interested in me for my money and my looks. I never found a woman that seemed to have an intelligent thought. Jasper's wife, Alice, has always said I just wasn't looking in the right places. Well, to tell the truth, I gave up looking a long time ago. Of course everything changed when I saw Isabella.

I first saw my beautiful girl at a bookstore in Port Angeles, Washington. I had met with a business associate who lived in the area. On my way to his house, I noticed the bookstore and decided to stop by there before I drove back home. Hands down, it was the best decision I've ever made.

I walked into the store and was heading toward the new releases when I heard a crash to my left. I looked over and there was this absolutely breathtaking creature picking several books off the floor.

I just stood there in awe watching her. She was wearing a black skirt that stopped just inches above the knee. She had a simple white blouse tucked into the skirt. My eyes enjoyed scanning her body down to her lovely slender legs and her moderate heels. She had her hair fixed in a somewhat messy bun. I longed to go over and release her hair from its confines.

Her attire was obviously for work or maybe school, for she looked quite professional.

Soon a store clerk had made his way over to the aisle she occupied.

Apparently she had knocked down a small display of books. She was in the process of picking them up and trying to fix the display. Her face was red and she wore a look of obvious embarrassment.

But that face was absolutely the most beautiful face I have ever seen, and I have seen plenty of pretty faces. However, she seemed to transcend beauty itself. I could not think of an appropriate adjective that could describe her, for she is far more than beautiful. Her face is heart shaped. Her skin is like porcelain, a smooth luscious, creamy white. When she straightened up to face the clerk I could see her mesmerizing eyes. I had never seen brown eyes look so alluring and intoxicating.

Oh and her voice. I could listen to her speak all day. I heard her apologize to the clerk. When she spoke her voice seemed to instantly put me at ease. She had a very calm and slightly musical sounding voice.

At that moment I made it my personal mission to find out as much as I could about her. Very carefully and as discreetly as possible, I followed her home all the way to Forks, Washington. This woman was driving an old faded red Toyota Corolla. She deserved to be in a much better, safer, more luxurious car. I knew one day I would rectify that.

Now that I knew where she lived I knew finding out about her would be a snap.

Within a couple of hours I learned her name was Isabella Marie Swan. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady. Within two days I learned a lot more information on my beautiful goddess.

She lived with her father. She was unattached. Her mother died when she was still in elementary school. She had no siblings and no other living relatives other than her father. She graduated in the top of her class and was just about to graduate from Forks Community College.

During all of her comings and goings, there was never the presence of a male in her life with the exception of her father. Even though he looked capable, it seemed that Isabella took better care of him than she did of herself.

A couple of months after her father died she moved to Seattle. She got a position at a company that she was over qualified for. She could easily have secured a better position with better pay somewhere else. I was baffled at her choice. Did she not know her own potential?

The apartment she rented was even worse than her employment. I already felt protective of the woman. After all, I know that someday she would be mine. Her safety became my top priority.

It finally came to a point where I could not allow her to live on her own any longer. She just wasn't safe enough. Her residence and employment were in high crime areas. I know that eventually danger catches up to you and I'd be damned if I would let anything happen to my Isabella.

So, I had to make the necessary arrangements needed so her life with me could begin.

My biggest mistake was allowing James and Laurent to set the plan in motion. Emmett had expressed his concerns about them, especially James. Unfortunately, I did not listen to Emmett. I was too eager to have my Isabella here so I missed the warning signs.

I have cameras just about everywhere, but Emmett, God bless him, was the one that insisted that cameras be hidden in the van that was used to get Isabella.

Watching the video had my blood boiling. Isabella was just tossed around as if she were a child's doll. I saw James roughly handling her. I was so angry when I saw James tie her up so tightly. I could see the rope cutting into her. Obviously Laurent saw that too and that was when he gave a warning to James.

I broke a five thousand dollar vase when I saw James touching her and talking to her so offensively. Luckily, Laurent had remembered my earlier warning.

Laurent was working on a job for me once before when he witnessed firsthand what can happen when someone royally screws up. One of our driver's had been drinking and had crashed while driving around Rosalie and Alice. Fortunately the injuries that the ladies sustained were not too serious, but Alice did suffer a broken arm. This did not sit well with Jasper and of course Emmett was already spitting nails. So, we decided this idiot needed to be taught a lesson. Let's just say he's a 'one-balled bastard' now who had to learn how to wear dentures. He also suffered a broken arm although not from the accident.

It was good that Laurent's comment stopped James. Otherwise, we would have had to have the van intercepted.

I was not happy at all with the way that Isabella was taken. The entire thing could have been handled better. Naturally, Isabella would be frightened and there was probably nothing that could have been done to prevent her fear. However, the way they handled her was almost barbaric and there was no need for them to act so cruelly. They may be used to handling unsavory fuckers like themselves, but my Isabella should have been treated with as much respect as possible in the given situation.

However, my main priority at that moment was my sweet Isabella. Before I dealt with the mongrels, I needed to see my beauty. I had to let her know that she no longer needed to fear. I had known that she may be hesitant in the beginning, but I was certain that once she learned how much I truly loved her and how much better her life would be, that she would come around.

As I sat in the secret viewing area of my office, I watched as Emmett attended to Isabella.

Emmett had demanded that Demetri release her from her binds at once. He knew that I would not be happy about the fact that Demetri had dragged her to the room while she was still bound. However, Demetri was one of my best men. He just did not know how to tone his brute tendencies. He must learn, however, how to handle Isabella. She needs to be treated delicately.

I was beginning to worry when I saw that she was starting to hyperventilate. Emmett had her sit down and had Demetri retrieve some water for her. I couldn't help but laugh at her hesitation to drink the water apparently thinking we may have drugged it. Like I would ever intentionally harm her. I soon began to worry though of her state of well-being. As Emmett had commented, she did look dehydrated and once she deemed the water safe, she gulped it down as if she hadn't had a drink in days. I immediately called the kitchen and told them to prepare a protein rich dinner for us and deliver it to my bedroom.

As I made my way to meet my Isabella, I had a hard time containing my excitement. I was finally going to be with my girl. Soon, I would get to hold her, kiss her, and make love to her. I felt like a kid at Christmas time.

As I entered, I noticed her still sitting apprehensively on the couch. She was still trembling with fear. I didn't want her to be scared. She had nothing to fear. I had dismissed Emmett and went and sat next to her. When I sat down, she scooted as far as the couch would allow and seemed to flinch when I drew closer to her. I wouldn't let that deter me though. She would see that there was no reason to worry. I had told her that she didn't have anything to fear from me and she didn't seem to believe me.

When she asked why she was here, I told her the truth.

She totally overreacted. She even had the nerve to yell at me and tell me that she didn't want to be my wife.

I know my anger scared her, but I couldn't help unloading my fury upon her. She had no idea how much I loved her. I would not let her say such a horrid thing as not wanting to be my wife. Maybe she didn't feel that way right at that moment but I knew damn well that she would want to soon enough.

I just couldn't let her talk to me that way. I didn't want to be so harsh with her but I felt that if I wasn't that she would just slip away. I couldn't let that happen. I will not lose her. So, if I have to be a little demanding to get her compliance then I would for now. Eventually, when she realized how much she loves me and how happy she truly is, then it will no longer be necessary for me to be so harsh.

However, I did not like the tears and sobs that came from her. I did hate to cause her pain. I would have to learn how to be firm without being too scary. I couldn't help but envelop her in a hug. I had to ease her pain even if I was the one to cause it.

I had hoped that things would have gone much smoother than they actually did. I guess Isabella is just a little more fragile than I had realized.

Alice and Rosalie, Emmett's wife, had tried to warn me that bringing Isabella here by force was not a good idea. They simply believed that I would still be able to just court her as I had planned before her father died. But they didn't understand. They didn't realize the dangers that Isabella was facing on a daily basis. Hell, Isabella didn't know the dangers she faced.

I would not let anything happen to my future wife. She will always be protected. I knew that taking her out of her current lifestyle was the best thing that I could do for her.

As much as I like Alice and Rosalie, I did not want them around Isabella for now. I had told them as well as Jasper and Emmett that the girls were to stay away from my house and Isabella for the time being. I didn't want them undermining my authority. Plus, I felt it would be best if the only relationship building right now was the one between me and Isabella. Alice and Rosalie weren't too happy but did not press the issue further. Alice was especially eager to meet Isabella and I promised her that as soon as I felt that Isabella was ready that I would introduce them.

I had Emmett escort Isabella up to what would be 'our' bedroom. I could tell that Isabella didn't like the sound of that but she would have to get use to it. She was with me now and that meant she would be sharing my bedroom with me and sharing my bed, 'our' bed.

Since Isabella seemed apprehensive I decided not to try anything sexual with her for the time being. Of course, I was definitely ready to make her mine completely but I would not force myself on her. It would be hard though. _Hell, I was already hard. _Of course, it didn't help matters any when I got angry at her. For as guilty as I felt scaring her, I had found myself strangely even more aroused. I would just ease her into things gently. I just can't wait too long.

I had waited until Emmett returned. While Isabella showered and relaxed, Emmett and I had some business that required our immediate action. It was time to pay a visit to James and Laurent.

Jasper had led James and Laurent to the back living room. He would be pouring them drinks and leading them to falsely believe that they had performed their job well tonight. They would certainly be in for a surprise.

Emmett and I entered to find James and Laurent both laughing. Jasper was feigning interest in their jokes.

When they heard the door close behind Emmett, they turned to look at us. Jasper finally did sport a genuine smile. This of course led James and Laurent to believe that all was well at Cullen Manor. They couldn't be further from the truth.

"Good Evening. Celebrating on a job well done?" I asked them trying to hide the disdain in my voice.

"Yeah, boss. Got your woman delivered to ya in one piece. You've got you a feisty one there. Hope you can handle her." James smirked as if he had everything pegged.

"So, Laurent, how was the ride with her? Was she hurt in anyway?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Laurent seemed fairly nervous as if he suspected that we knew what had happened. He did, however, have some kind of unnatural loyalty to James.

"Uh, no boss. I mean she wasn't happy but I guess that's to be expected." He shrugged and tried to act unnerved.

"Well, I am rather curious as to why her wrists are rather red. Do you know how that happened James?" I asked him, no longer able to hide my feelings of disgust.

"You can't tie somebody up and not expect them to fight you. It's not like she willingly held out her hands for me," James said rather petulantly.

Emmett let out an exasperated laugh. "Yes, James I can imagine it was very hard for two grown men, who have at least seventy pounds each on her, to contain her."

This was good. Emmett was always ready for a fight. He has always been especially protective of women. Plus there is the fact that he absolutely loathes James. I think I am more irritated with myself than Emmett was with me when I stupidly let this barbarian bring my lady home to me.

Laurent sensing what was to come immediately got on the defensive. "Look, we don't want any trouble. We did what you asked. We didn't mean for her to hurt in any way. She was kind of out of control. You know how the adrenaline can get you going. She was probably in that . . . what do they call it? Oh, you know…. Uh, fight or flight, that's it. She was in that fight or flight mode."

"Yes, Laurent I'm sure she was. That still does not excuse the unacceptable behavior that you two exhibited with my future wife. And James, did you not think I would find out about you leering at my woman. Did you think I would allow you to talk to her in such a manner? And what the _**HELL**_ made you think you could put your hands on _**MY**_ woman?" I was seething now.

Laurent was actually shaking a little. James, however, remained still with a stoic expression on his face.

"You know Cullen, you have no right to complain. I'm not afraid to stand up to you. You're the one that ordered the bitch be taken. If you thought it could be handled better than you should do your damn dirty work yourself. We got her to you alive and in one piece. That was our job and we did it. Now pay us and we'll get the hell out of here." James said as he crossed his arms and kept his stance.

I wanted to stay here and beat the shit out of James myself but I needed to get back to Isabella. I have no choice but to leave this up to Emmett and Jasper.

"Jasper, pay them." I then looked to Emmett. "And Emmett, be sure they get their bonus."

Emmett smiled widely and said "Sure boss, no problem. No problem at all."

Laurent's eyes kept darting nervously from Jasper to Emmett. James, however, remained seemingly unfazed maintaining his same position.

I had to leave this to the guys to handle. My Isabella was awaiting me. After all, she is my top priority and she probably still feels somewhat uneasy. She needs me. She needs me to comfort her. She needs me to protect her. She needs to me to care for her. She needs me to love her. She needs me and she doesn't even know it.

I left everyone else and headed up the stairs to where my destiny was waiting.

**Author's Note:** I hadn't originally planned on having this chapter, but I felt it was necessary for the story. More of Edward's stalking tendencies will be revealed when he opens up to Bella in the upcoming chapters. I had mentioned before that I would probably only be able to update about twice a week and here I am again and with hopes of updating again soon. However, I may have to soon stick with twice a week. You know that 'work' thing always gets in the way. Oh, and a pipe broke and now my basement is flooded, so it looks like I'll be having a lot of fun cleaning it all up. Aren't you jealous? _Yeah, I thought not._ Oh well, wish me luck! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Chapter 4**_

I was in a daze as I followed Emmett through the house and up a grand set of stairs. I couldn't even take in my surroundings because I felt like I was just in some terrible dream.

Emmett opened a door for me and gestured for me to go inside.

"Here we are. The bathroom is through those doors over there. Towels are inside as well as an assortment of bath products. If you need anything at all, you just need to press the green button on the intercom. There is one here by the door, one inside by the bathroom door and one by the bedside. Is there anything I can get for you now Ms. Swan?" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett, why is he doing this? Why me? Does he really expect me to become his wife?" I asked with the shakiness still in my voice.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, he does expect you to become his wife. His reasons are his and his alone to share with you. I know he can come off a bit rough and demanding but once you truly get to know him you will see what a good and loyal man he is. Just know that you are safe. I am Edward's right hand man here, so if you need anything or if anyone is bothering you, don't hesitate to call on me. If you are important to Edward, than you are important to me and I won't let anything happen to you."

I don't know why but for some reason I seemed to trust Emmett even if he was working for the devil.

"Thank you Emmett." I said.

He gave me a huge grin. "Anytime. Remember, green button – if you need anything. It's going to be alright, I promise. I'll see you later Ms. Swan."

I just nodded and he exited the room. I couldn't say anything else to him. I couldn't tell him that _'no, it sure as hell wasn't alright'_ and that what I need is to get the hell out of here. I knew I had no choice for now at least. I was stuck here whether I liked it or not.

I took a look around the large room. I have never seen a bedroom so big. It was almost like a small apartment in itself.

There was a comfortable sitting area with a couch and loveseat. There was a large desk to one side that seemed to share the view with the rest of the room. The view was of a large river. There were lots of beautiful hardwood trees and beautiful mountains near the back. I had no idea where we actually were but I knew we couldn't be more than a state away from Seattle if we had even left Washington at all.

Near the end of the room sat a huge king-sized bed. I shivered at the thought that I would be expected to share a bed with this man. I pray that he did not expect anything sexually from me now. I hoped that before that time ever came that I would find a way to escape this hell I have found myself in.

I made my way into the huge bathroom. I didn't want to take anymore awed interest in this huge house. This house represented what I did not want and that was him. I made my way over to the shower and turned it on. It was right next to a huge jetted tub. I didn't want to think about how that tub was built for two.

I took a nice long, hot shower and tried not to think anymore. Of course, that didn't work. All I could do was to continue to cry. Crying for not being allowed to make choices anymore in my life. Sure my choices weren't always the best. I know my life wasn't exactly the most exciting but the choices of what I could do were my own and not someone else's.

After putting on a robe I found in the bathroom I came back into the bedroom staring at the nightgown that Edward left for me.

It was black silk with spaghetti straps and had lace peeking out from the bust and lace at the waist before continuing in straight silk down to just above my knees. I have never worn anything like this before. Did he really expect me to put this on and get in a bed with him?

Honestly, what is his problem? He doesn't seem to understand any apprehension on my part in this ridiculous situation. Doesn't he know that it's not normal to kidnap someone? It's not normal to take the kidnapped someone and expect them to instantly be happy because she is supposed to marry this bastard. What the hell does he expect when he takes someone from their life without their consent?

I changed into the offending garment but quickly covered up with the robe. By God if I have to wear this tonight then I am going to wear the robe too. And when I go to bed this damn robe is staying on!

A few minutes later there is a short knock on the door and then it is opened. A man comes in pushing a cart with covered dishes.

"Good evening Miss. I am here to set up your dinner." He then proceeds to the wall near the bathroom and removes a vase full of flowers and sets it on the coffee table.

The long narrow table that the vase was sitting on is pulled out and leaves are opened on the sides to make a table. I didn't even realize it was a table. But who can blame me if I don't take a keen interest in my surroundings right now.

The man, a older grandfatherly type with grey hair and glasses smiles at me as he takes out a gold linen tablecloth and covers the table. He then sets up the entrees, silverware, and fresh flowers in a small crystal vase with the precision of a man who has done this for a long time. He then places two chairs on each end. I don't even know where the chairs came from.

He smiles and says "Mr. Cullen will be with you shortly." Then he nods and turns and walks out pushing his cart.

_Mr. Cullen, huh?_ So, I finally learn this bastard's last name. Who the hell is Edward Cullen and what makes him think he can play God and mess around with people's lives?

While I'm debating who this man really is and how mentally competent he is, guess who walks in? The bastard himself comes waltzing through the door as if he owns the place. _Okay, well, I guess he does own the place but you know what I mean._

"Alright Isabella, I see you have showered and changed. Are you feeling more relaxed now?" he asks while looking me over.

"Oh absolutely, I feel just peachy. Thanks so much for your concern." I sneer at him.

"Isabella, I would appreciate it if you would speak to me with some respect." Edward sternly states.

"Yes, Edward. I would appreciate the same." I retort.

"Do you really want to get into this now Isabella? Do you think I am just going to listen to you rant and rave? This is your life now and the sooner you get used to it the better off you'll be." He looks at me so harshly that it scares me.

I do my best to stop the tears that are threatening to spill. I bit my lip and look down and try to gain control of my trembling hands before the rest of my body begins to shake. My emotions are just going haywire.

Finally with a shaky breath I begin to speak again. "I'm sorry Edward. This is just really hard for me. My life has changed drastically in just a matter of a few hours and it will never be the same again. This is just a lot to take in. Please be patient with me." I am pleading with the son of a bitch now. I hate feeling like I have to beg to be treated nicely.

He gives me a nod and a small smile.

"Have a seat. Let's have our dinner now." He says as he pulls out a chair for me and motions for me to sit down.

I don't want to eat dinner with him. I want to tell him to get the hell out and leave me alone. But, I know better. I know I won't get my way and frankly, I have been through too much emotionally today and I don't think I can handle much more. So, I decide to go along with things for now until I can get my emotions in check and have more energy so that I can figure out how the hell I am going to get out of here.

We sat down to dinner and thankfully our dinner is eaten in silence. I can tell Edward wants to talk to me but seems to sense that I need more time. I guess I should be grateful that he is being somewhat decent for now.

After dinner is over he pushes the cart out the door. He takes something from the dresser drawer and says he's going to change and walks into the bathroom.

I take a breath and try to relax. Then I realize his words. He is going to change. _Oh shit! He's ready to go to bed. With me!_ What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't want to lay with this man. I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate.

He comes out the door. He's shirtless and wearing only black pajama bottoms.

He notices my reaction, rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Isabella, nothing is going to happen tonight. We are only going to sleep. Now let's get to bed." He says implying that there is no room for argument.

I nervously walk over to the left side of the bed when I notice he walks to the right. He pulls back the covers and slides in and then stares up at me.

"Get in the bed Isabella," he demands.

In quick breaths, I lean down and pull the covers back to slide inside as well. Suddenly Edward's hand on my wrist stops me.

"Aren't you going to take off the robe?" he asks.

"Um, I prefer to leave it on," I say rather nervously.

"Nonsense, if you're cold, we have plenty of blankets. If it's modesty, well then Isabella, you better get used to being a little more uninhibited around me. Soon enough I will see you in much less. I promised you nothing would happen tonight, so take off the robe now and get in this bed." His voice was once again demanding.

Now I was shaking again. I trembled so much I had a hard time untying the robe.

He sighed again and sat up and leaned over to me but now spoke in a much softer voice. "Isabella, please you have nothing to fear. Stop worrying. I am not going to hurt you."

He unties my robe and slips it off my shoulders and throws it to the floor and then he scoots back over to where he was a moment ago.

Still nervous and shaky, I climb into the bed and quickly pull the covers over me. I then quickly turn over facing away from him and curl up into a ball as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

I hear him sigh again and turn off the light.

"Sleep well, my Isabella." He softly says to me.

Yeah, right. Sleep well. Sure no problem. Knowing me and my sleep talking, I'll probably cuss him out in my sleep. Then he'll probably yell at me and find some way to punish me. Yeah, I can't wait to fall asleep.

I remember having a bad dream. I dreamt of my parents and then as quickly as they appeared in my dream, they were gone. I was begging them to save me. I wanted them to help me get out of here and hold me. It was like they knew that I needed their presence in my life now and then mockingly, they were gone.

I remember calling out to them. I was begging for them not to leave me again.

The next thing I remember is hearing "Shh, its okay. You're okay. Go back to sleep." I felt a comforting embrace and fell back into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I realized that my nightmare was not completely over. I was alone in this world but not alone in this bed. Edward was behind me and I was cuddled into his chest with his arms around my waist. As comforting as it felt I knew it was wrong.

I lay there perfectly still for a few minutes gathering my courage to pull away from him. After a few deep breaths and a new resolve, I tried to unclasp his hands from around my waist. This only caused him to hug me tighter into his chest.

xxxxx

"Good Morning beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

'_Good morning asshole'_ is what I wanted to say. Instead I just remained silent and became statue still.

He leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. I flinched and he sighed.

"Isabella…" he said and I could feel him shake his head. Apparently he decided not to pursue a conversation about whatever it was he was thinking.

"Well, we need to get ready for the day. We will be having breakfast downstairs today. I will get you something to wear." He got up and headed over to the closet.

Yes, I forgot what a child I was. Of course I needed someone else to pick out my clothes for me. I guess my taste was just too plain for _Mr. Got Rocks_.

He laid some clothing on the bed along with panties and a bra. Oh great, he picks out my undergarments as well. Does he need to wipe my bottom as well? I better not ask or he just might want to. _Sick bastard_.

He just began stripping his pajama bottoms and started putting on his clothes.

If he thought I was going to change in front of him, well then he had another thing coming. I quickly snatched up the clothes and made my way to the bathroom quickly shutting and locking the door behind me.

Once inside, I got a good look at the clothes. I was a little surprised. I was expecting something revealing like the nightgown. However it was a fairly attractive outfit and not too revealing at all, maybe even more on the conservative side.

It was a navy blue flouncy skirt that went just past the knees. It had a nice slimming waist but not too constricting. The blouse was Ivory silk and buttoned up to just below the bust and then had a few ruffles up to the neck line that was a modest scoop neck. The sleeves were three quarter length and it actually looked pretty nice on me once I got it on and tucked it into the skirt.

Of course I forgot to mention the underwear. I had an ivory silk bra with lace peaking just above the cups and matching panties cut thigh high. At least it wasn't a thong. It is kind of creepy to have this man that I don't know picking out underwear and clothes for me to wear. Even creepier than that is the fact that he knows my size. This man that I really know nothing about is already picking out intimate apparel for me. This is just too much.

I brushed my hair and teeth and completely ignored the make-up. Hell, maybe if he saw how plain I really was he would let me go. As good looking as he is, he could definitely find some supermodel that would be all too happy to be by his side. The money alone would probably keep her there. Me? I don't give a damn about that. Sure money is nice to have but someone needs to tell _Mr. Almighty_ that money can't buy love.

He was sitting on the sofa waiting on me when I came out the bathroom door. I think he was trying to act patient but he wasn't succeeding. I can tell he is not a very patient man.

"Your shoes are next to the bed," he says as he rises from the sofa and then follows me over to the bed.

The heels are navy blue peep toes with a strap that buckles near the back of the ankle. At least they are low-heel shoes. The last thing I need is to trip all over the place while trying to keep up with him.

"Do they feel alright?" he asks me.

Is he actually concerned about my comfort? Where was the concern last night when it was obvious I didn't want to sleep in the same bed as a stranger?

"They're fine." I answer rather shortly.

Another sigh from Edward. "Well then, let's go down and have breakfast. Shall we?" he says offering me his arm.

I don't want to take it but he is looking at me with a look that says 'you better not push your luck.' So, reluctantly I put my arm through his and he walks us down the hall.

He leads us down the hall to a staircase at the end. This is the opposite way that we had come from yesterday. The staircase is not as grand as the one Emmett had led me up on last night. It leads us down to a small hallway and he opens a door to the left. He pulls us in a room with a small, cozy dining set.

I couldn't help the confusion of my face.

"What is it Isabella?" he asks noticing my reaction.

"I guess I was just expecting a monstrous size dining room and table." Then I realize I probably sound snobby saying that. That of course couldn't be further from the truth. "I mean compared to what I've seen of this palace of yours I just assumed it would be different."

"Disappointed?" he asks me with an amused look on his face.

"No, of course not. This room is actually the first one I have seen that actually looks _normal_." I exaggerated the pronunciation on 'normal' to get my point across.

He chuckled.

"Well Isabella, sorry to disappoint you but there is a much larger, formal dining room. This is more of a private dining area. You will get your chance to mock my formal dining room later."

I certainly hope he does not expect me to apologize for my comments. I couldn't give a damn whether or not he is pleased with my assessment. I am being honest. This place is not me at all. Does he expect me to jump for joy that I will soon be feasting in the 'banquet' room? Give me a break.

I sat in silence at the table. I refused to make eye contact with him. So, our breakfast was served and we continued to eat in relative silence. He occasionally tried to start a conversation but I would not acknowledge him.

I figured if he was going to insist on keeping me here against my will then he could deal with the consequences of his actions. I didn't ask to be here. I certainly didn't want to indulge him.

After we finished eating, I guess Edward finally decided that he'd had enough of my behavior.

He stood up and extended his hand to me. He was looking pretty furious so I did not resist and gave him my hand as I stood up. He marched us down the hall and into another room. It was a solarium with comfortable furnishings with a nice view of some hardwoods and a river.

"Isabella, I refuse to be ignored by you. You need to change your attitude right now!" Edward said almost shouting.

What the hell right did he have to get angry at me?

"Excuse me?" I looked at him incredulously.

"What didn't you understand Isabella? I have tried being pleasant to you and have even let some of your earlier indiscretions go. I expect you to answer my questions and converse with me. I will _**not**_ tolerate childish behavior." He said looking at me with hard eyes.

"What the hell do you expect? You take me away from my life. I am a prisoner here. All my choices have been stripped away from me. I have to sleep with a complete stranger. Hell, you even choose what I am going to wear. I'm supposed to just accept that you are going to be my husband? I don't know you and you certainly don't know or care about me." I couldn't help the acid leaking into my voice.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out that exasperated sigh of his. "You are wrong."

"No, I'm not. You don't know anything about me." I say defiantly.

"Really. Let's see. Your name is Isabella Marie Swan. You were born on September 13th. Your mom was killed when you were in the third grade. Your father was shot trying to save a carjacking victim. You graduated with honors from your high school but decided against an out-of-state school and instead attended the local community college. You recently got a data entry job that you are over qualified for. Your boss is a jerk and hits on you almost daily. You live in an unsafe, run-down apartment building. Does that sound about right?"

The look on his face was downright scary looking but what he said scared me even more.

"You…you've been watching me?" I asked with a lump in my throat.

"Of course I have." He answered is if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Isabella, your living conditions were unacceptable. Your vehicle - totally unsafe. You have no idea how dangerous your life was. I had to have you watched constantly to keep you safe. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

Suddenly I felt faint. I could feel the blood draining from my face and I felt very dizzy. My breathing became ragged and I was trying desperately to keep from hyperventilating. I could feel myself swaying on my feet.

Apparently Edward noticed this to.

"Let's sit you down Isabella."

He guided me to a leather wing backed chair in the corner of the room. He helped me sit down and pressed the intercom for one of his servants to bring a glass of water.

"Shhh, Sweetheart. Relax. Breathe. Everything's going to be okay. It's okay." He lifted his hand and gently brushed some tears from my face that I hadn't even realized I had shed.

So my feelings of being watched all the time were not unfounded. I just can't wrap my head around this. This is even more sick and twisted than I thought. I was being stalked and I didn't even know it.

The gray haired man that had set up our dinner last night came in and handed me a glass of water. He gave me a sympathetic smile and exited the room.

I slowly finished the entire glass of water. Edward took the empty glass from me and set it down on a small glass table.

"How….how long?" I stuttered in a whisper.

He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my shaking hands in his.

"How long for what, sweetheart?" he asked me.

"How long….how long have y-you been wa-wa-watching me?" I managed to finally ask in my shaky voice.

With his hands still on mine he pulled me up and led me over to an oversized loveseat. He pulled me down to sit beside him and instantly pulled me closer keeping his hand around my waist while still holding my other hand in his.

He let out a sigh. This sigh was not a frustrated one but rather like one to prepare him for what he was going to say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Chapter 5**_

"I've been watching you since about three months before your father died."

I gasped and took in a deep breath.

After a short pause he continued on. "I first saw you one day at a bookstore in Port Angeles. It was a rare day for me to be out and able to stroll about at a leisurely pace. I heard a loud crash in the store and looked across from where I was standing and saw you. You had accidently knocked over a display and your beautiful face immediately began to turn red as you quickly began picking up the fallen books."

I remembered that day. How could I forget? I knocked over that display like the klutz that I am when I remembered the name of a book that I wanted and turned to walk to that section without looking. I remembered my instant embarrassment and my face probably turning three different shades of red which happens to be an undesired trait of mine that happens in a myriad of situations. Apparently I not only destroyed a store display that day, but also, unknowingly, started the beginning of what would be my demise.

He continued on. "When I saw you I was instantly mesmerized by your obvious and yet understated beauty. I remember wondering if you were as beautiful on the inside as you were on the out. I couldn't help but follow you after that to the coffee shop around the corner. I watched as you ordered your coffee and then sat down at a small table and began reading your book. You were absolutely breathtaking. You didn't even notice the ogling of the male patrons or the obvious flirting of the male barista when you ordered your coffee.

"When a plastic Barbie wanna-be walked in you rolled your eyes at her obvious and vulgar attempts at flirting with the barista. It wasn't jealously in your eyes; it was repulsion at such behavior. I knew you were nothing like the type of woman she was. You are the best type of woman. You are a beautiful, well-read, intelligent woman who is not one to give in to stereotypes.

"You were even polite to the plastic woman and helped her pick up the contents of her purse when she dropped it on the floor. You even accepted her fake smile and sneer of thanks.

"I watched as you left and followed you outside. An elderly woman was having a hard time juggling with her bags while trying to open the door to her apartment building. You quickly ran up to her and offered your help. You held most her bags and even helped her to her apartment.

"I couldn't help but follow you home. I had to know who you were and find out more about you. Not only that but I wanted to make sure you got home safely. I almost instantly had a feeling of protectiveness toward you. I remembered praying as I followed you to Forks that you did not live with a man or have a boyfriend. I thought surely a woman as divine as you are would be taken. I can't tell you how happy I was to find that you lived with your father. I was somewhat mollified in the protection that he could offer you and even more so when I found out he was a police officer.

"I immediately began to investigate. I had to know more about you. I was on top of the world when I found out that you had no significant other and also realized that no one could ever be good enough for you, even me.

"I was planning on a way for us to meet and to try to begin to court you the way that you deserved. Unfortunately, soon after I was finalizing my plans your father was killed and I realized I could not approach you at this time in your life."

He let out a frustrated sigh and I didn't know if it was for my loss or for the loss of his plans or for both.

After a couple minutes of continued silence, I turned to look at him and asked him politely to continue.

He gave a small smile and obliged. "I wanted to comfort you in your time of need. However, I knew that comfort from a complete stranger would not help so I settled on watching you constantly myself for the next several days. I stood at a distance at your father's funeral and watched you. After the service, I approached the grave and paid my respects to the man that had brought one of the most wonderful people into this world and probably instilled some of his values in her. I realized I had missed out on my opportunity to meet such a great person. A promise was made to him by me that day. It is a promise that I intend to keep. I told him that you would always be cared for. That you would be loved and cherished like you so deserved. I promised him that I would keep you safe and that I would make you happy and that you would never be alone.

The only thing I was able to do for you was send some flowers and some plants to you at your house. At the time it was the only thing I could do."

When he said this I instantly remembered the huge assortments of flowers and plants that I had received where the cards had not been signed. I had contacted the florist that delivered them and the only thing they could tell me was that the flowers were ordered by a woman who always paid in cash and brought her own cards to attach to the flowers or plants.

The cards were always written in an elegant script. They would say comforting things such as "You will never walk alone," or "Your father's love for you was unconditional and constant as you are sure to always find." These words seem to take on a different meaning now that I actually know who the author is.

I still had most of the surviving plants in my apartment. Surprisingly, they did bring me much comfort and I had enjoyed looking at them every day and the simple foliage of these plants did make me smile.

"So all the huge plants, the lilies and the roses, they were all from you?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it was all I could do. I wanted to bring you comfort and that is the only way I could think of to do it without intruding on you during your time of grieving.

"I continued to watch you or had one of my men watch you. Now that your father was gone, making certain that you were safe became my top priority. I was not trying to intrude on your life but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something had happened to you. I felt even more compelled to continue this when I realized that you really didn't keep many people in your life and that no one may even know if something were to happen to you. There was no one to watch out for you and I wasn't going to have that."

I wasn't sure how to take this all in. I don't know if he expected me to be flattered or if he actually realized that I may feel freaked out about all of this. I tried to keep a blank expression on my face as I took this all in but I must have not been succeeding because I felt him gently squeeze my hand before he continued.

"I watched as you tearfully gave the keys to your parent's house to the realtor once it was sold and drive off to start your life anew in Seattle. I had no idea why you accepted a job that was below your qualifications except to perhaps eventually move ahead in the company.

"I was never happy with your living arrangements. I did not like the area that you resided in. After that woman was raped in your complex, I made certain that you received twenty-four hour protection. I…."

I interrupted him there. "Are you behind the state-of-the-art security system that was installed in my apartment?"

"Yes, I was." He admitted unashamed.

"Even though I knew you were being protected, I still felt that the extra measure only enhanced the security. Plus, I had hoped that having the system would help you feel safer and maybe put you more at ease. I also had a system installed for the rape victim. I've had a family member who has been through a similar experience and I felt she also needed to have a sense of security. I also had the manager of your complex offer her therapy sessions to help her through her difficult time. For a while I had one of my men keep an eye on her since her attacker was still at large. When he was finally apprehended, her detail was decreased but I am continuing her therapy for as long as she feels she needs it and of course she believes this to be courtesy of the landlord."

I was taken off guard. I guess he does have a heart after all. I was really surprised that he would do this for her. After all, this woman was also a complete stranger to him and he was not apparently fascinated with her like he was with me. I still wasn't sure how to feel about the security system or the men that 'watched' me. I'm sure he knew my security codes and if and when I used it. I know he was probably trying to show me how much he cares for me but I am seriously still a little freaked.

"I have been able to see how truly wonderful you are. You helped out at the food pantry. You gave the bum on the corner a sandwich everyday on your way to work and even on the weekends you made sure you went out at the same time and gave him food. You always had a smile for him and wished him well even when he was acting grumpy.

"You never went out drinking at bars. You never dressed provocatively or outright flirted with a man. You even politely refused the never ending advances from your boss and put up with his unpleasant innuendos.

"You seemed to have a smile for everyone, especially children and the elderly. No matter how tired you may have felt, if you saw someone needing help, you would stop and help them.

"Your '92 corolla is on its last leg but you still drove it around as if it would last you another ten years. Your office building is located in an area that is high in crime and sometimes you walk home instead of driving. Not that I liked the idea of you walking in that underground parking garage alone to your car either. I just felt that you couldn't be protected anymore as well as you should be.

"But to be completely fair, I was ready for you to be here. I have thought of you and dreamed of you every night since I first saw you. The more I found out about you the more I wanted you here with me. I wanted you to be the first thing I saw in the morning and the last thing I saw at night.

"I have been anticipating the day that you would become my wife for so long now. I know this is hard for you to accept now. I'm not insisting that you become my wife now. I do believe though that you will soon find that my love for you is pure and that I am totally devoted to you. There is no one else that I want to be my wife or the mother of my children but you."

He pulled me a little tighter to him and kissed the top of my head.

_What? How?_ What in the world am I supposed to make of all this? Surely, he does not expect me to find all this information comforting. It makes me wonder if he had cameras set up in my apartment and at work if he knew what my boss did. I shuddered at the thought.

What he said next scared the shit out of me. Although I was somewhat expecting it.

"I can't wait to make love to you. To finally feel your exquisite body underneath mine. I will worship every single inch of you. To feel myself inside you and for us to become one will be heaven on earth. I know being inside you will be so much better than anything I have imagined."

He then gave a lingering kiss on the side of my neck underneath my ear. I shuddered and my body seemed to tingle from head to toe. I was slightly annoyed with myself for believing it to feel pleasurable.

I think he noticed my reaction and then moved to suck on my earlobe. My eyes closed and I felt a shiver run through my body.

I quickly came to my senses and moved my head away from him. I huffed and tried to act extremely annoyed. However the fact remains that I was more upset with myself for liking it when deep down I knew I was supposed to hate everything about this man.

Instead of a look of frustration, he held a look of amusement on his face. He wore a smirk that showed that he knew I enjoyed his actions.

I let out an exasperated sigh, rolled my eyes and quickly turned my head before the red once again inevitably filled my cheeks. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing the he had slightly turned me on but I know he already knew it. _The cocky bastard_.

When I felt I had my new emotions under control, I turned to him to speak.

"I don't really know what to say about all of this. No matter how much you feel that you know me that still does not change the fact that I don't know you."

I paused for a minute to think of the best way to word what I wanted to say next. I didn't want to anger him but I felt he needed to know what I was feeling.

"Edward, it's a little frightening to learn that I've had a shadow for so long now. I realize you wanted to protect me but this certainly borders on controlling stalker territory here. My life may not have been anyone's ideal way to live but it was my way. No, not everything about my life was enjoyable but whose life is that way? I like controlling my own life and finding my way to my own destiny. Can't you understand how I feel now that I no longer have any control over my own life?"

I tried my best not to raise my voice or sound too accusing while I did this. I have learned at least the best way to approach Edward is with a calming voice. Or at least as calmingly as I can speak under my current circumstances.

He moved his hands away from my waist and my hand only to put them on both sides of my face. He brought my face closer to his forcing me to look into his piercing and unfortunately, dazzling, green eyes.

"Isabella, I understand your apprehension. I really do. You have to realize my life has also changed. It changed the moment I saw you. You don't even know the control you possess in my life.

"Our life together will only get better for us both. Don't you understand? We can complete each other. I only took you out of the situation that you were in for your own good. No one in this world could ever benefit from your loss. You bring so much good with you and there is no reason that you couldn't continue that while you are with me. You can have even more resources at your disposal now. I only want good things for you and as selfish as it might sound, I believe I am a part of that. I don't think anyone could love you the way that I do."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead then resumed looking into my eyes before continuing. Once again, I hoped that he did not feel the shiver of pleasure that my body gave without my permission.

"As far as getting to know me, Isabella, you have all the time in the world. The one thing that you need to know about me is my commitment. When I make a commitment I always stick to it. Whether it is business or personal, my word is always one that can be trusted. You are the most important thing in my life, the most important ever. I will never abandon you. I have never felt for anyone the way I feel about you and I promise you that this will never change."

With that being said, he gently leaned in once more but this time he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I did not reciprocate but I did not push him away either. I seem to be dazzled by him easily and freeze like a deer caught in headlights. I was scared. Mostly I was scared that I like it when he kisses me and as sick as it should feel, I like the way that I felt when he held me in his arms.

This cannot be happening. I refuse be bewitched by this man. I need to find a way to clear my head before he hypnotizes me further.

"Edward, I feel a little overwhelmed right now. Can we not talk any more of this right now? This is all just a little too much for my brain to comprehend now. Can we discuss this more later? Is that alright with you?"

"Isabella…" he started but once again I interrupted him.

"Bella." I said looking him in the eyes. I didn't want him to call me Isabella anymore.

"What?" he asked.

"I prefer to be called 'Bella.' I like 'Isabella'. It is a family name and I'm glad that I can represent my family in some way but I prefer to be called Bella. It's what people who know me call me. 'Isabella' is too formal to me and I don't know – I just like 'Bella' better."

He gave me a gloriously gorgeous crooked grin which was surely turning my cheeks red. I'm sure _Crayola Crayons_ could get some ideas for different shades of red by looking at my face.

"I like both names. They are both beautiful. However, Bella does seem to suit you perfectly. I love it. Bella. My beautiful Bella." Once again he leaned in and gave me a kiss on my forehead. When he pulled back and looked at me he was wearing that crooked grin for the second time.

_Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. Why did he have to have this affect on me?_ I want to hate him. I need to hate him. He is my captor. I am his prisoner. So why do I feel weak in the knees when he looks at me that way? Why do I want to attack his lips when he leans in to me?

Natural body reaction. That's it. _See, it's not me_. It's just something your body wants when attention is given to it.

_Oh, who the hell am I kidding?_ If Larry King were looking at me like this and holding me captive, I know I wouldn't have the same reaction. What the hell is Edward Cullen doing to me?

Don't forget Bella. He stole you away from your life. He stalked you and had you kidnapped. Because of him you felt the most fear you have ever felt in your life. _Still __**fear, **__Bella. Still __**fear.**_ Don't let him remove your shield. He's waiting for you to relax. That's what he wants.

I was broken out of my 'fearing' daze when Edward spoke.

"To answer your earlier question, No, we don't have to talk anymore about this. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Would you like to take a walk with me around the lake? There's a really nice trail that surrounds it as well as a few others leading in different directions."

I was quiet while I thought about this. I had no idea what to do or what I should do.

"Or, if you prefer, you could lie down for awhile. I realize the emotional toll you must be feeling now and that coupled with what you went through yesterday must feel exhausting. Would you just rather rest now?" His concerned face and caring demeanor did take me somewhat by surprise.

"Actually Edward that is exactly what I would like to do. Now that you have mentioned it, I do feel rather drained. Is it alright that I have a couple of hours to relax? Maybe catch up on some sleep?" I was actually able to ask him without showing any animosity.

"Yes, my sweet Bella. Come on, I'll escort you upstairs and then I'll leave you to rest." He gently took my hand in his and walked me up to the bedroom. As he took me inside, he brought my hand up to his lips and laid a soft kiss on it. He then gave me a smile and turned around and quietly closed the door as he exited the room.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all who have read my stories and a special thank you to those who review. The reviews help keep me motivated. So thank you all so much. I will update again next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Chapter 6**_

I walked over to the bed and sat down.

This is all so damn confusing. What is this man doing to me? I haven't even been here that long so I can't be developing feelings for him. Surely it's too soon to be suffering from Stockholm Syndrome.

He must have some sort of powers, like voo-doo. He can probably hypnotize anyone and have them believe and do all sorts of things. That must be it because I certainly cannot be insane. Because I know better than to believe that if someone loves you they don't kidnap you and keep you as a prisoner and tell you they are going to marry you. I mean there is no way I could fall for this crap. Right? _Oh, geez, shoot me now_.

Alright Bella it's just too much to think about now. You need to rest. You'll be able to clear your head and think much better after you rest.

I kicked off my shoes and shimmied out of the skirt. I just left the blouse on, which was longer since it was not tucked in to the skirt anymore.

Instead of the bed, I grabbed a throw blanket and laid down on the leather sofa. Luckily it was a very comfortable sofa and it was long enough for my whole body to lie on. Before long I fell into a deep slumber.

_It's dark and I'm running as fast as I can through the woods. I can hear men talking and twigs and branches snapping further behind me. I increase my speed as much as possible. I have to get out of here. I can't let him catch me._

_My breathing is heavy and I feel like I've been running for hours. I'm afraid that I'm going to collapse. I need to rest, but I can't afford to be still for too long. _

_Okay, just a short rest. I need to catch my breath and rest my muscles, even if only for a moment. _

_I see a tall, wide oak tree and take refuge on the other side of it. I sit quietly and try to compose myself. I need to get up and continue to run. _

_I give myself a pep talk and begrudgingly begin to run toward what I soon hope to be freedom and praying to find my salvation in whatever form that may be. _

'_Whoa, stop!' I heard a gruff voice say. _

_For a moment, I thought I had been caught._

'_I heard something in that direction,' the same gruff voice said._

_I cowered in my position, hiding behind another massive tree. I was afraid of being heard running this time. They were much closer than I had thought._

_I heard another voice ordering the others to spread out._

_I was now shaking in fear. I was afraid they would find me just by my loud, ragged breathing._

_I looked around me hoping to find anything that I could use as a weapon. There was nothing. However, I did see a shiny, golf ball sized rock. _

_I have seen plenty of movies where the person on the run tries to elude the others from tricks of sounds in other directions. I figured it was worth a try._

_I picked up the rock, and gave myself another little pep talk._

_I then lifted my hand and threw the rock as far as I possibly could._

'_This way!' I heard one of the men shout._

_Ah, it does work. Thank God! _

_I waited until I was sure that no one else was heading in my direction. I then swiftly turned around to begin to run again. Only I didn't make it far. I ran smack into something hard._

_I gasped, trying to catch my breath, and looked into the blazing, furious eyes of Edward Cullen._

'_Going somewhere?' he asks me, now totally livid._

'_I…I…I have…to,' but he interrupts my rambling by slapping me hard across my face._

'_When will you get it through your head that you belong to me? You cannot leave me. I will not allow it.' He slaps me again across my other cheek._

'_Come now, Isabella. It's time to face your punishment. You will never even dream of leaving me when I am done with you.'_

_He grabs me again, holding my arm painfully tight as he drags me toward the house._

I awoke with a start. Lord, it was just a dream. But that is exactly the type of Edward Cullen that I am in fear of. He's been harsh and mean. He kidnapped me. How do I know that he won't get violent with me? That's just it, I don't know. I don't want to find out either.

I noticed how much darker it was in the room. I must have been out for several hours. I probably could have slept a little longer but I figured I should probably get up before someone came for me. I sat up and tried to get my eyes to focus.

"She lives. Good evening, Sleeping Beauty." Edward said in a friendly tone.

I looked around and noticed he was sitting in the wing-backed chair on the other side of the sofa. He was grinning at me.

I grinned back. _Oh damn it. Damn it_. I am not supposed to let him think I'm happy so I quickly changed that grin to a scowl, trying to act as if it was never a grin to begin with.

Apparently, Edward caught on to my actions and began shaking with laughter. Of course this only furthered my intention of scowling which only seemed to spur him on with more laughter. _Asswipe!_

Finally I was forced to look away completely afraid that I would succumb to laughter as well. I bit my lip and stared out the window until I heard his laughter completely die out.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked him as I turned to face him.

I hope that he did not hear me talking or screaming in my dream.

"Only a few minutes. I would have woken you in a little while. But now that you're up, would you like something to eat?"

Am I hungry? No, not really. Weird. It's been hours since I had something. Huh? Oh well. And, he doesn't appear upset, so either I didn't sleep talk or he didn't catch any of it. Thank goodness for small miracles, I guess.

"No, I guess I should be but I'm not right now. You go ahead though, no need to wait on me." _Yeah, give me some time on my own. _

"Actually, I've already eaten, so I guess that's good because now I have more time with you," he says and winks at me.

Why does he have to be so damn gorgeous? And his voice. Why does he have to have such a smooth, sexy, velvety voice? Where does he get all that sex appeal? I mean sexiness just exudes off this man. So, why the hell does he want me? Why isn't he with some super sexy supermodel or actress? I mean he could get anyone. He surely wouldn't have to kidnap them to keep him company. So again I wonder why the hell I am here.

I snap out of my thought bubble when I feel his arm gently shake my shoulder as he wraps it around me while sitting down next to me on the sofa.

"Bella? You okay?" he asks me.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"I called you a couple of times but you were in your own world there. What's on your mind?" he asked me as he pulled me back more comfortably on the sofa.

"Well, I was just wondering why you chose me?" I asked.

"I've already told you Bella. What's got you confused?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Edward you could have anybody you want." I said.

He looked at me in confusion so I continued on. _However, what could be confusing I don't know._

"You're good looking, you're educated, and you have money. Look at this place and all the things you have," I said as I gestured around the room, pointing to the expensive paintings, vases and antique furniture.

"You could probably have your choice of women; anyone of which I am sure would more than willingly spend their life with you. So I just can't understand why you would want me. I am nothing like that. I am plain looking. I am utterly boring. I just have an associate's degree from two years of community college. I have nothing to offer you. There is nothing really significant about me. So, why? I just don't understand." And these sad facts were the honest truth. Now that I've said them out loud maybe he would actually see it.

He shook his head and sighed loudly.

"Bella," he began and then let out another loud sigh. "You truly underestimate yourself. I suppose, however, that is one of many things that attract me to you. But you really do need to put yourself in a better light."

He turns me so that I am facing him.

"Do you think that I am so vain and arrogant that I would only want a woman who has an Ivy League education? Do you think that I only want someone who has been on the cover of Vogue?"

He doesn't realize that he kind of proved my point there. Exactly. I could never grace the cover of Vogue or any magazine. _Well, maybe Spinster Monthly, if there were such a thing._

He chuckled. "Bella, you absolutely have no idea how appealing you are." He then brushed some hair out of my face and then placed both his hands on either side of my face.

"You are absolutely breathtaking. Your beauty is unequalled. You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid my eyes on." He said in a soft voice.

"Your eyes are mesmerizing. I never knew that brown eyes could look so appealing. The beauty in these eyes cannot be described. I feel I can see into your very soul. I could get lost staring into your eyes."

With the way he was staring intently into my eyes, I felt as if I could get a glimpse into his soul as well. His eyes were absolutely dazzling which is why I find it hard to look at him. I feel that he has the power to hypnotize me and I can't let that happen, so I reluctantly break eye contact with him.

"Your skin," he begins as he softly strokes my cheek, "is flawless. It's like the finest porcelain."

He runs his fingers over my lips. I find myself taking a quick breath. "Your lips are full, pink and perfectly shaped. They are the most kissable looking lips I have ever seen. And when your lips form into a smile – well, that is a site that can never be matched. Your smile lights up your face and lights up the room around you."

Never in my life has anyone said such things to me. They way he was looking at me while he spoke almost had me believing him. I couldn't stop the blush I felt creeping up my face.

"And this," he said and gently rubbed both my checks with his hands, "this blush, it's beautiful just like you. It shows your innocence and your pure heart."

_Damn. He must have taken a course in the 'art of seduction'. Hell, he probably taught it._

"Oh and Miss Swan, don't get me started on your body. Your body is positively sinful and way too enticing. Believe me when you pass men on the street, they are turning around and watching you walk away. On more than one occasion I wanted to pummel them. Their crude thoughts were written all over their faces. However, I couldn't fault them for admiring such beauty." As he said this, his eyes raked down my body and I found myself nervously pulling the throw blanket a little tighter around me.

"You are intelligent, funny, compassionate, and the list goes on forever. You, my sweet Bella, are the complete package. You are truly one of a kind." He actually looked at me as if he were in awe.

Yeah I guess Edward Cullen does suffer from a mental illness. He is obviously delusional.

"You know Bella I may not be able to read your mind but I can read your expression. All my mental facilities are indeed intact. The only one that would have a problem believing what I have said would be you. I hope that I can help you to see what the rest of the world sees when looking at you. You are amazing and I intend to spend the rest of my life showing you just how amazing you truly are."

"Stop it Edward!" I half cried half screamed at him.

"You just can't say things like this to me. You can't expect me to believe all this. I know what I am and I know that I am none of the things that you described." I said as I realized the truth in my statement.

He started to interrupt me, but I stopped him.

"Please just let me finish what I'm saying; I need to say this."

I took a deep breath and then continued. "I would love to be all the things you described, but the simple truth is that I'm not and I never will be. I have lived my entire life on the outside looking in and never feeling quite accepted. However, I finally began to accept myself for who I was. I stopped feeling sorry for myself and learned how to be just that – 'myself'. My life may not have been exciting but I was content in it. I adjusted."

Edward moved even closer to me. He reached his hand out and wiped tears that I hadn't even realized had fallen. He kissed my forehead and then brought me into a tight embrace.

I don't know why but I just lost it. I really started crying. All the while, he continued to hold me and rub my back.

I was taken aback by how comfortable and natural his embrace felt. I felt safe and protected in his arms. I knew that I shouldn't feel that way because of the circumstances that led me to be here now, but I couldn't help liking the feeling of belonging I felt in this moment.

"Bella, I promise you that I will get you to see the person that I see in you. I know you can't change years of thinking in a moment but I intend to get you to see the magnificent being that you are."

He then pulled out a little of the embrace to look me in the eyes before he spoke again.

"I know I need you in my life and I know you need me in your life, whether you want to believe me or not. We need each other. Have faith in me Bella. Believe me. Trust me. I can show you the beauty of yourself and we can find the beauty of us."

_Damn him. Damn him. Damn him._ He is doing it again. If he's not hypnotizing me with his looks then he is doing it with his words. Now I know that he not only taught the course on the art of seduction but he wrote the book.

For once in my life, my stomach growling came at a good time. I didn't know what else to say to him now. When he spoke like he just did, all logical thoughts seem to go straight out of my head. He was hypnotizing me again and I almost fell under his spell. Thank God I didn't eat earlier, that seemed to pay off.

"I think someone's hungry" Edward said as he stood up and extended his hand to me.

"So perceptive," I replied as I took his hand and let him pull me up.

*****~~~~~~~~~~*****

I was quite uncomfortable as I ate my dinner. He was staring at me the whole time I ate. _What? Is the soup dribbling down my chin? _Does soup turn him on? This is really bothering me.

"What?" I asked, the irritation seeping in my voice.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful, that's all. It's hard for me to keep my eyes off you." He said looking like some love sick boy.

I couldn't help it. I slurped the soup loudly. Then I allowed myself to let out a small burp.

_Hey, I would do anything at this point for him to finally say 'you're just too disgusting, get out of my sight.'_

As I continued purposefully slurping my soup, Edward finally broke out in raucous laughter.

"Oh, Bella you're even cute when you're trying to be annoying," he said between his laughing fits.

"Who said I was trying?" _Asswipe!_

"Bella, I'll never tire of you. You're certainly full of surprises. You keep me on my toes. Just one more thing I love about you." He said and it just seemed to damn all my efforts.

All his emotions gushing out and his constant staring are just really creeping me out.

I finally have a guy that's interested in me and he turns out to be a psycho. _That figures!_

I really don't think I can spend much longer here without going crazy. This is just so wrong on so many levels. I will not allow myself to become involved with this man, this sicko!

Yes, the things he has said to me were sweeter than any of my imaginings of what my 'true love' would one day say. It's just irksome that someone who doesn't really know you is the one to say these things. That certainly makes his statements seem a lot less plausible, no matter how he has fooled himself to believe it to be true.

If I listened closely, I could hear my father speaking to me in my mind. _'Bella, this man is a criminal. He has kidnapped you. He has taken you away from everything. He will only speak lies to get you to do what he wants. You must get away Bella. He could kill you. I know I've taught you better then to fall victim to a madman's illusions. You need to fight Bella. Fight for your freedom.'_

I would fight. I would find a way to emancipate myself. Edward Cullen will not get what he wants. I, Bella Swan, will show him that he can't dazzle and charm his way to gain someone's affections, especially after kidnapping them. He will find that you cannot force a person to love another.

"Edward?" I ask as I came to a realization.

"Yes, my love, what is it?" he says with that same foolish grin.

"Tomorrow, will you take me for that walk? Let me see some of the scenery around here? I think it would do me some good to get some fresh air." I hope that he doesn't catch on to my intentions.

"I would be more than happy to. Yes, love, it would probably do you some good to get some fresh air. There are some areas where the vistas are amazing. I've actually been looking forward to presenting them to you." He said with a pleased expression.

"Thank you, Edward. It sounds beautiful, and I can't wait to see it all." _Yes, take it all in. Find the best escape routes._

_Smile Bella. Keep up the charade. Let him think he is winning. You know better._

"Great, it's a date then," Edward says jubilantly.

_Yes, a date. A date to start planning my escape. _I will not let my dreams stop me from fleeing.

"Would you like to watch a movie before we turn in?" He asks as we rise from the table.

_Not Really._

"Sure, that would be great." I reluctantly realize that I would do better to appease him so that soon I could break out of here.

"What kind of film are you in the mood for?"

"Horror," I answered quickly.

I definitely don't want to watch a romantic movie with him. Hopefully whatever horror movie we watch would make my situation seem better. _Doubtful._

"Horror, really?" He asks surprised by my choice.

"Absolutely," I answer simply.

_Might as well, since I'm living in one thanks to you Edward Cullen._

xxxxx

_**Author's note: **__I really appreciate your reviews. I never realized how motivating they really are until I began writing my stories. Of course, the fact that people are reading this is encouraging in itself. Thank you for taking the time to read this and if you decide to review, I thank you for that too. The further I get along in this story, the more complex it becomes to write. So bear with me. The future chapters will see more action and therefore make it harder to develop Edward's character . ~~Thanks again~~ :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Chapter 7**_

The next morning after breakfast, Edward and I did a fair amount of walking a couple of the trails on his property.

I have to admit, his property is absolutely beautiful. Two of the trails were fairly close to his house. They encompassed a magnificent lake. We only took one of these trails since both offered the same view, just at different perspectives.

Another trail we went on had begun to seem endless. This trek had me feeling weary until we reached a clearing. The view here left me absolutely flabbergasted. I was totally in awe. I felt as if I was looking at a painting instead of the magnificent view in front of me.

From where we were standing you could see several mountains with beautiful peaks. In front of the mountains is beautiful, grassy land. A waterfall could be seen between two of the mountains leading into a stream that ran through the beautiful land in front of it. Several different colors of wildflowers littered the land making it absolutely majestic. From this vantage point, you could see several deer spread throughout the grassy areas.

After a tiring day, we finally called it quits on the hiking and returned to the house. We ate dinner and I turned in early because of the exhausting day.

Several days passed with luckily minimal physical interaction between Edward and me. He had to work, so fortunately most of my time was spent in solitude. I still haven't found out exactly what it is that Edward does for a living. The only thing Edward would say was that he had a lot of investments. I get the impression that not all of it is legal. I had also tried to trick some information out of Emmett, but I was unsuccessful.

I really wanted to know more from Edward. I wanted to know what is going on with my apartment. I want to know what happened with my job. I hate my employer thinking that I just quit.

I also wondered if anyone at work would worry about me after not hearing from me. I thought of Angela Weber. She was Mike Newton's secretary. I guess you could say that we became friends. We would sometimes meet in the break room and spend our time filling each other in on our lives. Mine wasn't very interesting. Angela's was. She is engaged to a guy name Ben. I hadn't met him, but Angela had said that she would like for me to meet him soon. When we were lucky enough to have the same lunch hour, we would usually eat our lunch outside or if it rained, in the break room. She was also helpful by frequently interrupting when I had to spend time with Mike. Although Angela and I had not spent any time together outside of work, I would like to believe that she would worry about my welfare.

The reason I did not question Edward at this time was simple. I felt that in order for me to plan my great escape that I needed to prevent arousing suspicions. Edward always seemed defensive and frustrated whenever I questioned his actions or motives. I am hoping to lure him into a false since of security that I have accepted my fate, and am gradually coming to terms with the changes in my life. I hope that if he becomes more comfortable with my acceptance then he will relax some on my security.

I spent part of my time exploring Edward's gigantic mansion. I was always on the lookout for any possibilities that my help me with my escape. I methodically memorized the placement of the exits that I discovered.

I also observed and mentally noted the comings and goings of his employees. I would go to the kitchen and make small talk with the cook so that I could find out the approximate times and days of meat and grocery deliveries. I did my best to calculate the hours that different employees worked. I would observe the demeanor of different employees. I could see who was dedicated to their job and those that were lax in their duties. I did my best to engage in conversation with people. My hope was that if these people were to believe that I had embraced my new life that they would not worry so much about keeping constant tabs on my whereabouts.

I knew I couldn't plan an immediate escape. I had to be cautious and carefully think through all the possible scenarios. I wanted to be certain that when I finally had my chance, I would be successful.

Besides Edward, Emmett was the only person that willingly came on his own to spend time with me. However, my time with Emmett was never as long as I would have liked. He was basically just checking up on me and seeing if I needed anything. I think his efforts at initiating conversation with me were to help me to feel accepted. I don't know if this was at Edward's insistence, but Emmett was a genuinely sweet person. It would be hard to not like Emmett.

I found out from Emmett that he's been married for five years now. His wife's name is Rosalie, and by the way he speaks of her, it is easy to tell that she is the love of his life. They have a two year old son named Jackson. Emmett proudly showed me a picture. His son was adorable; he was absolutely one of the cutest toddlers I have ever seen. His hair was dark and curly like his father's, and Emmett said he has his mother's blue eyes.

Emmett said he and Rosalie have a house here on Edward's property. When I asked him how large Edward's property was, he only replied that it's 'immense'. He never did give me an idea as to what the actual acreage is.

He finally admitted to me that he was Edward's brother. He also said that their brother, Jasper, works with Edward too and also maintains a home on the property. Jasper is also married. Emmett said Jasper's wife's name is Alice. He couldn't help his hearty chuckle when he told me she was a 'ball of energy'. He told me that I should be meeting Jasper soon. I didn't fail to notice that he never said if and when I would meet Rosalie and Alice. It would certainly be nice to have some female companionship. I also wouldn't mind feeling them out to see if they might be swayed to helping me obtain my freedom.

I asked Emmett why he called Edward 'boss' if he was his brother. He said "Well, he is my boss. But, no he doesn't make me call him that. The reason I do it is for the benefit of the others that work for him. They need to know that Edward is the boss; that his word is law here. He deserves their loyalty and respect. Plus, I like to find ways to irritate him and it's easier to do if I'm in 'Employee Emmett' mode. He's least likely to suspect me that way." After he said that he sported a mischievous grin, and I couldn't help but to laugh with him.

Somehow, I bet Emmett is one of only a few people who could get away with irritating Edward. I didn't even seem to have that privilege. Emmett and Edward seem to be pretty close to one another, and from what I can gather the same goes for Jasper.

XxxXxx

Here I find myself now, in my nightgown and robe, sitting on the sofa in the bedroom with my legs curled underneath me. I was so immersed in the book that I was reading that I didn't hear Edward come in, so I was startled when I heard the door close behind him.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Is your book good?" He asked as he was taking off his tie and removing his suit jacket.

"It's not bad. I find myself having to finish a book, whether I like it or not. I always have to follow the story to the end." As I said this I had a quick thought; I hope that whatever the end to my own story is, that it will be the one I want.

After grabbing his pajama bottoms from his dresser drawer, he came over to me and kissed me on my forehead.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll join you in a few minutes. Why don't you call down to the kitchen and have them bring up a bottle of wine?"

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll see you in a few." I said as I rose from the sofa and made my way to the intercom.

A few minutes later, Norman, the grey haired man, knocked on the door. He came in and wished me a good evening as he placed the bottle, chilled in ice, on the coffee table. He pulled the bottle from the ice and removed the cork and poured two glasses for us.

Right after Norman left, Edward exited the bathroom. He put away his clothes and then decided to grab a t-shirt to put on. I am so glad that he did that. It is hard not to look at his beautiful, chiseled, muscular chest and abs without wanting to roam my hands all over it. I also hate it when he catches me eyeing him. I don't want to give him the impression that he turns me on, because he doesn't. _Yeah, right Bella. You just keep telling yourself that; maybe you can fool yourself into believing it._

He walked over to me wearing that breathtaking, crooked grin of his that always leaves me dazzled, and momentarily incapacitated. Edward picked up our wine glasses and handed me one as he sat down next to me. Luckily, I have regained my senses.

"Bella is everyone treating you well here?" he asked as he sipped his wine.

"Yes, everyone has been very hospitable. You have some really nice people working for you." I really did seem to like everyone I have met so far. There is the exception of James and Laurent, but they are no longer employed here. Although, Demetri is one of the few people I have been unable to engage in conversation. I don't mind though, he does seem ill-mannered and somewhat dangerous to me.

"I'm glad. I want you to feel comfortable here, after all this is your home now too. Please let me know if there is anything you need sweetheart. I don't want you to want for anything," he said sincerely.

"Well, this may seem silly to you. I would like my purse. I had it with me when I was taken." I knew I had some money in there and I will need it when I am finally free of this place. Unfortunately, I do not have a cell phone because I couldn't afford it, and I really didn't see the need to have one since I didn't have anyone I needed to keep in touch with.

"Of course, Bella; I didn't even think about that. I'll have Emmett retrieve it for you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Edward. I would really appreciate that." I said remembering to stay calm and looking at ease. However, inside I was beginning to get angry remembering everything that has been taken from me. _Come on Bella. It's important that he believes you are beginning to be happy here. You can't afford to get angry now._

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

I debated whether or not to ask him about what I wanted. However, I decided that if I spoke calmly of this and showed that my intentions would work in his favor, then he hopefully would not become upset.

"I'd like to go to my apartment," he started to interrupt me before I could finish.

"Wait, just hear my reasons first" I said as calmly and politely as I could.

"I would like to get some of my clothes. I also have some favorite books that I like to read over and over again. There are also some sentimental items that remind of my parents that I would very much like to have. I just feel that having all these things will help me to feel more at home here." I prayed that he would take it to mean that I was beginning to think of this as my home now. I knew if he believed that, then he would be very pleased.

And he was.

"I think that is an excellent idea. Bella, you mean so much to me. I really want you to be happy here with me. If you make a list of what you would like, then I can have my men go pack it up for you and bring it here."

_No, no, no. I have to go. If I do, maybe I can escape from there._

_Okay, be calm. Speak pleasantly and smile at him. Flirt if you need to. You need to find a way to get what you want._

"Edward," he seems to really like it when I say his name. I need to remember to say it more.

"Thank you; it really makes me happy to know that I will soon have some of my belongings here with me." I looked down and then looked up, slowly peaking at him from underneath my lashes, and smiling sweetly at him.

"Edward, I really don't want anyone else going through my things. It's very personal and important to me, and I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing someone else was going through my possessions. I especially prefer to handle things that belonged to my parents myself. They are very sentimental, and I would like to keep this private from your employees. Then when I have these here, I can share them with you." I smiled, hoping it seemed innocent and would please him.

He looked deep in thought for a few moments. Luckily, though he did not seem upset.

"Next week, you and I will go to your apartment. You will be able to carefully pack anything you want, and I will be there to help you. We can bring everything you would like here and store the rest. We can get rid of anything you may not want anymore. I'll have to check my schedule and see which day works best. It will be nice to do this together." He said seeming thoroughly pleased with his answer.

_Together. Great. Yes, and then afterwards maybe we can go pick out china patterns. Not!_

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I said hoping I didn't sound disappointed.

I knew the possibility of me being left alone in my apartment was slim to none. I had just hoped that I might be able to find a way to flee. Of course, with Edward with me, any of the slim possibilities I had prayed for were now destroyed.

Edward took my empty glass of wine and placed it with his on the coffee table.

He then got unbearably closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I'm so happy that you are beginning to like it here. We are going to live a wonderful life together."

I could feel his warm breath on me. I could smell him. He had an intoxicating aroma that almost seemed like a mixture of cinnamon and sandalwood. However, I lost all thoughts when he gently began sucking on my earlobe. It brought wonderful sensations all the way down to my toes.

He then went from my ear to kissing down along my jaw line. He made his way to the corner of my lips. I took in a quick breath and was unable to make any sort of connection with my brain.

Soon, his lips were on mine, and he began gently sucking on my bottom lip. His hands moved to the back of my neck and I was pulled even closer to him. He then switched to sucking on my top lip.

It's very sad that I have never kissed a guy before. I wasn't sure what to do. I was just letting my instincts take over. I couldn't even think.

Edward gently nudged my lips open with his. His tongue explored my tongue and soon began to gently caress mine. Oh, but did he taste divine! Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and our kiss suddenly deepened and became more passionate.

We finally had to break the kiss due to lack of oxygen. Edward, however, began kissing down my throat to my collarbone.

_Take a breath Bella. Oh my Lord, that tingling feeling just tightened and damn, did it feel good!_

After he stopped kissing me, he connected our foreheads together and smiled, once again fanning his delectable smell around me. I soon realized I was sitting across his lap with my arms still around his neck. Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist. I don't even remember him lifting me.

After a few more moments, my brain cells regrouped and began slowly pouring thoughts back into my conscious.

Why did I kiss him back? _Because you wanted to. _No, I didn't want it and I didn't enjoy it. _Liar!_

"I've wanted to do that for so long now. God, Bella, you are so amazing." Even with his head so close to mine, I could see his face break out into that knee knocking grin.

_Get a hold of yourself before things escalate. You're not ready for that. _ Although, if the sensations are even better than the ones from kissing, it might be worth it. _Shut up Bella!_

"Uh, Edward, I…um am really tired. I'm ready to go to sleep." It seems as if my articulate ability was lost somewhere between the kissing and my warring thoughts.

When I climbed into bed, I noticed to my horror that I had laid down in the middle of the bed instead of my usual position, curled up in a ball near the edge.

Before I could even move, Edward had wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

Oh well, I guess this will help to convince Edward that I am surrendering to my feelings. No, I mean surrendering to the situation, not feelings because there are no feelings. _Mmm Hmm, you keep telling yourself that. _ I've got to do something soon.

XxxXxx

I had a very uneasy sleep. My dreams were strange. I would see glimpses of my mother and father, but they were shaking their heads as if they were disappointed in me. Then I saw myself back at work, but no one seemed to notice me at all, even Mike. It was as if I was a ghost, and no one could see me.

My dreams became stranger. I began getting a strange sensation that started in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it felt rather good, different than anything I've ever felt. I could feel great pleasure in my breasts. It felt as if one of them was being massaged. Enjoying my sleep, I turned on my back and then it felt like both of my breasts were being massaged.

I never had a sexual dream feel so real. I felt something wet on my nipple and it was so arousing. _Damn, that feels good! _Then I felt my whole breast being sucked. My eyes flew open. I realized I wasn't dreaming.

I looked down to see Edward reverently taking my left breast in his mouth and sucking on it. His left hand was kneading my right breast. He released my breast and flicked his tongue over my nipple; he then put his mouth to work on my right breast and began massaging the left.

I noticed my short nightgown was pulled up to just below my neck. I couldn't find my voice to tell him to stop because speech was just an impossibility right now. I'm ashamed to admit it, but deep down I don't believe I wanted him to stop.

He then moved his mouth up to my neck and began kissing and lightly sucking on it. _Oh, God!_

One of his hands left my breast and traveled down to the top of my panties and then his hand slipped inside. He glided his fingers back and forth from the bottom of my slit to the top. I knew I should tell him to stop, but I knew I would not be able to speak coherently. _Admit it; you don't want him to stop._

Suddenly he gently slid one of his fingers inside my vagina and began to slowly pump it. My breathing hitched, and I couldn't believe the wonderful, tingling feeling spreading throughout my body. When he added another finger inside of me, a small gasp escaped my lips as my body adjusted to the new feeling.

He was no longer kissing my neck. His other hand was still on my breast gently massaging it.

"Don't." I finally said in a broken whisper. "Please, stop it." I didn't sound too convincing.

"Shh, it's okay Bella, sweetheart." He said softly and looked up at me. "I just want to make you feel good."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Just relax Bella, and let your body feel." He said huskily.

My eyes opened wide when I felt him pulling down my panties.

He looked up at me and saw the fear in my eyes. "It's okay, Bella. We're not going to have sex today. I told you, I just want to make you feel good."

Before I could say anything to him, he lowered his head to the apex between my legs. He nudged my legs open as he settled himself between them. He once again resumed stroking me and then entering my vagina with his fingers. He was watching his fingers pumping in and out of me as he began to increase their speed.

I closed my eyes again, feeling embarrassed of being so closely observed.

He removed his fingers and then suddenly I felt his tongue lick up and down my slit.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I didn't want this man to know how good he made me feel, and I didn't want to enjoy it. However, my body had different ideas. _Benedict Arnold! Damn body betraying me!_

Out of nowhere, his tongue thrusted inside me. He was pumping it back and forth like he had done with his fingers. The feeling was unimaginable. I bit my lip trying my best to stifle my moans, but not really succeeding.

He then went back to licking up and down my slit. He did several passes before he centered his tongue on my clitoris. He then put two of his long fingers inside me and began pumping them in and out of me furiously. He seemed to go deeper each time and then began curling them the further back they reached.

"Ah, Edward." I didn't mean to call out his name. I just seem to not be able to control my mind or body.

His tongue on my clit produced a feeling I didn't even know existed. Between that and his magical fingers, I felt an ecstasy like none I'd ever felt before. Suddenly, my legs began shaking and I couldn't help the sounds I made as my head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. I literally lost my vision for a few moments as I was totally engulfed in euphoria.

_So that's what an orgasm feels like._

Thankfully, everything slowed. As good as it felt, I didn't think I could handle much more. It was if I kept feeling that, then I would explode.

"Oh God, Bella. You taste so fucking good. I loved the way my fingers felt inside you," he said sounding out of breath himself.

He grabbed my panties and threaded my feet through the legs and pulled them back up, and then he pulled my nightgown back down.

Edward settled himself beside me and wore a smug expression that I just wanted to slap right off of him. He pulled me up on my side and held me close against his body.

I could feel his huge erection right against my thigh. _Ew, don't expect anything in return. Bastard!_

Even though what he did felt unimaginably great, he had no right to do it. I wanted to curse at him and beat the hell out of him. But, logically I knew that it wouldn't do me any good. Plus, if I wanted things to go in my favor then I needed to control my emotions.

So, I just practiced the old saying, 'If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.'

I just can't let Edward sidetrack me.

I feigned sleep until it finally took me over, saving me from all my troubling, confusing thoughts.

**~~XxxXxx~~**

_**Author's Note: **__Your reviews have meant a lot to me. I really do appreciate your thoughts and encouragement. Thanks so much!_ : )


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Note: **__This chapter switches point of views between Edward and Bella. I felt it was necessary at this time._

**Chapter 8**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Divine! That's how I will describe how wonderful it felt to have my hands on my Bella's body.

_Damn, her body is fucking phenomenal. _

I couldn't help touching her when I was holding her in bed. All night, I had held her with her back against my chest. I knew she belonged in my arms. My arms were definitely made to hold her.

I was holding her with my hand against her stomach. It just felt so right with my hand there. I have wanted to roam my hands all over her body since the first time I saw her.

Now, everything was finally coming together. Bella and I had shared our first real kiss. It was a passionate one. She seemed a little hesitant at first as if she didn't know what to do. But, she did kiss me back. We were both active participants in this.

I wonder if she had ever kissed anyone before. You would think so. I mean just look at her. What guy wouldn't want to kiss her? But, then again, Bella is a very shy and independent person. So the possibility that she doesn't have experience is there. This thought pleases me. Oh, how lucky a guy I would be to be the only one to kiss her, touch her, hold her, and make love to her.

As I was holding her pondering all of these interesting thoughts, I suddenly realized that I had subconsciously let my hand travel up the outside of her nightgown. My hand was just grazing under her breast when I came to that realization. I didn't want to frighten her, so I started to move my hand away when I heard her let out a small moan.

I remember thinking: _Oh, Damn! She's moaning from my touch. I've got to hear that again, and I've got to keep touching her._

I brought my hand to the hem of her short nightgown and slowly pulled it up revealing her luscious breasts to me. They were just begging to be touched, nipped and sucked on.

_My Bella is so fucking beautiful!_

So, I went and paid homage to those perfect, beautiful, round breasts. I massaged, squeezed, licked her nipples, and sucked on each breast.

When I had slipped my hand in her panties and began stroking her, she faintly asked me to stop.

If I knew that if she really wanted me to stop, I would have. However, I knew my Bella was just saying what she thought she should say. I knew now that my precious love has never been in this position before. I had to reassure her that she was alright and that I was just going to make her feel good. I wanted her to feel what pleasure I could bring her.

The moans that escaped her assured me that she was enjoying this.

Finally, I could take it no longer. I just had to taste her. After feeling her juices on my fingers and smelling her sweet arousal, I knew where my mouth needed to be.

My sweet Bella was so nervous when she felt me pulling her panties off of her. I reminded her that I only wanted to make her feel good. She was enjoying this so much that she couldn't even speak.

By this time, I was extremely hard. _Painfully so. _However, I wanted this to be all about her. I wanted to show her how much I wanted to please her.

Nothing could have prepared me for such a wonderfully, exquisite taste. How lucky can I get? She is heavenly in every way. And the moans she was emitting were even more encouraging. I can't wait to hear what kind of moans she makes when my cock is finally buried deep inside her.

Now that we have moved on to this, I am sure that we will be making love in no time. I cannot wait to take her.

Clearly this was the first orgasm Bella has ever experienced. I could tell how surprised she was of her own reactions.

I felt like a lottery winner. I was one lucky winner, and Bella was the best prize anyone could ever hope for.

After I had properly worshipped her, we fell back to sleep in each other's arms. Yes, we were finally moving forward.

XxxXxx

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I probably should have slapped him. Lord knows I wanted to.

He was uncharacteristically chipper this morning. Chipper to the point of nauseating, literally. I had actually considered feigning illness this morning to get sometime alone. However, I found myself not having to fake anything. I had no appetite and felt really nauseated. I guess me being disgusted with myself for not putting up more of a fight spread to my entire body.

Luckily, Edward didn't fight me on joining him for breakfast or spending time with him this morning. He was just too damn happy. He said he'd probably just finish up some work. He told me to sleep in as late as I would like, and I could just have someone from the kitchen bring up my food later on if I wanted.

The jerk is probably meeting with pre-schools to reserve our 'children's' spots. _Yuck! I wouldn't put it past him._

xxxxx

I finally made myself get out of bed. I decided to take advantage of my 'Edward-free' time. _I certainly don't get it often enough._

I left the kitchen after finishing only a half a cup of coffee. I just didn't seem to have an appetite yet. It's easy to watch your weight when you find yourself in a stressful situation. _You just don't have an appetite._

I made my way to the solarium. It was fast becoming one of my favorite places to be in this monstrosity of a house. I really loved the view from here and the furnishings were more comfortable and relaxed. To me, this room always seems more 'lived in'. It is the one room, that I have discovered, in the house to not be a manifestation of wealth. Its simplistic ambience is more inviting than any of the other ornate and outlandish rooms I have encountered.

I was curled up in an overstuffed arm chair reading a novel when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Emmett and a handsome, blonde gentleman entering the room.

"Do you need me to leave?" I asked Emmett politely.

"Of course not, Bella" Emmett smiled at me. He walked over to me and handed me my purse. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you, Emmett" I said as I happily held my purse in my lap.

I was thankful to have this back. It is just further proof that I once existed outside of this place.

"I would like to introduce you to our brother. Bella, I would like you to meet Jasper. Jasper, this is Bella." I stood up and held out my hand as Emmett made the introductions.

It was nice to finally put a face to the name. I do remember seeing him only once before. I saw him the day I was brought here at the top of the outside stairs that Demetri was dragging me up. He had reminded Demetri that he was being watched. I remember he didn't look too happy, but he hadn't really looked altogether mean either.

"I'm really pleased to finally make your acquaintance Ms. Swan." Jasper answered rather formally, yet still somewhat relaxed.

"Nice to meet you, as well, Jasper. Please call me Bella." I said as our hands broke from our friendly handshake.

"Well, Bella, I am glad that we have finally been introduced." Jasper said. "Please, take your seat. I was hoping that you, Emmett and I could have a talk. Would that be alright with you?" He asked me.

"Of course, I would like that," I said as I resumed my earlier position in the chair but without the book.

Emmett took a seat on the couch and Jasper sat on the loveseat.

"Bella, first of all, I would like to apologize. I want you to know that I don't agree with what Edward has done. That's why you haven't seen me much around here. I didn't want to be around Edward while I was so upset. I didn't want Edward to take any of my hostility of the situation out on you. So, for your benefit and mine, I felt it was best to keep my distance for awhile. However, my wife, Alice, believes that it wouldn't do any good for me to stay away any longer. She believes if I did that I would only further damage my relationship with Edward and our attempts of a relationship with you." Jasper told me calmly and easily. He was so gentle in his tone that it was hard not take his words as sincere.

After knowing Edward for only a short time, I can see where Jasper was coming from. I did believe Jasper. I could see he was not in fear of upsetting Edward _for Edward_ but for me. Anyone can plainly see that Edward is an impatient man. I have learned already that Edward does not like anyone to disagree with him.

"Thank you, Jasper. From what I have learned so far about Edward, I can see where you are coming from. I do not hold you or Emmett responsible for Edward's actions." And it was true. It's obvious to me that Edward would have gotten what he wanted, in this case 'me', with or without the help of others.

"Bella, I do not expect you to forgive Emmett or myself. While we weren't on board for this, we didn't stop it either. I knew though that this would happen whether we objected or not. We do love and care for our brother very much. We don't always agree with him, but we always support him like he supports us. We felt if we were involved that we could help to at least insure your safety and his," Jasper told me.

I do believe Jasper was being honest with me. Yes, I am a little upset that they 'let' this happen. But, to be completely honest, I know as well as they do that this would have happened whether they were involved or not. From what I have learned from Edward himself; when he wants something, he just goes out a grabs it. In this case the 'something' was me.

After meeting and getting to know Emmett, I know that if I am ever able to get away from here, that I would never be able to implicate Emmett. I wouldn't implicate Jasper either now. Hell, because of them, I probably wouldn't even implicate Edward. I would not want to hurt Emmett and Jasper that way. Also, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, I do care for Edward. I think he's just lost in himself. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of them.

"Bella, I know you're not happy and I want you to be. You know we can't take you out of here, but we do want to help you out in any way that we can. Is there anything we can help you with or is there something you would like to talk about?" Jasper asked me.

I don't exactly know what it is about Jasper, but he seems to be able to put me at ease. This man would make a great psychiatrist. He really seems to understand my emotions. I really would like someone to talk to, especially after this morning.

"Bella, talk to us okay. Edward may be our brother and we love and care about him. But Bella, you are important to us too now. Please don't be afraid to talk to us." Emmett added.

I have really grown close to Emmett. He feels like the big brother I never had. It's definitely a strange situation I find myself in. For some reason, I just trust Emmett. Who would have thought it would be possible to actually care about these people?

"I just don't know as much about Edward as I would like to. There are some things I would like to know." I guess it was now or never to try and find what I could about Edward.

"Talk to us Bella. We'll do our best to answer your questions." Emmett reminded me.

"Is Edward a violent person? What I mean is, has he ever gotten violent with women?"

"Is he being violent with you?" Jasper quickly asked concern clearly present on his face.

"No, he hasn't been violent. But, he scares me sometimes, and I feel like he could get that way." I answered truthfully.

"How so?" Emmett asked.

"Edward gets upset so easily. He doesn't like me to question his motives. He gets mad if I want to talk about my life before here. He'll yell and gets a very scary, fierce look in his eyes and on his face." I said truthfully.

"He's always been one for instant gratification. He's used to getting what he wants." Emmett said in a disapproving tone.

"Obviously," I answered coldly.

Then I added, "I don't mean to sound ugly with you. It's just that Edward is so demanding. I have no choice in anything. Everything has to be his way."

Jasper seemed to be catching on. "Has he forced you to do anything you don't want to do?"

"Well…" and I didn't know how or if I should say anything about earlier.

"What?" Jasper asked knowing something happened.

"It wasn't exactly forced but it was done without my permission." I answered feeling ashamed even though I had nothing to feel ashamed of."

"What happened?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"I woke up this morning to Edward touching different parts of my body." I embarrassingly admitted.

"Did you tell him to stop?" Jasper immediately asked.

"Yes … I guess it didn't sound very forceful though. Uh, this is so embarrassing," I said feeling my cheeks color in the embarrassment I was feeling.

"Go on." Jasper prodded.

"I just have never had intimate contact, and all the feelings that came from it were foreign to me. It was all so new. It was hard to speak but I did ask him to stop. I don't think he believed that I wanted him to stop."

Emmett stood up rather abruptly.

"Excuse me; I have something I have to take care of right now." Emmett said through clenched teeth and immediately left the room before I had a chance to say anything to him.

_Shit._

"He's going to talk to Edward, isn't he?" I asked Jasper.

"I'm not sure. He's upset. He knows he needs to cool down. He doesn't want to scare you." Jasper answered but seemed to remain calm.

"I apologize, Bella. Edward had no right to treat you that way." Jasper said and I felt in that moment that Jasper was on my side. He seemed just as caring as Emmett.

"I don't understand why he thinks he loves me. I mean as soon as I met him he told me that he loved me." I said again feeling truly baffled by Edward's declarations.

"Bella, I do believe that is genuine." Jasper surprised me by saying.

"How could that be genuine?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I just met you and I can tell what a truly good person you are. Even though I believe it was wrong, Edward was watching you for awhile. He learned a lot about the kind of person that you are. Now, I know that he needs to get to know you on a more personal level, but I do believe what he feels for you now is pure." He said sincerely. It was obvious that Jasper truly loved his brother.

Then he added even more. "Also, you need to understand how Edward is. He's not one to take to people instantly. However, once a person wins him over, they win him over for life. Edward has never taken to a woman like he was with you. I admit that he totally went about this the wrong way. As you have discovered, he is rather impatient. He let his fears get in the way of his senses."

"I still don't see how he thinks he loves me. But, maybe that's part of the problem." The more I talked about this, the more I seemed to gain a little insight.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked perplexed.

"He doesn't share anything with me. Other then knowing he's a kidnapper and rich; I don't know much else. When I try to engage Edward in some sort of conversation about it, he changes the subject. How can he expect me to love him when I don't really know him?"

"You're right." Jasper admitted. "He needs to open up to you. He doesn't like talking about himself. He makes an assumption as to how he believes a person will react. What he needs to learn is that when you are in a relationship, or you want one, you have to allow the other person to know you, flaws and all."

Jasper's gaze fell to the floor as he seemed momentarily deep in thought.

"Give him a chance, Bella. If anyone can get through to him, it's you. You possess more power over him then even he realizes."

"But, he gets so mad when I confront him." I said not quite believing I could get through to him.

"That's because he's scared. He won't hurt you Bella. Fight back. Let him know what it will take for him to even attempt to have a relationship with you." Jasper countered.

"He won't listen to me. He won't let me talk." I replied feeling exasperated.

"Yes, he will. You must be persistent and insistent. Don't let him bully you. I do believe Edward truly loves you. He will not want to lose you. I know Edward would never physically hurt a woman, especially you. He will learn to do what it will take to earn your love or at least your respect. You can teach him, but you must have faith in yourself." Jasper was very calm and convincing when he spoke.

I just don't think it's possible to get through to him. If Jasper believes this so strongly, it may be worth a try. I just don't know if I can do it.

"Remember Bella, Emmett and I are always here for you. You can talk with us openly. What you tell us will be kept private. But, I do plan on speaking to him about his actions this morning. That was unacceptable and inexcusable."

_Ah, shit! _"But he'll be upset with me for telling you." I said nervously.

"He won't take it out on you. I promise. Besides, I have a feeling he already knows; Emmett was pretty upset because he already is starting to regard you as a little sister. Edward needs to learn what acceptable behavior is and what is not."

I'm still not certain I believe that Edward won't take out his anger on me. He may not react violently towards me, but I have a feeling that I will get a piece of his mind. I'm not sure I have the strength to stand up to Edward like Jasper is encouraging me to do. Fighting back with Edward hasn't gotten me too far as of yet. But, Jasper does know Edward better than I do. I just worry that if I fight back now that I'll ruin my chances at escape. This is all so damn confusing.

"This is confusing, I know." Jasper said as if he read my mind.

"Yes, it is. Jasper, I really don't think I can handle talking or thinking about this anymore right now. However, I do have a question for you?" I asked him hoping that I will get the answer I want.

"Sure, shoot" he said with a smile almost as breathtaking as Edward's.

"When am I going to meet Rosalie and Alice?" I've been curious about this for some time now.

"Bella, if it had been up to me, you would have met them already. Edward essentially wanted you to himself. I think he was afraid that Alice and Rosalie would continue to try to knock some sense into him. They were both against him taking you from the beginning. In fact, Rosalie had rather few choice words for Edward." Jasper chuckled, obviously remembering Rosalie's encounter with Edward.

"I also think he was afraid that the ladies would encourage you to stand up to him. He knows that Alice and Rosalie will take to you easily because of the kind of person that you are. I believe he has it in his mind that they could hinder his chances of you falling in love with him."

"However, they are both very close to Edward. I think he forgets sometimes how loyal his family is to him, just as he is loyal to us. They do know what a great person he really is. They also know that you have to look beneath the surface with Edward. That's not to say that they would not give Edward grief. I know that they would truly want a relationship to work between the two of you. My wife, Alice, already believes that you two are meant for one another even though she hasn't met you. She learned a lot about you from Edward. She even helped with the flowers he purchased for you when your father died. I don't know how to explain it, but Alice has sort of a sixth sense about things. It's like she can see the future. More often than not, her predictions seem to be quite accurate." Jasper seemed very proud of his wife.

"Okay, but when will I meet them?" I pressed.

"If Edward does not make introductions soon, then I will intervene and introduce you all myself. I know you could use some female companionship; I honestly think Edward's opinion on the three of you meeting is ludicrous. I'm going to make it my personal goal for you all to meet in the next two days, if not sooner." Jasper said convincingly.

"Thank you, Jasper. Also, do you think you might be able to convey to Edward that it will do me a world of good to be able to venture off these grounds as well? I'm kind of getting cabin fever being stuck here all the time." I asked, praying that he will help me on this. I would like a change of scenery, plus, maybe this way, I can come up with more possible escape options.

"I will mention it to him," Jasper said as he stood up. He sounded as if this possibility may not be very likely.

"If you'll excuse me Bella, I have some business I need to attend to before I go home. I promised Alice I would be home early and take her out to dinner tonight." He said smiling at the thought of his wife.

Then he added, "Once again, I want to remind you that Emmett and I will always be here for you. I don't want you to ever be afraid to speak with us. No matter how the situation with you and Edward turns out, we will always care for you and do what we can to help you. You have my promise on that," Jasper said as he walked over and patted me on the shoulder. Then with a small smile he turned and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

XxxXxx

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I couldn't be happier right now. It's hard for me to think of anything else but my beautiful Bella.

It looks as if our relationship is finally progressing. Bella is developing feelings for me. She conveyed that much in that wonderful kiss last night.

I cannot wait to make her my wife. _My wife._ That sounds so wonderful. I don't need Alice's premonitions to know that this will happen.

Lost in my thoughts, I was startled when the door to my office suddenly slammed open with a bang.

Emmett quickly strode over to where I was standing by the window. Before I had a chance to ask him what was wrong, he punched me square in the jaw.

"What the fuck Emmett!" I yelled as I rubbed my jaw. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You want to know what my problem is mother fucker?" he asked without waiting for answer before he started again.

"You are my fucking problem. What the fuck were you thinking molesting Bella this morning?" He asked furiously, clenching his fists tighter and tighter.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about." I answered feeling betrayed that Bella would discuss our intimate moment with Emmett.

"The hell you don't!" He shouted. "You're no better than a rapist. You don't put your fucking hands on a woman like that without her permission, you son of a bitch!"

He is really infuriating me now. _Piss off asshole!_

"This is none of your damn business Emmett. This is between me and Bella. Stay the fuck out of it!" I shouted back at him.

"It's my fucking business when an innocent woman, or any fucking woman, is taken advantage of by my brother who fucking knows better than that." He yelled while pointing his finger hard into my chest.

Jasper now walks in and shuts the door behind him.

_Oh, this is fucking perfect! They're gaining up on me now._

"Why, Edward?" Jasper asked calmly but with irritation clearly present in his eyes.

"You two are fucking blowing this out of proportion. She was enjoying herself. I would have stopped if she really wanted me to. Believe me, she was feeling pretty damn great at the time."

How dare they think I would take advantage of my Bella.

"Of course she enjoyed it Edward. Who doesn't like a good orgasm? That doesn't mean that she wanted it. Do you have any idea how ashamed and embarrassed she feels? She even feels partially at fault for not being more forceful when she told you to stop." Jasper shook his head.

"All three of us know who is responsible." Emmett said with his fists still tightly clenched.

"This is just something else that you took away from her Edward. One more thing that she didn't have a choice in. Can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that she is never going to fall in love with you if you make all her choices for her? That should have been a pleasant experience for her, one that she was happily apart of. Once again Edward, you go and decide what is best for someone without even truly considering their feelings." Jasper said exasperatedly.

"Edward, you're going to lose her completely if you don't start pulling yourself together. You need to talk to her and not dictate to her. You need to learn about her and I'm not talking about her good deeds. You need to know her likes and dislikes. You need to learn what makes her happy and sad. Do you know what her favorite movie is? Or her favorite book? Also, you have to let her learn about you. She won't love you just because you want her too. Come on, Edward, wise up!" Jasper said.

Okay, maybe I was going about this the wrong way. I just have a hard time waiting. I want her so much, and not just physically. I guess I'm going to have to talk to her. Apologize. _Damn, how can I fuck everything up on a damn impulse? Shit!_

"I see your point. I'll talk to her Jasper. Now I need you and Emmett to leave me alone, please." I said pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself down.

"Remember Edward, we're watching. Don't you take advantage of her again," Emmett said as he and Jasper exited my office.

I sat down in my chair and tried taking calming breaths. I needed to get myself under control before I went to talk to Bella.

xxxxx

I finally made my way up to our bedroom. It was now or never. I had to talk to Bella.

When I entered the bedroom, I slightly panicked because I didn't see her anywhere. I knew she wasn't anywhere else in the house because I had checked. Finally I noticed the bathroom door was shut and the light was on underneath. I made my way to the sofa and sat down while I waited for her to come out.

Several minutes passed and still Bella hadn't exited the bathroom. I didn't hear any running water. Was she still in there? Was she okay? Was this a trick? Has she left me?

I quickly made my way over to the bathroom door and loudly knocked.

"Bella, are you in there?" I asked feeling anxious.

"Ed…ward?" I heard her answer in a sickly, broken whisper.

Luckily the door was not locked. I opened the door and was horrified to find her on the floor by the toilet looking dreadfully ill.

I walked over and kneeled down on the floor beside her. She was hot and clammy to the touch. She must have vomited several times into the toilet. Her face was drained of color and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"It hurts, Edward" she said in between sobs.

"What is it Bella? Tell me what hurts." Oh God, please don't let anything happen to my precious woman.

"My…my side" she cried out. She pointed to her lower right side.

I had hit the intercom several times before I had kneeled beside her. This was a signal to Emmett that I needed him immediately.

I heard Emmett's heavy steps running across the hardwood floor in the hallway. Seconds later, he was at the bathroom door staring at us as Bella's head was in my lap, and I was gently stroking her hair while trying to calm her down.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong with her?" he asked worry evident in his voice.

"I think she has appendicitis. Call for an ambulance, and then call and see if Carlisle is on duty. We need to get her to the hospital immediately." I ordered and Emmett took off at lightning speed.

"Edward, please help me. It hurts so bad. Please make it stop." She begged me, breaking my heart.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's okay. You are going to be okay. The ambulance is on the way. We'll make you better, I promise," I cooed to her; all the while I was worrying about her appendix rupturing.

_I can't lose her. I won't lose her. _

I've never been an overly religious man, but I suddenly found myself praying to God to save her.

"_Dear God, please help Bella. Please take away her pain. Please Lord, don't take her from this Earth. Please don't take her away. Take me instead. She deserves so much. Please, please, have mercy. She is so innocent, so good, so pure. I'm sorry I have hurt her. I won't do it again. Please save her. Please, please, please…_" I began chanting over and over again.

I continued holding her and gently stroking her hair. _God, I love this woman._

Suddenly, Emmett reappeared and two EMT's entered the bathroom and immediately began assessing Bella while Emmett and I nervously looked on.

**XxxXxx**

_**Author's Note:**_ _I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. My mother had surgery Wednesday, and she was able to come home yesterday (Friday). I have been walking around like a zombie since Wednesday. I've been functioning on minutes of sleep at a time. She's been in a lot of pain and I've been able to do nothing but feel terrible. She's getting somewhat better now, but is in for a long recovery. She had a total knee replacement and can't be left alone for very long. Thank you for your patience. I will try to be faster with the next chapter. Please excuse me if there were mistakes in this chapter. Like I said, I've been functioning on little to no sleep, but my story is always on my mind. Thank you so much for your reviews of the last chapter. Your encouragement means so much!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 9**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Carlisle met us in the emergency room as soon as we arrived.

"What's going on Edward?" Carlisle asked concern on his face.

"This is Bella. I found her in the bathroom where she had been vomiting. She has a fever and she's having terrible pains in her lower right side. I think it may be her appendix." I told him as I tried to soothe Bella by gently stroking her hair.

"Bella, this is my cousin, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's the best surgeon in the state. You couldn't have a better physician." I rushed through my introduction, anxious for Carlisle to begin his examination.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen … ah, oh God" Bella winced in pain through her greeting.

"Please call me Carlisle. Now Bella, tell me everything that's been going on." Carlisle said as he moved closer to her.

"I've been feeling nauseated for the past several days. At first it was bearable and just occasional, but it's gradually gotten worse." Bella told him.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" I asked surprised.

"Edward now is not the time," Carlisle admonished.

"What else Bella?" He asked her crossing his arms over his chest taking everything she was saying in.

"Well, my lower right side started hurting. At first, it was just a dull pain, but now the pain has gotten more intense. It's just unbearable now." Tears began leaking from her eyes.

I wish I could take her pain for her.

"How's your appetite been?" Carlisle asked.

"I haven't really had one. Plus, I really didn't think I could handle any food." She said and once again winced in pain. "I haven't eaten since dinner last night, and that was only a few bites of chicken."

"You have a temperature of 102 degrees. A nurse will be in here shortly to draw some blood so we can check your white blood cell count. Now I need to check your abdomen. Can you lift your shirt up some for me so I can examine it?" He asked as he moved over to her side.

Bella laid back on the gurney and closed her eyes tightly as Carlisle began to gently apply pressure to her abdomen. Her painful moans suddenly became louder when Carlisle released the pressure. Endless amounts of tears seemed to just pour from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I wish I could take your pain away," I whispered to her as I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to put a rush order for a CT scan. I do believe we are dealing with appendicitis, but we need to make certain. There are other conditions that can mimic the symptoms of appendicitis. We will get a better idea of what's going on with a CT. Bella, you'll need to take off all your clothes and put on a gown. I'm going to go see about getting that scan." Carlisle said as he handed Bella a gown.

"Can't you give her anything for pain?" I asked, eager for her to get some relief.

"I can't. Pain remedies could cause the appendix to rupture. We will start her on some antibiotics though. We need to bring down her fever some before any surgery is performed. I've got to go get things started. The nurse should be in here in a few minutes to draw some blood and get her started on the antibiotics. You need to get changed Bella. We will get you better, I promise." Carlisle gave her a small smile and left the room.

"Edward …" Bella winced in pain before she could finish her sentence.

"What sweetheart?" I asked her as I gently cradled her hand in mine.

"Can you help me change? I don't think I can do it on my own."

I could tell every movement seemed to cause her pain.

"Of course," I said as I slowly and gently lifted her blouse over her head.

I proceeded to remove her bra. I then quickly brought the gown to her and helped her put her arms through the sleeves. I did my best not to look at her breasts. I didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable then she already felt.

I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and carefully pulled them off of her. She was covered up as I brought my hands underneath the gown to gently remove her panties.

I wanted so much to hold her, but even the slightest movement seemed to cause her pain.

A few minutes later a nurse came in and drew some blood. Then she started an IV of antibiotics. Bella didn't seem to like this too much; however, her pain kept her distracted while the nurse worked on her.

I was growing impatient waiting for them to come get her for her CT scan. _How the hell long does it take?_

Thirty agonizing minutes later, a nurse came to take her to radiology.

I waited, with constant worry, for them to bring her back. My phone kept buzzing. Emmett and Alice were constantly calling to check on her. I just couldn't talk to them right now. I couldn't afford to break down now. I had to keep strong for Bella.

I know appendix problems aren't always serious. However, they can be when it goes undiagnosed for days. I wish Bella had told me how she had been feeling. _Why didn't I notice?_

One of my Dartmouth buddies came close to death when his appendix ruptured. He never liked going to the doctor and just assumed he had an extreme case of the flu. That's why I'm so worried. I'd die if anything happened to Bella.

Finally Bella was brought back in. The nurse said that Carlisle would be in to speak with us as soon as he finished going over all the results.

Bella was still whimpering in pain. She willingly took my hand for support. We didn't speak. I just kept holding her hand and smoothing her hair back, while she closed her eyes and tried to will the pain away.

Ten minutes later Carlisle strode in the room with his clipboard.

"Bella, your CT scan didn't seem to show us any other problems. Your white blood cell count is elevated higher than I would like. The antibiotics should be helping. We need to prep you for surgery. We need to get your appendix removed before it ruptures. Because of your high blood cell count, I think it would be best to forgo laparoscopic surgery and opt for general surgery in case an infection has spread or an abscess is present." Carlisle said while constantly writing on the clipboard.

"Have you ever had any complications from anesthesia?" He asked looking up from his clipboard.

"The only thing I've ever had done was a tonsillectomy when I was six. I really don't remember anything about that." Bella answered.

"The O.R. is being prepped now. The anesthesiologist will be in shortly to speak with you and begin administering the anesthesia. Because you are having traditional open surgery, you will need to stay in the hospital during your recovery. This could range from a few days to a week, and you will need to stay on intravenous antibiotics to stave off infection. You may experience some pain from the surgery, but it will be an improvement from what you are feeling now. The good news is that after surgery you will be able to receive pain medication." Carlisle said giving Bella a small smile, as if this was some consolation for her experience.

"I've got to go make sure my team is in place and scrub up. We should be able to get this operation underway soon. Everything's going to work out." Carlisle gave her a reassuring pat on her head and exited the room.

I could feel the nervous waves rolling off of Bella. I sat down beside her and took her hand in mine, giving her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. I began whispering words that I hoped would comfort her. I tried to keep the worry from showing on my face.

The anesthesiologist came in and assessed her and then began to administer the drug. You could see Bella's eyes becoming heavier and heavier. Soon she was no longer able to hold them open.

I leaned down and kissed her lips and told her that I loved her and would be here when she got back. I'm pretty sure she was out, but I needed to say this for her benefit and mine. The nurse and the anesthesiologist wheeled her away to the operating room.

A nurse led me to the surgical waiting room where I found Emmett, Jasper, and Alice already waiting.

I filled them all in on Bella's condition. All we could do now was worry and wait, and hope for the best.

xxxxx

The surgery seemed to take longer than anticipated. I was becoming very frustrated. I haven't heard anything about her progress. I continually paced around the room and kept my eyes focused on the door.

After what felt like an eternity, Carlisle walked in.

"How is she?" I demanded as I practically sprinted to his side.

"She's doing okay now. She's in recovery." He said as he took off his surgical cap and wiped his forehead.

"How did the surgery go?" I asked needing more information.

"It seems as if her appendix began to rupture sometime before the surgery began." He said and let out a deep sigh.

I tried to wait as patiently as I could for him to continue. I just now noticed that Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were standing beside us listening in.

"There is some inflammation of the abdominal cavity lining; it's what we call 'peritonitis'. However, a small abscess had begun to form that acted as a barrier, and that helped stop some of the infection from spreading. It took a little longer because we spent some time cleaning her abdominal cavity. We've started her on a very powerful dose of antibiotics that she will continue to be on intravenously for several days to stop and prevent infection. She will be very weak for awhile. She will spend another forty-five minutes in recovery and then she will be moved to a private room. You'll be able to see her at that time."

"Thank you Carlisle. Thank you for taking care of her. She means the world to me." I told him, feeling relieved that she was on the mend.

"I can tell. I'll have to catch up with you later Edward. I have some other patients that I must attend to now." Carlisle said as he patted my shoulder. "A nurse will come for you when you can see her," he said as he walked out of the waiting room.

Alice came up and hugged me. "I knew she would be okay Edward."

"Thanks for being here, all of you." I said as I looked at each one of them.

"Come on Edward, sit down. Let's talk." Alice said as she took my hand and led me over to one of the couches.

"Jasper, honey, can you and Emmett get us all some coffee?" she asked, obviously wanting to talk with me alone.

As Jasper and Emmett left, Alice turned to me and her facial expression hardened.

"Edward Cullen, what the hell has gotten into you?" Alice asked, venom seeping into her voice.

"Alice, please, I don't need this right now." I said feeling exhaustion beginning to take over.

"Oh yes you do. She's going to be fine now and that's great. But, don't you see you're killing her keeping her locked up in your house? If you truly love her, like you say you do Edward, you will set her free." Alice said.

"I can't do that Alice. I'll lose her. I can't lose her," I said feeling totally lost.

"Edward, you will lose her if you force her to stay. She may be present in body, but you will never have her heart. If you want her to love you, then you must love her enough to let her make that choice. You want her to have faith in you, but you also need to have faith in her. I know you Edward. I know that you are a great man. I know the real you. Bella doesn't know that man. She only knows the man that took her away from her life. Let her get to know the real you. Let her have the choice to love you." Alice leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"I know you'll do the right thing Edward. It's who you are. It's time you realized that."

Soon Jasper and Emmett returned with coffee for us all. We all sat and sipped our coffee while I contemplated Alice's words and waited for my opportunity to see Bella again.

***~~~**~~~***

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Can I open my eyes? _Uh, no. Too hard. Too heavy._

"… recover for a few days …. course of antibiotics … blah, blah, blah"

_What? Huh? Is somebody talking to me?_

"… hear me Bella? … Bella?"

Maybe I can open my eyes just a little bit. I can just barely move my eyelids.

_Damn, that light is bright!_

"It's okay Bella; I'll talk to you again later. You're okay now. Just get some rest."

_Mmm 'K. I'll just rest my eyes for a little while._

xxxxx

I felt half awake inside a deep fog. I could hear muffled voices that gradually became clearer. I couldn't move or open my eyes. I had no energy or strength.

"But Edward, you want her to love you, right?" A female voice asked.

"Of course I do." It sounded as if Edward whispered.

Okay. So Edward is here and some woman is here. I guess they're talking about me. Alright, so maybe I won't 'officially' wake up yet. I want to see where this conversation is going.

"Then you've got to talk to her Edward," the feminine voice said.

"I don't know what to say." He sounded broken, defeated.

"How about the truth? Tell her about your life. Ask her what you can do to keep her in your life. If you want a real relationship with her Edward, then you have to talk to her. You also have to listen. You can't cut her off every time you hear something you don't like. Get to know the real Bella and let her get to know the real Edward." The voice said gently to him.

"I don't know how to do that." Edward admitted.

"Yes, you do Edward. You did it with me and Rosalie. You just didn't have the fear of rejection with us. You don't want to admit it, but you get scared. And when you get scared, you put up walls. You can't afford to have these walls if you want to get close to her. Start tearing the walls down and let the pieces fall where they may. You have to take a chance. You have to stop dominating the court and pass her the ball. Put trust and faith in someone else."

I heard a resigned sigh come from Edward.

"Thanks, Alice. You always seem to say exactly what I need to hear. I'll try, I promise. She's worth it." I heard Edward say and I felt his hand grab mine and give it a very light squeeze.

I can't focus. I still feel so tired. _I'll just rest my eyes a little while longer. _

xxxxx

_We laid our naked bodies down next to each other on the bed. We began a passionate kiss that lit a fire in me. _

_I broke the kiss and began sucking on his elegant neck. I slowly made my way up to his ear and sucked on it and gently bit his lobe. This stirred something within him and suddenly I was on my back. He hovered over me, carefully balancing his weight. He gave me that glorious crooked smile that always knocked the breath out of me._

_His hand cupped my breast while his mouth assaulted mine. Our tongues fought for control as his hand began kneading and massaging my breast. His other hand swept sensually down my body to my core sending shivers of pleasure through every nerve ending. _

_His fingers began an expedition. My body felt as if I were holding a live wire as his hand explored my folds. When his fingers began exploring into deeper depths, the tingling sensation consumed me from the top of my head to the bottoms of my toes. When his thumb played with my clitoris, I could see stars circling my head._

_Soon, I felt his long, hard length rubbing against me as he coated it with my juices. Soon I felt his tip prodding at my entrance. I took a deep breath, eager for my body to encase him._

"Cathy, dial 1282. Cathy, dial 1282." It sounded like a voice on an intercom.

_What the hell?_

Of course, I was dreaming. Naturally. _What a dream!_

Now I'm dreaming about Edward, and I liked it. _Shit! _So damn confusing!

Okay, I know I'm at the hospital. I remember Edward finding me in the bathroom and the paramedics bringing me here. I talked to a doctor. His name is Dr. Cullen. I remember Edward saying the doctor was his cousin. _Damn, I'm surrounded by Cullen's._

I opened my eyes and took a few moments to adjust them to the light. I looked around taking in my hospital room. I was surprised yet happy to find that I was alone. Obviously, my appendix has been removed because the excruciating pain is gone. I do feel pain, but it's different. My stomach feels like someone has been stirring it as if it were a bowl of cake batter.

After a few minutes, an older blonde woman came in. She must be my nurse; she's wearing the 'fashionable' scrubs.

"Well, hello. It's nice to see you awake now. My name is Molly, and I'll be taking care of you today." She said as she walked over and checked my IV fluids.

All I could do was stare at her. It was hard to see anything but the huge, hairy mole alongside her nose. I didn't want to get caught staring, so I averted my attention to the IV she was checking.

"Well, I wonder where your entourage went off to." She wondered out loud as she took my pulse.

"Entourage?" I asked, sighing heavily.

"Well, when I came in this morning there were quite a few people in here. Actually, too many. I had to shoo away some of them. But, that handsome man with the gorgeous green eyes would never leave. I'm really surprised he's not in here now." She said as she looked around the small room as if he might jump out at any moment and say 'boo'.

I wonder who else was here. Maybe Emmett and possibly Jasper.

"How are you feeling honey? Are you in any pain?" she asked.

"It's not too bad," I said as I looked down to my abdomen.

That's when I noticed the tubes peeking out from underneath my hospital gown. I grimaced realizing these were coming out of my body.

Molly noticed where I was looking and the apparent confusion on my face.

"It's being drained. Didn't the doctor tell you?" she asked surprised.

"I sort of remember him talking to me, but I can't remember anything he said." I admitted.

She laughed. "Yeah that pain medication combined with the anesthesia can really do a number on some people. Well, when they went in, your appendix had already ruptured. They had to remove an abscess and clean out your abdominal cavity. That's what the drain is for. It's to prevent infection. We should be able to remove it in a day or two. You're lucky to have had Dr. Cullen perform the surgery. He's the best surgeon at this hospital." She grinned widely.

Sounds like someone has a crush on Dr. Cullen. _I guess all Cullen men are drop dead gorgeous._

"Yay! Sounds like someone is finally awake!" A petite, gorgeous woman with short, spiky black hair with a great figure came bounding into the room.

"How are you feeling Bella?" she asked in her sing-song voice.

"Um, I've been better," I replied in a scratchy voice. My throat was beginning to get irritated.

"Let me get you some water," she said as she reached for a pitcher and cup that was on the bed tray.

The nurse left the room as the vivacious woman in front of me handed me a cup of water with a straw.

"Forgive me Bella. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Alice. I'm Edward's sister-in-law and Jasper's wife. I'm really happy that I finally get to meet you, although I wish it could have been under different circumstances." She shook her head sadly.

I don't know if the 'circumstances' she was speaking of was me being in the hospital or being taken against my will. From the sad look on her face, I'd say it was both.

"It's nice to finally meet you to Alice," I said as I took a sip of the water. "I've heard really nice things about you from Emmett and Jasper."

She laughed. "Well Jasper may be a little biased."

"Rosalie, Emmett's wife, really wanted to be here and meet you too. But she had to stay and look after Jackson. He's got a bit of a cold and you know how the little ones are. They never want their mommy to leave, especially when they don't feel good."

"I hope he feels better soon." I said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Plus, it wouldn't do for her to bring him to the hospital while he's not feeling well. Plus, Edward would pitch a fit." She laughed again.

"Speaking of Edward, where is he?" I asked, curious that he wasn't here.

"Let me tell you something." She began. "Edward was a nervous wreck while you were in surgery. I've never seen him so worried and on edge before. He probably wore out the carpet in the waiting room for all the pacing he was doing. He relaxed some after he found out from Carlisle how the surgery went."

"Carlisle?" I asked, confused.

"Dr. Cullen" she answered and I nodded.

Then she continued. "Edward has been here in this room with you since you were able to leave the recovery room. He didn't even take a nap. Finally, Emmett and Jasper we're able to convince him to go and eat in the cafeteria. That's where they are now. He wouldn't have left if you hadn't been sleeping so soundly. I imagine he'll be back in a few minutes." She peeked over at the door after she said that as if she expected him to walk in.

She moved the chair next to the bed a little closer and carefully took my hand.

"Look, Bella, I'm really sorry about everything that you've been through. I really tried to talk Edward out of taking you away. I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I really would like us to be friends." She kept her voice low. I guess she was being careful incase Edward returned.

"I know, Alice. Emmett and Jasper have been really nice and understanding. Edward's not bad; it's just that we need to know each other better. He's a little overbearing." I said trying to choose my words carefully because I wasn't sure of her commitment to Edward.

"A little overbearing?" she laughed. "Try a lot."

She sighed heavily and spoke again. "He's very overprotective about what means the most to him. I think, well, I hope, that he will be opening up to you soon. I think he realizes the toll his actions have taken for the both of you. I really think things will begin to get better now."

Before she could say anything else, we could hear Emmett's booming laugh coming from the hallway. She scooted the chair back to the position it was originally in.

Edward came through the door first. As soon as he saw me, he came right over to my side. He gave me a quick, light kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." He apologized.

"It's fine. I haven't been awake that long." I said trying to console him because I could tell he wanted to be here.

"Yeah, she's been doing great. I came in here as the nurse was checking her vitals." Alice piped in.

"Aw, did I miss Moley?" Emmett grinned and let out a hearty laugh.

"Yeah Bella, we have to let Rose know she has some competition now." Jasper added in more laughter.

I laughed and then winced at the discomfort the laughter caused my abdomen.

"Okay, that's enough. Bella, I think it's time I took the comedy crew home. We'll come see you tomorrow. Is that okay?" Alice asked and looked as if I'd break her heart if I said no. I think anyone would have a hard time saying no to Alice.

"Of course, that would be great." I answered her sincerely. I liked Alice a lot already. She seems like someone I could see myself becoming friends with.

"Bye Bella, glad you're gettin' wella," Emmett said amusement alight in his eyes.

"Yeah, Bella, Emmett gets really silly when he gets tired. Believe me it won't be long until he's snoring." Jasper added.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Emmett retorted trying to act appalled.

I winced as I laughed again, causing Edward to take charge.

"Alright guys, time for you to go. Bella needs her rest."

They all bade me goodbye one more time with promises to see me again soon and then left.

Edward pulled the chair closer to my bedside. He took my hand, and gave me a doleful smile. I could see and sense a myriad of emotions in his face.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said in a repentant tone.

"This isn't your fault Edward. I'm grateful that you found me when you did and took immediate action. Thank you." I told him sincerely.

"I should have noticed you weren't feeling well and taken you to see Carlisle."

This was ludicrous; there was no reason for him to blame himself.

"Edward, stop it. I wouldn't have gone anyway. I just assumed it was stress. There was no way you could have stopped this from happening."

"That's not the only thing I'm sorry for." Edward admitted.

"What else are you sorry about?" Maybe the words I heard Alice speak when I listened in on them earlier really took effect.

He took a deep breath. "When I look back upon my actions, I realize how out of line I was. I didn't think things through as I should have. I acted stupidly and impulsively."

I didn't say anything. I watched him furrow his brows as he thought of what he wanted to say next.

"I realize now how illogical it was for me to take you away from your life and expect you to embrace what I wanted. I know I can't change what I've done, but I hope you will give me the opportunity to make things better."

"What exactly are you proposing?" I curiously asked.

"I took away your choices, and I deeply regret that. I would like to do things as I should have done originally. I should have asked you out. I should have gotten to know you and allow you to know me. It was very wrong of me to take you away from your life. You can go back to your apartment, if you'd like. I must be honest and let you know that I don't open up easily. However, I want to. I want you to know me. I just ask that you be patient with me. It's not something that's easy for me to do and I'll need time to gradually build up to it. I can't promise that I will always be able to rein in my frustrations, but I promise you that I would never take anything out on you. But, this is all up to you. It's your choice. If you don't want to see me, I will understand. But please allow me a chance."

For the first time, I could see how vulnerable Edward was. It was as if I was looking at a scared little boy. He seemed to almost be on the verge of tears.

"And Bella, I hope you can forgive me for taking advantage of you. In my mind, I believed that you wanted me to pleasure you which is why I assumed you were not serious when you asked me to stop. No matter what I believed at the time, I should have stopped when you asked me to. It was wrong of me to even start that without your consent. I'm so sorry." And, he did seem to be very remorseful.

"I should be honest with you Edward. I did enjoy it. However, all the sensations that I was feeling were new to me. I've never been intimate with anyone. Even though I was enjoying it, I wasn't ready for that. I just couldn't seem to find my voice, which is why when I was finely able to speak that it sounded so weak. I don't want to be intimate unless there is mutual love, and I am an active participant. I accept your apology and I will forgive you for that."

Before either one of us could speak again, Moley, I mean Molly, _Damn Emmett_, came into my room.

"I just need to check all your vitals, hun" she said as she began to take my blood pressure.

After she finished checking everything she asked me about the pain. I told her I was feeling it a little more now.

She disappeared for a minute and then returned with a syringe. She emptied it through the opening in the tube on my IV.

"This pain medicine is pretty powerful. You will probably get sleepy very quickly. It will more than likely knock you out for an hour or two. After you wake up, we'll get you some dinner. Your first meal will be liquids. Dr. Cullen will be checking on you later this evening. Relax and get some rest." She gave me a smile and walked out.

After Molly left, Edward gently held my hand again. "Bella, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I thank you all the same. We can talk more later after you've had some rest."

"Um, hmm, okay, yeah … that'd be nice." I said and I'm sure everything was probably coming out garbled as I couldn't seem to form a coherent thought.

I heard Edward chuckle. "Just sleep, sweetheart."

I wasn't sure how I felt about everything and if I would be able to pursue a relationship with him. Right now, I couldn't do anything but become enveloped in the inviting feeling that the pain medication was offering me.

***~~~~~*~~~~~***

_**Author's Note: **__I would like to thank everyone for their well wishes on my mom's recovery. I didn't mean to sound whiney. I surprised myself in getting this chapter completed as soon as I did. Everything will not be peaches and cream for our favorite couple. There are still many more things in store for them. Again, I thank you for your reviews. As always, they motivate me and keep my imagination running. Thanks! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

***~~~~~*~~~~~***

**Chapter 10**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I was released after four days in the hospital. Carlisle said that I needed a couple more weeks to fully recover. Edward wanted me to stay with him during my recovery time. Carlisle urged me to stay with Edward stating that it would be helpful to have someone keep an eye on me just in case I was to suffer from any complications. I reluctantly agreed and Edward promised me that I could move back into my apartment as soon as I was ready after my recovery.

I have to say that Edward surprised me. When we returned from the hospital, Edward had me set up in my own room. I no longer had to share a room and a bed with Edward.

Although there were still a lot of things that I wanted to know about Edward, I took an understanding approach. He had told me that it was hard for him to open up, and I could easily see that was true. Everyday though, I would learn more about him.

I was surprised and happy to discover that Edward and I could fall into easy conversations.

He really was trying. So far, he has not lost his temper with me. That's not to say that he hasn't been upset or frustrated, but it was never directed at me. He was always quick to either get himself under control or to excuse himself while he took care of whatever it was he needed to do. Possibly, he was just going somewhere to vent. I didn't ask since it didn't involve me.

On my third day back, I finally met Emmett's wife, Rosalie. She could have been a supermodel. She had long, silky, straight blonde hair. Her figure was to die for and could probably even make the most confident women feel self-conscious.

Rosalie was very friendly to me and asked me to call her 'Rose'. Like Alice, she was instantly accepting of me and let me know that she hoped we could become good friends.

Like Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett seem to complement each other perfectly. I was discovering more of Emmett's since of humor. I had no idea how funny he is and how occasionally his jokes go just a little too far. But no one can handle Emmett like Rose.

Edward and I started spending a lot of time together. I no longer found myself uncomfortable in his presence. In fact, I felt rather at ease.

We found interesting questions to ask each other. Such as the names of the last two books we've each read. For me, it was _'The Host' by Stephenie Meyer, _and _'A Room with a View' by E. M. Forster. _The last two books Edward read were _'The Blue Notebook' _by James Levine M.D. and _'The Atlantis Revelation' by Thomas Greanias._

We shared some of the same interests in food. We both loved Italian and we both had problems with Japanese. However, we decided that we would not give up on it and one day try it again. Perhaps we both just had a bad experience.

We both liked a lot of the same genres of music. We both loved classic rock, jazz, blues, classical, modern rock, some modern pop, and oldies music. Neither one of us was too into country music but we did have some favorites. Although he likes most hip hop and I don't, and I like some reggae and he doesn't seem to like any.

We even talked about dancing. He seems to know just about every kind there is. Me? Well, dancing is not something that was created for the uncoordinated. He just laughed and said I just haven't had the right partner.

He just asked me what kind of dancing I would like to learn.

I told him right away that I wasn't into that 'bump and grind' dancing. I didn't want to give him any ideas. But for some reason I don't think he would be into it either. Well, let me rephrase that. I don't think he would be into it in public. Privately, I think he'd go for it. Me? _Uh, yeah, probably not._

"So, are you going to answer my question?" Edward asked since I only answered with what I didn't like.

"Well, you're probably going to think I'm silly," I answered feeling a little embarrassed.

"I doubt that. Come on, please tell me," he prodded while sporting that smile that he seems to know makes me weak in my knees.

"Do you promise that you won't laugh at me?" I asked him skeptically.

"Of course, I promise." He affirmed.

"Well, I've always thought that the dances they did in the fifties and sixties looked like fun." I admitted with reddening cheeks.

He grinned widely.

"You mean like the watusi, the twist, and the shag; things like that?" He asked while his grin seemed to widen even further.

"You said you wouldn't laugh at me." I pouted.

"I'm not laughing. I just think that sounds like a lot of fun. The fact that's amusing to me is that it happens to be one of the genres of music I'm not familiar with how to do the dances. I know the music. I've seen the dances. I just never learned any. But you know what?" He asked while still grinning.

"What?" I asked hesitantly, uncertain as to whether I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I think we should learn how together. It'd be a lot of fun. Of course, we'll need to wait until you're fully recovered. What do you think?" He actually seemed pretty excited about it.

"I don't know. I told you dancing will likely end up with one of us wearing a cast." It seems that he thinks I'm kidding.

"Oh, it won't be bad. It will be fun, and I promise neither one of us will get hurt. What do you say?" He asked eagerly.

He seems really thrilled by this idea, and I don't think I have it in me to disappoint him.

"I guess we could try later when I'm better. You just have to promise me that you won't laugh or make fun of me. I'm telling you that you are in for a big surprise. You will never look at dancing the same again." I warned him.

"I'll take my chances. We'll make it a 50's/60's style date. Sound good?" he asked enthusiastically, and I swear I could see the wheels turning in his head while he imagined all sorts of ideas.

"Yes, it sounds good." I answered, unable to resist the jubilant demeanor he currently held.

xxxxx

During dinner I broached an important topic for me.

"Edward, I need to know what you told my complex about my apartment." I asked making sure no anger was conveyed in my statement. Though I still held resentment in being taken from my life, I no longer felt the anger and hate that I did in the beginning.

"Well, I had already gotten to know Mr. Miller from when I had the security systems installed. So, he didn't question me much at all when I informed him that you would be spending some time with me at my house and that we may travel some. I went ahead and paid him the balance left on your lease." He answered and for once he did seem a little shamefaced.

_About time. _Be nice, Bella.

"You paid the balance on my lease?" I was shocked.

"Well, yes. Remember, Bella, I wasn't thinking too rationally. I also knew that you would want your things eventually and I didn't want the world to think you disappeared off the face of the earth."

At least he was beginning to see what his actions looked like to me and I guess the rest of the world can be paid off – _whatever. _Yeah, throw money at them and they don't ask too many questions.

"So, Mr. Miller didn't ask to speak with me at all?" I asked a little angered.

"No, he didn't. I guess he didn't think about anything else once he had your lease pre-paid," he admitted.

"But Bella, I know I was wrong. I'm so sorry." Edward added.

"No, Edward. Right now I'm a little more disturbed about Mr. Miller. I would think he would have wanted to hear from me directly. I mean he may know that you wanted a security system installed for me and all, but he's never seen us together. Not once. It just surprises me that he would take your word for it, that's all. I'm not mad at you. I've already dealt with that issue. I just wanted to know how things were handled."

Has anyone noticed I'm not there? I'm I even more invisible than I thought.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he moved his chair a little closer to me.

I hadn't realized until now that tears were streaming down my face. I tried to quickly wipe them away and gain back my composure.

"I'm okay Edward, I'm just realizing how pathetic my life is, was, whatever." I sniffed.

"Your life is not nor has it ever been pathetic. How can you think that?" he asked me incredulously.

"How can I think that? That's easy. Who knows that I was kidnapped? Who knows where I really am? But most important of all, who cares? I know the answer to that one. No one." I said annoyed at the truth of my own words.

"Oh, Bella" Edward said as he enveloped me in a hug.

This time I embraced that hug with all that I had in me. I needed it. I needed him. Once again, I was crying on his shoulder.

_Feeling bad about yourself? Why not have a pity party? Call Bella Swan, she's the queen of pity parties. She can help you on your way to self-deprecation. Yes, you too can be on your way to Loserville._

"I've told you before, no one could ever benefit from your absence. Don't you think your landlord and your boss would be looking for you if they didn't actually believe that you were safe? You know more about the kind of person that I am. I took careful precautions. I covered all the bases. I led them to believe that you were safe and acting on your own accord. Please don't feel that no one cares because that simply is not true." He kept rubbing my back as he spoke to me.

"What did you tell my boss?" I asked, my curiosity definitely peaked.

"I went in and talked with him. I told him that I had asked you to work for me and that I needed you immediately. He really wanted to speak with you and see about increasing your pay. I told him that I would be glad to bring you in to speak with him and some of his supervisors. I told him that you had mentioned some sort of sexual harassment from a fellow employee. When I mentioned that he seemed to change his mind and asked me to wish you the best. Your last paycheck should have been directly deposited to your account."

I was glad to finally know the truth. Mainly I was happy that people from my job would at least think I didn't up and quit without any notice. I would never do anything like that no matter how unhappy I was.

Even though I more than deserved to know all of this, I felt I should take it easy on Edward. He was divulging more and more to me. I know that this was hard on him. Part of me wanted him to feel frustrated and embarrassed for all that he has caused me. However, I promised him that I would be patient and I intend to keep my promise. As long as I am finding out more truths than I will be content with what I am learning.

xxxxx

A few more days passed and I must admit that Edward was a gentleman. He never tried anything 'out of line' with me. The most that would happen between us was occasional hand holding. He even asked me if he could hold my hand and I would happily oblige. On occasion I would receive a chaste kiss on my forehead or cheek before we would retire for the evening to our separate bedrooms. Surprisingly enough, I welcomed these little kisses even though it would turn my cheeks different shades of red or pink.

Edward and I also spent more time doing other things. We would take more short walks along the trails on his property. I wasn't able to go too long for I was still weak. We also watched more movies together. We would spend time in his wonderfully, fascinating library. He had many books shelved high on the walls covering many different genres of literature. He had comfortable sofas and chairs to curl up on and read, and of course, the view from the many windows was magnificent.

It was funny. I was becoming more and more comfortable around Edward. I found myself no longer eager for my moments alone. I was really beginning to enjoy his company. I was surprised at all that we had in common. I never expected that we would mesh so well on so many different things since we both came from such different backgrounds.

I was still eager to learn more about his family. He was gradually opening more and more, but once again it was at a slow pace. I felt there were many things that he was holding back on me. I had no doubt that he would eventually share them but my curiosity always kept my imagination running.

I wondered what kind of business that he was running. What all was involved with his 'investments'? I had my suspicions that not all activity was legal. However, the more I got to know about Edward, the harder it was to believe that he could intentionally hurt someone. _Oh, I know he did it to me. _However, I am beginning to realize that he didn't set out to hurt me and that in his own delusional way he truly believed that he was helping and saving me. I appreciate the fact that he is realizing how the actions that he took were too extreme and not morally right. He continues to apologize to me for this and I can tell that his remorse is genuine.

Even when I spent time with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, I would try to find more information out about his business. However, it became quite obvious to me rather quickly that they would divulge no more information to me than Edward had. Alice told me that Edward needed to be the one to share this information with me. She told me that it wasn't that anyone believed that I couldn't be trusted. It was just that all that has happened in his family and his business relations has been hard for him. She said that it is just hard for him to open up to anyone about all of this. She said it was quite some time before he was comfortable enough to talk with her and Rosalie about this. However, she is quite certain that it will not take as long for Edward to confide in me. I must admit that his walls seem to slowly be coming down every day.

To be fair, I must admit that I have always been good at constructing walls around myself. Getting close to the Cullen family has helped to break down some of my walls as well. I hadn't even realized the barriers that I had placed around myself. Edward himself was one of the main people to get through to me. With his prodding and his encouragement I began to realize many things about myself.

Tonight was a prime example. We are sitting in his room talking. I find the sitting area of his bedroom to be one of my favorite places to be in this house next to the solarium and the library.

I was a little surprised by the route his questioning went tonight.

"Why is it that you haven't had any relationships with men before?" he asked taking me by surprise.

I was a little dumbfounded by this. I wasn't quite sure how to answer this. Of course, I intend to be honest, it's just that I had to think about this for quite some time before I could even begin to formulate my answer. I just wanted to sure about the reasons myself.

"I don't know. I guess I was just never truly interested in a man enough to pursue anything." I said giving the best answer I could muster.

"But you have dated before?" he inquired.

"Well, no. Like I said, I was never really interested enough in someone. Besides, I wasn't exactly one the boys flocked to or was ever really interested in." I answered truthfully.

"I doubt that Bella. You are far more interesting that you believe yourself to be. I imagine most guys were rather intimidated."

"Intimidated? By me? Surely, you jest." I replied completely baffled as to how I could seem intimidating to anyone.

"Yes, intimidating Bella, I could definitely see men being intimidated by you. You are intelligent, beautiful, mysterious and far from superficial. That is a combination that most men are not use to dealing with. It's hard to approach what you don't know. However, I'm sure some of the guys took the risk and asked you out. I'm just curious, why did you reject them?" He seemed eager to find out my reasoning.

"I don't know exactly." I said and continued to think on this.

"I guess I just wasn't ready. I've always wanted relationships, and I'm not just talking about the romantic kind. It's just always been hard for me to meet people and open up to them. I just don't like exposing myself to others." I said and continued to think this over.

"Obviously that has been an issue for me too. It's just certain areas of my life that I don't like exposing to people. However, you are helping me to realize that I don't need to do that, which is why I feel myself becoming more and more comfortable with slowly revealing myself to you. I just hope that I can make you comfortable enough to do the same." Edward said, and I appreciated his honesty.

"It's not that I don't want to share. I just never needed to since I was never really close to anyone besides my mother and my father." Right there I seemed to have some kind of epiphany that was so obvious that I should have discovered it long ago.

"Bella, what is it? What are you thinking about?" Edward could obviously see the strange expression that was surely on my face.

"It's weird. I guess I just sort of made a connection in my brain that you would have thought I would have seen a long time ago." I admitted feeling very foolish.

"You've got me in suspense here. Tell me." Edward playfully demanded.

"I lost my mother at a very young age. I was really close to her and losing her took a great toll on me emotionally. It was hard for me seeing other kids with their mothers. Once, one of my classmate's mothers accompanied our class on a field trip. I remember feeling so cheated that my mother wasn't alive and unable to do something like this for me. I was mad. Mad at myself for not being able to keep my mother alive, mad at my mom for dying and leaving me, mad at this kid who had his mom and was a total shit to her and took her for granted.

"I never realized until now how profound that day was for me and how it changed my outlook on life. I was already feeling cheated for losing the most important person in my life and that situation just seemed to exacerbate it and harden my resolve. Other than my father, I decided that I would never get close to anyone again so that I would never have to feel that kind of pain.

"I see now that it was around that point and time that I began to close myself off from others. My father was the only one I allowed myself to be close to. And with him, my relationship was different than it was from my mother's anyway. He and I were close but we did not talk and share on the same level as I did with my mother. He and I kept to ourselves mostly. It was what we had in common. However, it was never uncomfortable being with him like that. It just was what our relationship was and we both were happy with that. "

I was proud of myself that I finally made this realization and can't believe that I never picked up on this before. Talking with Edward was really helping me to open myself up. I know I would never have been able to see all of this if it weren't for Edward. He just made me feel so comfortable, so at ease, so accepted.

"Losing my father as soon as I did certainly came as a shock to me. I knew there was always a chance that he would leave this Earth earlier than he should. His job was dangerous and always had me worried for his safety. However, I knew that I couldn't hold this against him. Helping others was what he was born to do. He never liked seeing people being taken advantage of. That is why he made such a good cop. He wanted the criminals off the street, but he also wanted them to be rehabilitated. He believed everyone deserved a second chance. When I lost him, I felt like I lost the last lifeline of love and security. I felt as if I was just meant to always be alone and I accepted that fact without hesitation." All of these realizations were coming to me quickly and were very emotional. However, I knew I needed this. I needed to feel and I needed to realize what I was cutting myself off from. Which basically, I mused, was the world.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that, Bella. But I want you to know that you are not alone. I am here if you want me, and I will always care for you. All of the Cullen's have been charmed by you and consider you family whether you decide to have a relationship with me or not. I don't see that ever changing. Alice, for one, would not allow it. She sees you as the sister she never had. And Emmett, he totally surprises me. He has taken to you with an intensity I didn't know he had. Oh, I know the intense love he feels for Rose and Jackson. It's just with you; I see this over protective, loving brother. I guess you're also the sister he never had." He chuckled a little when he spoke of Emmett.

"Did you know that he punched me out when he found out I took advantage of you that morning?" he asked shocking me.

"He did? I'm sorry Edward." I probably shouldn't have said anything to Emmett and Jasper.

"No, don't be sorry. I deserved it and more. I was wrong and Emmett didn't hesitate to put me in my place. He's a lot more intelligent and observant than most people give him credit for." Edward answered and he seemed to hold a deep admiration for his older brother.

"Oh, I know what a good person he is. He's been great to me from the very beginning and I guess I sort of think of him as a big brother as well. You have a great family Edward. You are very lucky."

"I know I am, but I feel even luckier to have you in my life and I would feel even luckier if I could keep you in my life in whatever capacity that may be." His statement did not scare me. In fact, to be truthful it was the opposite. Even after all I have been through, I feel lucky to have met the Cullen's and that includes Edward. _Most definitely includes Edward._

xxxxx

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Last night, Bella opened up to me about her lack of relationships.

I hated that she felt so alone and that she needed to keep love at bay by refusing to become close to anyone. She seems to feel more comfortable with me and my family. I hope she continues to feel that way and open herself up some more. I know she can never truly love me if she doesn't try. But, right now I do believe she is trying whether she means to or not. I can tell she truly cares for my family and I believe she cares for me as well. At least, I hope she does.

I understand now that I need to open up to her even more. It's been hard but at the same time easier than I imagined talking to Bella about my life. However, I've waited long enough to share the rest about my family with her. She deserves to know everything. As hard as it may be for me, I intend to tell her, and I intend to begin tonight.

After a pleasant and laughter filled dinner with the family, Bella and I took an evening stroll around the lake. We returned later to library. It was one of our favorite places to spend time. I gently took Bella's hand as we entered and asked her if we could sit and talk for awhile. She readily obliged and we made our way to my most comfortable sofa, a wine colored over stuffed, leather couch.

As we sat down, I kept her hand in mine; I exhaled and then spoke. "Bella, I would like to talk with you more about my family. I would like to talk to you about the people you haven't met."

Bella looked at me a little confused but urged me to go on. "Okay, Edward. I would like that."

"My name is actually Edward Anthony _Masen _Cullen." I said a little quicker than I meant to.

"Masen?" she questioned.

"Yes, Masen. You see, Emmett and Jasper aren't my blood brothers. I was adopted into their family when I was seven months old."

"There's nothing wrong with being adopted Edward." She said. Maybe she was afraid I was embarrassed by this fact.

"No, I know that. I feel very honored to be a part of the Cullen family. I truly think of Emmett and Jasper as my brother and I know that they feel the same." I said confidently.

"Okay, so, I don't see a problem here," she said sounding quite perplexed.

"There's not a problem. You see my parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen, died when I was seven months old. Emmett and Jasper's mother, Antoinette, was my mother's sister. She and Robert adopted me after my parents' death. So really, my aunt and uncle became my parents. They were wonderful parents who unfortunately you will not be able to meet. They died in a plane crash when I was nineteen years old." I told her saddened as I remembered their unexpected deaths.

"I'm so sorry Edward." She squeezed my hand tenderly. "That's awful for you to lose both sets of parents."

"Yes, but I've been lucky to have my brothers and their wives. I still have a great family."

"You certainly do. If you don't mind me asking how did your parents, Edward and Elizabeth, die?" she asked and I could tell that she was afraid of overstepping her bounds.

"They were in an automobile accident that was believed to have faulty brakes."

"You don't believe it was an accident." She stated, obviously seeing the disbelief in my face.

"No, I don't." I replied simply.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I should start by telling you about my dad's business." I knew that I needed to begin here to give her the full picture.

"I assume you are speaking of Edward Sr., correct?" she asked.

"Yes, Edward Sr. You see, my father was in business with a man by the name of Aro Voltaire. Together, they founded Masen & Voltaire. Their primary goal as a company was to invest in troubled businesses that they believed could thrive given the proper backing and training. They either would hold a significant number of stocks in the company and help it become more profitable. Or, they would buy the company themselves and set to make it successful. And, they were very successful in all their dealings.

"However, Aro was never satisfied. They were making millions, yet Aro wanted more. My father was content at their level of achievement and did not see the need to expand further. So, Aro began to act on his own, without my father's knowledge. He began by buying out companies anonymously from information he was able to coerce out of others by gaining enough controlling shares. If he didn't get the information he desired, he would blackmail and threaten these people and their families."

It was quite obvious that all this was taking Bella by surprise. However, she always surprises me and instead of sounding frightened by these revelations, she urged me to continue.

"According to one of my father's colleagues, my father one day found evidence of Aro's illegal practices. He was quite angry by all of it, but even more outraged when he found out about the threats that Aro had made to others. He told Aro that he could not look the other way and would have to report him to the authorities."

Before I could continue on, Bella interrupted me.

"So you think that Aro had something to do with your parents' death?" she speculated correctly.

"Yes, I believe that he had the brake line cut. I think he bribed the police involved to state that the brakes were faulty. According to that same colleague, my parents were on their way to see an investigator with the evidence that my father had collected. So it was not very surprising that no files or information whatsoever was found in their possession regarding Aro Voltaire." I said with more emotion than I had meant to.

She gently squeezed my hand again and brought her other arm and comfortingly rubbed my forearms.

"Aro is still in business today, with his own company, Volturi Enterprises. He is practicing the same illegal activities including blackmail and threats." The hatred that I felt for Aro was obvious in my voice.

"What about your father's colleague and the investigator that he was going to meet with? Can't they help put Aro away?" she asked not seeming to know the power that Aro Voltaire possesses.

"Well, my father's colleague finally confessed this information to me when I became eligible to inherit the money that my parents had left me. He apologized for not going to the authorities for he was in fear of his life and that of his family. I understood and did not hold this against him. However, less than two weeks after he told me all of this he was hit by truck crossing the street." I sadly recalled the death of this man knowing full well that this was no accidental hit and run.

"Apparently, the investigator my parents were to meet with ended up meeting his demise the same day that my parents did. According to the reports I've read, he was the victim of a home invasion. He was shot in the head." I knew she could see that all this information I was giving her would show her that all these deaths could not have been coincidental.

"Oh, Edward, that's so horrible." For the first time, Bella initiated a hug to me. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me in close to her body. "I'm so sorry," she whispered over and over again as she soothingly rubbed my back.

I felt such a release from her hug. For the first time, I felt love from Bella. It may not be the romantic love I am hoping for, but it's a start. We are growing closer and I see that I did the right thing by opening up to her.

Soon, I will tell her what is going on with my business. I don't think she will exactly approve, but from what I've learned today, I don't believe she would hold it against me either. She deserves to know everything and I plan on sharing everything with her. I just need the courage to continue.

Today, though as been exhausting for us both. I know that I can't possible continue to talk anymore about this tonight. I also believe Bella has taken in enough for one day. Hopefully, in the next couple of days I will share everything with her before she returns to her apartment.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_**Author's Note:**_ _There are still many twists and turns ahead for Edward and Bella. This chapter was necessary to show their relationship growing and to show Bella that she may feel more for Edward then she intended. There will be more action in the upcoming chapters. Again, I would like to thank you for your reviews. The reviews do help me to stay focused on the story and give me the encouragement I need. Even if you're not reviewing, I thank you for reading my story._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 11**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

My time spent with Bella has really been enlightening for me. I've easily seen the mistakes that I have made concerning her. However, even more eye opening was how well we have gotten along lately. Bella has been more gracious than I deserve. My feelings for her have deepened even more as I discover more and more just how wonderful she is.

She was very understanding and sympathetic when I told her about the deaths of my parents. She comforted me. She seemed to have taken in everything I told her without any judgment.

Bella met with Carlisle yesterday so he could evaluate her progress after her surgery. He believes she has recovered well and his given Bella the go ahead to move back to her apartment.

She'll be leaving in two days. I don't want her to leave, but I won't force her to stay. I just worry that she won't want anything more to do with me once she is away from me. However, I realize that this is the price I must pay for my actions. I just don't want to lose her.

I reluctantly agreed not to start back the security detail that I had in place before. As hard as it is for me, I know that I have to curb my overprotective nature. I keep hearing, in my head, the words that Alice spoke to me at the hospital. She said that if I loved her that I had to set her free, let her make her own choices, and have faith in her.

As far as a job is concerned, Bella is not sure what she is going to do. I refrained from offering for her to work for me, afraid she would see that as a way for me to keep tabs on her. She has some money saved up and her rent is covered until the end of her lease, so she has time to consider all her possibilities.

However, I was adamant about the safety of her vehicle. I knew before I even spoke with her about this issue that she would never agree to let me purchase her a new vehicle. So, I decided that I wouldn't even have that argument with her and went a different route. I wanted to have her car fixed to where it was in perfect working order. I explained my reasoning to her by stressing how important it was for the vehicle to be safe to avoid accidents. Also, I reminded her of the possible dangers she could encounter if her car were to break down. Luckily, she didn't put up much of a fight and allowed me to do this for her.

I was doing pretty well at maintaining my composure and fighting the beast that occasionally wanted to take over. However, not only did I still want a relationship to grow with Bella; I was still having urges to hold her, kiss her, and to just devour her body. On more than one occasion, I was finding myself in uncomfortable situations where I would try to covertly hide the bulge that was dying to free itself from my pants to seek refuge where it was not wanted. So I found myself reverting back to my teenage years, and literally taking matters into my own hands when I was alone.

**~*~*~*~*~***

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Today's the day that I will be leaving Edward's house and heading back to my apartment.

Just after finishing dressing, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, thinking it was probably Edward wanting to escort me to breakfast.

I was surprised to see that it was Rosalie.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I hoped that we might be able to talk alone for a few minutes," she said as she settled herself by sitting down next to me on the bed.

"You're not bothering me at all. What would you like to talk about?" I replied curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you about Edward where no one else would hear us." She stated which raised my curiosity even more.

"I'm all ears." I declared and gave her a smile.

She returned the smile. "Well, I know everyone, including me, has been telling you what a great guy Edward really is. And that's true. I mean it when I say he's very loyal, compassionate, protective, generous, and loving. However, I was very upset when I learned that he wanted to take you and even more so after I found out that he went through with it."

"I don't blame you Rose or any of the others. I know you all feared for Edward and the implications this could have brought to him and to you all. Please believe me when I say that I have no intention of going to the authorities. I've grown rather found of your family, Edward included." I remarked sincerely.

"I know that. That is why I wanted to talk to you." She responded and confused me further.

"I'm not sure I understand." I admitted.

"Well regardless of what the others may think, I don't think you should let Edward off too easily. Don't get me wrong. I do think that you and Edward would make a great couple, and I hope that you will one day become part of our family officially." She said which colored my cheeks with a slight blush at the thought.

"But, what he did was wrong. I'm not saying he's had an easy life because I know that he hasn't. However, for him to think like he could just go out and pluck you out of your life was ludicrous. He needs to know that you are not one of his possessions. I'm not advising you to be mean to him or give him the cold shoulder. I just think that you should never hesitate to put him in his place. He didn't hesitate when he tried to do it to you, and your intentions are not on the same level as his were. I'm sure his intentions are better now but change takes time," she explained.

She gave me a quick hug and stood up. "Bella, I want you to know that I'm here for you if you should ever need anyone to talk to. Did Emmett give you a card with all of our phone numbers?" she asked.

I nodded. "He did. I promise I will stay in touch Rose. Maybe we can have lunch or something the next time you're in the city." I really wanted to stay in touch with her and hoped that I would be able to continue a friendship with all of them.

"That sounds great, Bella. I would really love that." She seemed very sincere in her reply and she gave me another hug and had me promise once again to call her if I needed to talk. She stepped away, giving me a sweet smile and walked out of the room.

After I had collected what little things I owned from the room, I walked downstairs to find Edward, Emmett, and Alice already seated awaiting breakfast. Edward stood up when he saw me and took the bag off my shoulder and placed it on the floor. Then he pulled out a chair for me to join them.

Emmett grinned and Alice let out giggle.

I quirked my eyebrows up in question, curious about the mischievous grin she was sporting.

"Oh, Bella you didn't think you were only going home with that one bag, did you?" Alice asked and let out a few more giggles.

"Well, I didn't exactly have anything when I came here so why would I have more than that?" I asked as I motioned to the bag sitting on the floor by the door.

"You don't think Emmett and Edward are going to be playing dress up with all the clothes Edward bought for you do you?" she asked as Edward rolled his eyes and Emmett let out one of his loud boisterous laughs.

"Yeah, if they stay here it will only cause me trouble." Emmett answered trying but failing to maintain a serious face. "See, Edward always gets mad when I wear a dress to work. I must admit the heels always kill my feet. Oh, and I would hate to catch Eddie boy in the act of trying on all of your girly undergarments. I really don't want to have to show him again how to attach the garter belt to the stockings."

All four of us broke into a long round of laughter after that. Alice was the first to gain back her composure.

"Bella, don't fight me on this. No one else can wear the clothes and they can't be returned. Besides, I'm the one that shopped for Edward and I refuse to see them just sitting here going to waste. Anyway, I won't take 'no' for an answer. I've already packed some of them for you. I did keep some of them here for you in hopes that you will return and visit with us sometimes." She grinned at me and I swear I saw her give Edward a quick wink.

"Well, there's not much I can say Alice, but thank you." I should have known Alice picked out the clothes for me. They were very stylish yet modest, which she somehow seemed to know I would prefer. I guess there is no harm in accepting them. As Alice said they were purchased for me anyway and no one else would be able to wear them.

"You're welcome," she beamed at me.

"Bella, Alice would like to ride with you in your car to your apartment. Emmett and I will follow behind in my car with all that Alice has packed for you. Is that alright with you?" Edward asked me just as the cook came in and sat the breakfast entrees on the table.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I answered him as I smiled over at Alice.

Smelling all the delicious food seemed to have the same effect on all of us. Suddenly all conversation stopped and you could only hear the clink of our forks as they scraped across our plates.

xxxxx

Alice is certainly a chatterbox. She spoke practically nonstop all the way back to my apartment. She told me about the addition she and Jasper want to add to their house. She said Jasper was meeting with a contractor today. They want to add a den and another guest room. She then went all into detail about how she wanted the rooms decorated. I kind of tuned her out after that. Don't get me wrong, I really like talking with Alice, it's just after awhile you start to think that you're brain can only take in so much information for the day and yet it was only early in the afternoon.

As we got closer to my apartment complex, I began to fret a little about them all seeing it. First off, it's not in the nicest of areas, but they already know that. It's just the inside of my apartment is furnished with furniture I bought at yard sales and flea markets. They would probably have to squint to see my TV as I'm sure it would look so small in comparison to the large flat screens in Edward's house. My kitchen is more or less a hallway with appliances, and my bedroom is smaller than Edward's master bathroom and I only have a double bed that's actually a rollaway.

Alice must have sensed my apprehension. "You know Bella, I'm sorry for everything that you went through, but I am so glad that I've met you. You're a great friend already and I appreciate the fact that you aren't judging us. I like having a friend who likes me for who I am and not what I've got and I hope that you feel the same way."

"Thank you, Alice. I needed to hear that, and I do feel the same way." I said as I pulled into the parking lot of my complex.

*

It didn't take long for the two suitcases and tote bag to be taken up to my apartment.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that not one of them seemed to look their nose up at my apartment. One thing that I have learned about them is that for all the money and possessions they have, I have not once seen any of them turn their nose up at anything or speak ill of others. The exception being James, Laurent, and now, Aro Voltaire. However, I can't say that I blame them on those counts.

Before Alice and Emmett walked out the door, I had to promise Alice that I would meet her for lunch on Friday and spend a little 'girl' time with her. I am actually looking forward to that as I never really had many girlfriends to hang around with.

Edward paused at the door after Alice and Emmett walked out.

"Bella, would you allow me to take you to dinner on Wednesday evening?" He asked nervously.

_Imagine Edward Cullen being nervous. Wow!_

"I would really like that Edward." I answered truthfully.

That gorgeous, dazzling crooked grin of his made an appearance thereby instantly increasing my heart rate.

"Wonderful. How about I pick you up at 6:30?" he said still maintaining that breathtaking grin.

"6:30 would be great." I answered and my voice sounded much lower and raspy because he was literally taking my breath away.

He chuckled, and said "Perfect. It's a date then." He gently took my hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it.

"Please be safe." He said as he began walking backwards out the door. "Until Wednesday…." He said still grinning and then turned around and proceeded to the stairs.

_A date! Wow!_

I'm 23 years old and finally going out on a date. I was actually looking forward to it. It's amazing how giddy I suddenly feel. You would think I was 13 instead of 23. I can't help it though.

After contemplating the interesting turn of events that have recently taken place in my life, I strangely realize that my life seems more interesting than it has in years.

***~*~*~*~*~**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

It's been hard for me to be away from Bella these past couple of days. I've even refrained from calling her, not wanting her to feel as if I'm intruding. I've just been so worried. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her. Jasper says I just have to tough it out and learn to control my over protectiveness. In fact, he said "Come on Edward, she's lived this long without anything happening to her. You just have to let go and let fate take whatever course it may."

Today, though, I am happy because Wednesday is here. I will be taking Bella out to dinner tonight. I made reservations as soon as I returned home on Sunday evening.

When Bella answered her door for me I was blown away by the magnificent beauty in front of me.

She was absolutely stunning wearing a deep blue silk blouse that was the perfect color to bring out her creamy skin. The blouse was tucked into a lovely black skirt that flared out near her knees. She even wore a flattering pair of heels. That surprised me since she joked about how she always tripped in heels. The cleavage showing in her blouse was just the right amount. However, I found myself staring right there remembering when I had held and sucked on those glorious mounds. It took me awhile to realize that I was just standing there staring at her.

I had to mentally kick myself to get out of my obvious ogling. I realized she felt embarrassed because she bit her lip and began to pick at imaginary lent on her sleeve.

She gave me a breathtaking smile, and that beautiful blush appeared on her face when I told her how beautiful she looked.

*

We are seated at a table at the Palisade restaurant in Seattle. Our table allows us a very fine view of the harbor. We have ordered our meals, Cedar Plank Roasted Chinook for me, and Macadamia Nut Chicken for Bella. The waiter has just poured our wine.

A familiar looking man was seated near our table. I tried to place him; I'm usually very good with faces. However, I can make no connection. I've probably just seen him before, maybe at another restaurant or some function.

We began an easy conversation and it continued to flow easily throughout dinner. We questioned each other more about our likes and dislikes, and what interests us most. We found we shared a lot of the same interests and had similar views on many issues. Of course, there were many things that we didn't agree on as well; however, that's what helps give us our individuality.

Our meal turned out quite well. Bella really enjoyed her chicken and my salmon was excellent. We ordered Crème Brûlée for dessert. I knew now was the time for me to talk to her about some of my financial dealings.

"I know I haven't talked to you much about my business." I said starting off the conversation.

"No, all you really told me was that you have a lot of investments," she stated with curious eyes.

"Yes, I do. My father owned a lot of stocks and bonds and sat on the board of directors at some of the companies in which he held a great share. I began my own company, Masen-Cullen Investments, after I became educated in this area." I paused while our dessert was delivered.

"Wow, this looks great," Bella said eyeing the dessert that was placed on the table between us.

"Yes, it does," I said in agreement as we both had a few bites before I continued my conversation.

"Well, I own various stocks and bonds myself. I also am a stakeholder in various companies. Like my father, I also help with some failing businesses that still maintain potential. However, I do not take as many of those on as my father did. My father owned various properties around the world which I inherited. I have had many of these properties developed. Some have been sold, others are leased out and I may have businesses of my own soon on some of these properties. Jasper is very good in this area. He oversees a lot of the property transactions." I took in a breath and gathered my thoughts while Bella waited patiently for me to continue.

"You know that I believe that Aro Voltaire is responsible for my parents' death." I said and she nodded in response.

"It seems no evidence can be produced to prove his involvement. He took away the life of my parents for financial gain. So, I have made it a mission of mine to see that he loses the fortune he has made at the expense of others." I heaved a sigh as I watched her take this information in.

After a few minutes contemplating this, she looked at me and asked "How are you doing this?"

"With some information on his financial movements from willing informants, I've been able to beat him to the punch on some buys and have sometimes organized it for him to receive false information, therefore losing some of his interests." I answered her truthfully.

"Aren't you afraid he will find out?" she nervously asked me.

"I've been able to cover my tracks real well. Everything that has been done has been anonymously and did not leave a paper trail."

"Isn't some of what you're doing illegal? Aren't you afraid of getting in trouble legally?" she asked and shook her head.

"Technically, yes, some of it is. Like I said before though, there is no paper trail. Also, the only one that would ever have the want to implicate me would be Aro Voltaire and there is no way he could do that without implicating himself in the process. Lately, I haven't done any of that though because a new avenue has opened up for me."

"What do you mean?" She folded her hands underneath her chin and waited for my answer.

"I've been collecting evidence that can link him to insider trading. Once I believe there is enough to incriminate him and stick, I plan on turning the evidence over to the authorities."

"Aren't you afraid that you could suffer the same fate as your parents?" she asked somewhat astounded.

"No. I've been careful to cover all the bases. Things are really beginning to get wrapped up on this, and before long this will be done and over with." I felt certain about this.

"I don't know Edward. I still think you're taking a chance. Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." She blushed a little and averted her eyes to the table after she said that last sentence.

"Am I starting to grow on you?" I teased.

"Yeah, I guess you are." She grinned.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her as the waiter returned with my receipt.

"Yes" she answered still wearing that beautiful grin.

*

As I walked her to her apartment door, I couldn't help but marvel at how very lucky I am that she's giving me a chance at all. I may not deserve this chance, but I sure as hell am not going to waste it.

After she unlocked her door, she turned around to me and smiled. "Thank you for dinner Edward. I really enjoyed spending the evening with you."

The conviction in her statement led me to believe that I had no reason to doubt her.

"Thank you for coming with me Bella. Also, thanks for your understanding with all that I revealed to you tonight. That means a lot to me."

"I'm not going to judge you Edward. I just want you to be careful. I've also lost people at the hands of others. It just wouldn't be worth it if something were to happen to you in the process." She said with evident concern in her voice.

"I will be careful, I promise. Do you think I could see you this weekend?" I asked with a pleading smile.

She laughed at my expression. "Hmm, I think I can fit you in my busy schedule."

"Thanks for squeezing me in. I guess I should head home now. Can I call you later about this weekend?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Good night Edward." She stood up on her toes and kissed my cheek.

"Good night Bella" I said to her dazed as she walked into her apartment.

Maybe there is hope still left for us. Now I need to figure out something special for us to do this weekend. It will have to wait though, because right now I want to continue riding my Bella high.

***~*~*~*~*~**

_**Unknown Point of View**_

Following Edward Cullen tonight was certainly one of the smartest decisions I've made.

I discreetly followed them into the Palisade restaurant without being detected. I was able to slip the Maître d' some cash to insure I got the table closest to him. It paid off. I could practically hear every word he and his lady friend were saying.

That lady friend of his is a real looker too. It was obvious he was smitten with her by the way he looked at her. I heard him call her 'Bella'.

Because of tonight I should end up a very rich man. I was able to overhear a rather interesting confession Cullen made to his lady. This is definitely it. This is what I've been waiting for. Wait until Aro Voltaire hears this. He's been dying to know who is behind his recent failures. He's had a lot of us investigating several different possibilities.

I was smart enough to think of Edward Cullen on my own. He's never blamed Voltaire for his parents' death, publicly anyway. Mr. Voltaire never suspected him. He assumed Cullen believed their deaths were accidental like all the reports. I, however, thought that if it was possible that he didn't believe that then he would definitely want retaliation. I would if it were me. I also knew he had the money to cause that kind of damage.

Yes, listening to my instincts is going to pay off big time.

Later on in the evening when I got home I called Mr. Voltaire. He obviously knew it was me by the caller id.

"You got anything for me?" he asked in an irritated voice. He was tired of coming up with dead ends.

"Yeah, I was right. It is Cullen. I overheard him admit his involvement to his lady friend at the restaurant they dined at."

"Cullen?!" He half asked half screamed.

"That's not all Mr. Voltaire. He mentioned having evidence of insider trading on you. It sounds like he's about ready to take action." I knew this would get him riled.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed.

"How do you want to handle this?" I asked. I knew that even if Cullen was taken care of, that it would do us no good if we didn't have this 'evidence'.

"You think this woman he was with means something to him?"

I thought again about the way he looked at her. The way he gently guided her in and out of the restaurant. The way he pulled out her chair for her. Total devotion seemed to shine in his eyes. It reminded me of the way I felt when I met my woman.

"Most definitely." I affirmed.

"Find out what you can about her." He demanded.

Now I felt very smug. "I followed him. I know where she lives."

"Perfect. Come see me tomorrow. We have some plans to make." He sounded much better now.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter was a little harder to crank out and involved some research. I meant to have it up sooner, so I apologize for the delay (sometime my brain doesn't want to cooperate). As always, I appreciate your reviews. It helps when I sometimes feel like giving up – but, I won't, I promise._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

_Wow!_

That's what I had to say about my date with Edward. Yes, Wow! It was so nice to spend time with him. He really put me at ease. I didn't feel pressured at all. He was sweet and very gentlemanly, opening his car door for me, pulling out the chair at the restaurant, and very respectful of boundaries.

Edward opened up to me. He laid it all out there for me. He told me all of it even though he feared my reaction.

I really do understand how he feels. I can sympathize with him having lost my parents in ways that could have been avoided if not for the selfishness of others, a drunk and a thief.

I just worry about him. I have really grown quite attached to him. In fact, I wonder if it is wrong of me for feeling the way I do. I'm starting to feel a lot more for him. I think it's possible that I'm falling in love with him. Part of me is telling me that this is wrong and another part is screaming at that part telling it to shut the hell up.

I was surprised at my boldness when I kissed him on the cheek. From his reaction, he was surprised as well. He never tried to kiss me on his own and that was probably best but part of me really wanted to kiss him again. It's hard for me to forget the one time we kissed. It was amazing. Granted, I had nothing to compare it to, but I felt that a kiss with anyone else would fail in comparison.

I still have dreams and daydreams about that kiss. As much as I don't want to admit it, I also remember how good he made me feel when he touched my body and showed me the magnificence of his magical hands. I also can't forget that wonderful mouth.

It's a very precarious situation that I find myself in. One I never imagined I would be in. It's hard to deny how he makes me feel. I also, though, have to remind myself that what he did was wrong. My parents would be horrified if they knew I was considering a relationship with a man that had kidnapped me. It's all so frustrating.

I just can't think anymore tonight. I'll have to sleep on it and resume picking this all apart later.

*

"_Bella…." _

"_Bella…" I feel like I am hearing my mother's voice. _

_I'm lying in bed and I open my eyes and look around. Suddenly, my eyes settle on a figure sitting on the bed in front of me. My eyes finally focus, and I couldn't believe who I was seeing._

"_Mom!" I cried and launched myself in her arms._

_She hugged me tightly, and lovingly rubbed her hand up and down my back._

"_My baby, my sweet Bella, you have made me so proud," she said as she moved out of the hug but held my hands and looked at me with such love in her eyes._

"_Oh mom, I've missed you so much," I cried._

"_I know sweetheart, but I have never left you. I may no longer be here in body, but I will always be here in spirit." She gave me that affectionate and loving smile that only a mother can give._

"_I feel so lost without you and Dad," I admitted to her._

"_Bella, you are so strong. You need to realize how far you've come and to be proud of what you've accomplished. Your father and I are very proud of you baby. You've become a wonderful young lady." She was smiling again, and it was such a radiant smile that it was absolutely mesmerizing._

"_But, mom, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. I think I love him, and I know it's wrong. I know you and Dad wouldn't approve," I shamefully admitted._

"_Bella, your father and I raised a very bright and intelligent woman. We have faith in your decisions and stand by whatever choices you make in life. But, sweetheart, don't forget your heart. Go with what your heart tells you. We want you to be happy. Don't live for us. Live for you." Her words were nothing that I expected, and yet everything that you would expect truly loving parents to feel._

_She seemed to be fading before me._

"_Mom! I don't want you to go. Stay with me, please," I begged._

"_Bella, you are never alone. Your father and I are always with you whenever you want us. All you have to do is look to your heart and you will find us. Trust in yourself Bella. You don't need anyone to give you the answers. You have the answers. Be happy Bella. Live life." Her voice was also beginning to fade._

"_I love you Mom." I said as tears slid down my cheeks._

"_We love you Bella. Remember to trust in yourself," she said as her voice faded even more._

_I closed my eyes and nodded._

_When I opened my eyes again, she was gone. I laid back down and closed my eyes._

*

I was awoken in the morning by the shrill sound of my telephone.

Cursing myself for not turning the damn ringer down, I picked up the phone and discovered a very alert and chipper Alice.

"Good morning, Bella! Did I wake you up?" she asked in her normal, perky voice.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. I was surprised I slept that late. I normally wake up around 7:00 or 7:30.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I needed to get up anyway." I answered.

"Good. Well, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if we want to lunch today instead of tomorrow. Jasper is meeting with the contractor again tomorrow and he wants me there to see all the final plans. Can we do lunch today?" she asked in a hopeful tone. I could just imagine her giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I really didn't have any plans. "Today is fine Alice. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I thought we could go in my car. I can pick you up at noon. Will that work?" she asked.

"That'll work. I'll see you then." I was kind of glad it was working out this way. I really enjoy spending time with Alice.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "I'll see you at noon. Bye Bella"

I giggled at her excitement. "Bye Alice, see ya soon."

I hung up the phone and marveled at the fact that I had made such wonderful friends.

Suddenly, tears came to my eyes as I remembered the wonderful dream I had about my mother. It was a dream, wasn't it? I guess it doesn't really matter because I got to see my mom. It really felt as if she was there, and I swear my room smelled a little like the perfume she used to wear.

She encouraged me to do what my heart tells me. She said that she and Dad were proud of me. They weren't disappointed in me after all.

After I took a shower and had just finished drying my hair, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good morning, Bella. I heard Alice was going to take you out to lunch today," said a familiar velvety voice.

"Good morning, Edward. Yes, Alice said she was going with Jasper to meet with their contractor tomorrow, so we're doing lunch today."

"Well then I won't keep you long. I was wondering if I could take you out tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Sounds great," I answered. "What do you want to do?"

"I thought we could do some 'real' date stuff," he said making me real curious.

"What do you mean 'real' date stuff?"

"I mean like a movie, a walk along the harbor, a pizza, and anything else you might want," he answered and I think I heard a light chuckle.

"I think that's a great idea." I really liked that. That was all the sort of things I imagined doing on a date when I was in high school.

"Great, how about I pick you up around 1:00 and we make a day out of it?" He questioned, I guess making sure that I wanted to spend that much time with him.

_If he only knew._

"Yes, that sounds perfect. I'll see you then. Bye Edward."

"Great. Have fun with Alice today. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bella," he said and I heard the phone click.

I really was looking forward to tomorrow. And I'm hoping that Edward and I can share our second kiss and hope that it's even better than the first.

xxxxx

I had a great lunch with Alice. It was so nice to have a real girlfriend to talk to. I still have to get used to opening up, but the more time I spend with Alice, the easier it seems to get.

We ate at a nice, little casual type restaurant. Pretty much a grill and bar. It was great to just sit and chat over burgers and fries.

Even though my wardrobe had improved greatly recently, Alice insisted we go to a few stores. She wanted me to get something new to wear tomorrow for my date with Edward.

I told her that I really didn't need to because it was going to be pretty casual. However, Alice can be pretty persuasive and I admit, a little scary when she's in shopping mode. I ended up getting a pair of designer blue jeans, even though I've never owned anything better than a pair of Levi's. She insisted that I get this dark blue sweater to wear with it. She said Edward said I looked so good in blue the other night. I went with it since it impressed Edward and I tried not to let Alice know that was the reason, but I'm sure I wasn't too successful. I'm not very good with the poker face.

I even ended up with a new pair of tennis shoes. Actually they were more like Keds, but they did go with the outfit and I would definitely be comfortable in those.

Finally around 4:00, I arrived back at my apartment.

Ten minutes after Alice left, there was a knock on my door. It was Alice. I had forgotten my shoes. I thanked her and she left for the second time.

I sat down and tried to recover from our afternoon of shopping.

Ten more minutes passed and there was another knock on my door. I felt bad thinking I left something else in Alice's car and she trudged back up here to give it to me.

"What'd I leave this time Alice?" I asked as I opened the door.

I was horrified by the site of the disgusting man that stood at my door.

Before I could shut the door, he barged in. He grabbed my hands and held them tightly behind my back with one of his hands. With his other hand he brought a cloth up to my face and pressed it against my nose and mouth instantly stopping my screams.

My vision began getting real fuzzy and the only thing I could think was _'Edward, please help me.'_

Then everything went black.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

My date with Bella on Wednesday was even better than I had hoped it would be.

Bella looked absolutely beautiful. She listened attentively when I told her about my investments and everything I had done concerning Aro Voltaire. She didn't seem to pass judgment.

At the end of the evening, she kissed me on my cheek and that kept me flying high all the way home.

Bella told me during one of our talks that she never dated. So, I realized that she had never done the dinner & movie date that most do for a first date. I wanted her to have the experience that most people do on their first dates. I tried to think of other things that we could as well.

I called her late this morning about going out tomorrow. She was very receptive to my 'real' date idea. I am thrilled to make her happy and that I will get to spend most of the day with her.

I went to my office, aware that I had some work to catch up on. I decided to start with my email.

I answered some emails I had been expecting. I was just about to exit out of my email when I noticed the subject line on one of them which instantly had my stomach in knots.

_**subject: I have Isabella Swan**_

I called Jasper and asked him to meet me in my office immediately and to bring Emmett with him.

I immediately called Bella. I let the phone ring for a long time, but there was never an answer.

I groaned miserably as Emmett and Jasper walked into my office.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked concerned.

"I just got this email." I pointed to the screen and Jasper looked with Emmett peering over his shoulder. They both wore a grimace when they noticed the subject line. "I called Bella's, and there's no answer."

"Did you open up the email yet?" Emmett asked.

"I am now." I said and clicked on the email, afraid of what I would find.

_**Edward,**_

_**I think I probably have your most valuable**_

_**possession. Quite lovely, this girl. I can see why**_

_**you are so found of her. I'm sure you would like to**_

_**have this beautiful possession returned to you.**_

_**I may be able to arrange a trade. Click on the attached**_

_**video and you will see that we have your little beauty.**_

_**Click me!**_

The video opened with a man in a suit, but he was wearing a black ski mask that hid his face. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He let out a breath and then moved one of his hands to where his finger was waving in the air.

"Edward, Edward, Edward … you sure have caused a lot of trouble." He said shaking his head.

"It seems that you have something my boss wants, and I have something you want." He motioned to the side of him.

"Bring her in. Ah, would you look at that. It seems that dear Isabella has passed out. Oh dear, I hope we weren't too rough with her." Another man, also donning a ski mask but dressed in a dark shirt and dark pants, sat Bella in a chair. She slumped over immediately and it took the man a few moments to get her securely in the chair without falling over. Both her hands and feet were bound, and she was gagged.

I felt utterly disgusted and totally responsible.

"You see the longer we have to wait for what we want, then the longer your little girl here will suffer. You see she only has a few bruises now." The asshole took his hand and moved her face by her chin. There was a nasty looking cut above her left eyebrow and a bruise forming under her eye. I was livid. I wanted to jump through the screen and kill them all.

"That's nothing compared to what will come to her the later we have to wait. You see we're not very patient around here. Also, one of my men here is very taken with your Isabella. Ah, look there he is, you see he has a hard time staying away from her." Another man with a ski mask entered. Blonde hair peaked out at the bottom of his mask. He knelt down beside Bella and stroked her cheek and he let out a sadistic little laugh.

I knew that laugh. James. Fucking James! God, I've got to get her out of there.

"I have denied him the full access he wants now, but should my patience be tried, well then I would have no problem letting him indulge in his desire." The first man spoke again nodding at the man I knew to be James.

"Ah Edward, she is a hellcat. She's got a lot of spunk and fight in her. That's good; our man here likes that. He says it is much more fun breaking them that way." James nodded in agreement.

I heard an irritated growl escape from Emmett.

"Now you be a good little boy and give us what we want and in return, we'll give you what you want. Oh, and Eddie my boy, I think you know better than to bring the authorities into this. That definitely wouldn't be good for Isabella." He was standing behind her now with his hands on her shoulder. He took one of his hands and brushed some hair out of her face as if he was someone who cared for her.

"I am positive you know what information I want." Suddenly I thought of the dinner that Bella and I had at Palisade.

_Fuck! The man I thought I recognized there – I have seen him before. When we did some investigating on Aro …. crap!_ _He was in one of the pictures we have of Aro. He works for Aro. Damn it!_

"You see this," he said holding out something smaller than a dime. "Interesting device this is" he said sliding it between his fingers and holding it up to the camera. "You see this thing is like my own personal 'miracle ear'" he joked. "Yes, with this amazing device I can tune into any conversation in a crowded room. And I bet you can guess which one I found to be most interesting last Friday at the Palisade restaurant?" He and James both laughed at this.

Jasper and Emmett both looked at me with worried expressions.

"The more time should pass, then the more impatient I should become. Every time I grow impatient, Isabella will suffer. Don't worry, after I feel she has suffered sufficiently I will send you another email so you can see for yourself. Don't you believe a picture tells a thousand words? My video will anyway." He was still standing behind Bella and he placed his hands on her face and squeezed her cheeks.

"Wakey, wakey, Bella" he said looking mockingly at the camera.

You could hear her groan and she slowly began to open her eyes. Her eyes flitted all around her and then she seemed to remember the situation she found herself in and screamed through her gag, unaware that they were filming her.

He removed his hands and then he slapped the side of her face with one. Tears instantly sprang from her eyes as well as my own.

"So, I advise you to act wisely and act quickly. Isabella's life is depending on you."

Then the video ended. I was shocked. I was staring at the blank screen willing this all to be some nightmare that I would soon wake up from.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Author's Note: **__I hope the chapter was okay. I had a hard time writing this one as my brain really didn't want to cooperate. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**~*~*~*~*~**

_***~***_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

The last thing I remember before this place is opening the door to my apartment and seeing that vile, sadistic human being otherwise known as James.

I woke up, completely bound, in a windowless room sitting in a chair and being slapped by some deranged man. I had soon realized afterwards that the man had taped a conversation and slapping me was at the end of his speech.

This disgusting man wore a ski mask, so I had no way to know what he looked like. He told me that I may be able to leave if Edward turns over all his evidence on Aro Voltaire. So I was a pawn, a mere instrument for Aro Voltaire to continually ruin Edward's life.

I was stuck in a dank, dark, foul smelling room. A thin mattress on a concrete floor served as the only furnishing. There was no pillow for me, only a thin blanket the size of the ones the airlines give you. There were no vents in the room and therefore, no heat. I was curled up on the mattress having wrapped myself tight in the awful smelling blanket. I was absolutely freezing.

I realized that I had to do my best to keep my wits about me. I could not lose myself in this situation and become numb to it. I have to find a way out. No matter what Edward is able to do, I know these people have no intention of letting me leave here alive.

There are no windows in this room, so my only chance at escape is when I am allowed out of here, taken who knows where for who knows what. Hopefully these scumbags will allow me to use a bathroom. I can only pray that I can find a way to escape then or at least have a chance to take in my surroundings to find other possible ways of escape.

This horrible nightmare is made even worse knowing that James is a part of this. That man is the creepiest person I have ever met. My skin crawls at just the thought of him.

Speak of the devil and the devil himself shall appear.

I was still curled up on my side with the blanket, so I just decided to stay that way. I kept my eyes closed as he came all the way inside. I heard the door click behind him.

He began whistling a familiar tune that I couldn't yet place.

He sat down right next to me, leaned down and sang the words in my ear. It is chilling and disturbing just like him.

"_Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,  
You sure are looking good.  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want.  
Owoooooooo!"_

He stroked my cheek, and I flinched and immediately sat up and scooted myself back the little space there was up to the wall.

"Ah, what's the matter? Don't like my little serenade?" He laughed and grinned evilly making me cringe.

"I just came to see how my favorite little hostage was doing," he chuckled and leaned all the way over to me and stroked my cheek again with his hand.

I swatted his hand away from me and yelled, "Don't touch me!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders little girl," he said as he narrowed his eyes and stared directly into mine. Then he added, "I wonder if Eddie boy is really going to come save you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, refusing to look away from his intimidating stare down.

"Well, he might. He does like challenges. I figured Eddie was done with you though. Why else would he have thrown you back? He could just be looking for his next little virgin." He was obviously trying to provoke me by taunting me.

"What? You mean the great Edward Cullen didn't tell you how he gets his women? You didn't think you were the first woman he plucked to come and be his little pleasure slave do you?" I knew he was lying, but I couldn't help the doubt I felt. James must have seen the doubt flicker across my face.

"Ah, you did, didn't you? Too bad you didn't live up to his standards, because now you might not even live at all." He laughed as if he had told some great joke.

"If you want my opinion, I don't think he's going to come after you. After all, you're just a liability to him. He's already finished with you." The sadistic grin that he flashed made me just want to slap him, yet I remained still and try to keep a poker face.

"I think I should help you. If Edward does actually feel guilty enough to rescue you then you should at least know how to please him, you know thank him properly. Of course, I don't believe he'll come, but there's no shame in being prepared now, is there?" He raked his eyes over my body several times and chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry though sweetheart, I'll make sure that you don't die a virgin." He moved until he sat right beside me. Then he leaned over me looking me right in the eye while he grabbed and squeezed my breast.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I shoved his hand away and started to slap him before he grabbed my hand and held it painfully tight in his.

"You better watch it, you little bitch. When the time does come for you to die, I can make sure that it's slow and painful. I can get you to beg me to kill you. Your fate no longer rests in your hands or Edward's for that matter. You better get use to us, me especially." Then he leaned in as if he was going to kiss me but backhanded me across my face instead.

He then stood up and began whistling the Little Red Riding Hood tune again.

Before he opened the door, he sang out, _"Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should go walking in these spooky old woods alone. Owoooooooo!" _

He finally walked out and locked the door. I heard him whistling as he walked away outside the door, officially ruining one of my favorite fairy tales.

***~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~***

_**Edward's Point of View**_

It didn't take long for Jasper and Emmett to figure out that I had finally told Bella the complete truth. Now, though, it was costing me.

I couldn't believe what was happening. My sweet, innocent Bella has been taken and is being held by these cruel monsters. Of course, I realize I am probably no better for what I had done to her before. However, I never wanted her harmed and I truly do love her.

She has forgiven me and we were on our way to having a decent relationship. _And now this?_

If I had never introduced her to my world then she wouldn't be in this position. My vendetta against Aro was now costing me the most important person in my life.

"What the fuck have I done?" I was painfully grabbing at my hair knowing that I was the one responsible for the terror that Bella is going through.

"Edward, don't start this shit now. We don't have the time or the fucking patience for your self- loathing right now. So cool it! The only thing we have time for now is to think about how we are going to get Bella safely away from these sickos." Jasper knew what I was doing. He was right. I needed to pull my head out of my ass and focus on saving Bella.

"Emmett, get Eric Yorkie here. See if he can trace where the email is coming from." Jasper knows how to keep his head on straight in tough situations. Eric Yorkie is our computer tech. He's the best we know. If there is a way to trace it, Eric can find out.

"Edward, where are all your files on Voltaire?" Jasper asked.

"There on my computer that I keep in my secure room. There's also a filing cabinet in there with some hard copies." I answered giving him the information about the whereabouts of these files that I had refused to give out for years.

Demetri had been summoned by Jasper earlier and finally walked in my office.

Jasper briefed him on the situation.

"Demetri, call Carlisle, let him know the situation we have going on here. Ask him if he can be on standby for us in case we need him. Maybe he can take some time off from the hospital." Jasper told him.

"What do we need Carlisle for?" I asked not able to think clearly.

"Edward, you saw how she was already injured. By the time we get her back, who knows what other injuries she'll have."

"Well, we have to get her now. We can let her suffer any more injuries," I practically shouted at him.

"I know Edward. I don't want her hurt either. But, we need to be prepared for anything and she will need medical attention." I know he was getting frustrated at me, but he hid it well.

"Do you have any backups on these files on Voltaire?"

"I have a portable hard drive that I keep locked up in the safe that's hidden in my bedroom. The backup is on that drive." All it takes is knowing my Bella is in danger and I'm ready to give away all my secrets.

"I will need to go through it all and see what we have before we decide on giving them anything," Jasper said.

"Just give him everything. I don't care anymore. I only want Bella back." There was nothing to decide as far as I was concerned.

"I don't think this is going to be a simple exchange Edward." Jasper said solemnly.

"You don't think they're going to let her go, do you?" God, I didn't want to hear his answer.

"No."

"I have to try. She's my life now. I can't just sit here and do nothing. Come on; don't tell me you wouldn't give up the world if Alice was in danger." I won't just sit here while they torture her.

"That's not what I'm saying. We're not going to give up Edward. But, we have to think logically. Aro Voltaire is going to expect your emotions to get in your way. He took away the one thing that he knew you would do anything to get back. We have to get a strategic plan together." Jasper is a strategist, I know this, but how can I take all this time to plan when they're only going to use that as an excuse to hurt her even more.

"You heard that vile asshole that works for Aro. The longer we take, the more they will harm her. I can't let them hurt her Jasper. She doesn't deserve this, no one does. James is there, Jasper. _**James!**_ He'll rape her if he gets the chance. We have to do this now. We can't let her get hurt." I was frantic now. Doesn't he understand what they could do to her?

"I don't want her hurt either Edward. The thing is if we move too fast without a plan in place then you're likely to lose her completely."

"We don't have a choice Jasper. We have to act now. What the hell are we waiting for?" I was growing ever more furious by the minute.

"What do you expect to do right now Edward?" Jasper asked exasperated.

"I'm going to give them what they want, so I can get what I want," I said glaring at Jasper.

"Huh? You expect to just march right in wherever it is they have her and say 'Here's my files on Aro Voltaire, now give me Bella and we'll just walk out the door.' That won't happen Edward. They won't let her leave there alive or you either."

"I don't care about me. I only want Bella safe." I huffed and crossed my arms like a child.

"If you really want Bella safe then you are going to have to let us make the best plans possible. We don't want to lose her either Edward. We all care for her. I don't want them to hurt her at all. As much as I hate to say it, I would rather them hurt her if we don't meet their timetable then to go in half cocked and get us all killed."

_What the fuck? Let them hurt her! Is he fucking mad! _I was totally fuming now and just about ready to kill Jasper.

"Don't look at me like that Edward. I hope that we can get everything done before anything happens to her. It's part of their plan though. Don't you see? They don't want us to plan. They want you to go off half cocked. They want you to burst in with guns blazing because they are prepared for that scenario. We have to take them by surprise. If we don't then Bella doesn't stand a chance." After he finished speaking, Jasper closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

I know this was bothering Jasper. I know he's trying to strategize for the benefit of us all; it's just hard to hear his words. It's not what I want to hear. All I want to hear is that Bella is safe and she's here.

Emmett came back in with Eric Yorkie. Eric immediately went and sat at the computer and watched as Jasper pointed at the email on the screen.

"Hey Eric, we need your help. See if you can trace this email. We really need to know where it was sent from. Edward, Emmett, let's take this to the conference room. We got some planning to do." Jasper said as he exited the room with Emmett and I following close behind.

***~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~***

_**Aro Voltaire's Point of View**_

That damn son of a bitch! I never thought the culprit behind my financial failures was Edward Cullen.

I have been nothing but wonderful to that boy. I gave money to his aunt and uncle, stating that he felt like a son to me as well. Of course I never cared for the brat, but hey, that's what a respectable man does, isn't it? After all I was in business for years with his father. _His father! What a fucking louse._ Never knew a good deal even if it bit him on the ass. Well that was too bad, because eventually that attitude caused him to bite the dust.

I was absolutely furious when my associate, Alec, had informed me that he overheard Cullen himself state that he had evidence that could put me away for fraud. _Insider trading, my ass._ What the hell is this bullshit? I know all my bases have been covered. Wherever a threat was encountered, it was soon quickly eliminated. Now Cullen has to be eliminated.

I will probably owe Alec a bonus on this one. He found the one thing that will definitely stop Cullen in his tracks. Isabella Swan. Just like his stupid father, he thinks with his cock. His father was always going on about his wife Elizabeth. He acted like she was the best thing in the world. The reason some men don't reach their full potential financially can always be traced to a woman. Like father, like son.

I don't plan on meeting this Isabella personally. I have received some video feed from Alec on her. I have to admit she's a pretty little thing, but definitely not worth more than a fuck. What a stupid, stupid man Edward has turned out to be.

Alec stated that a man who once worked for Edward is now under our employ. I was not happy about this at first until I met this guy. Oh, what a piece of work. Yeah, I can see him definitely getting under Edward's skin. He seems to hate him as much as I do. He also would like to have some fun with Isabella and it's obvious he harbors no feelings for the little bitch. So, this may work out pretty well for me. I told Alec not to let him harm her just yet. We may let him have some privileges as time wears on and we're not seeing results from Cullen. Apparently Cullen holds equal resentment towards this James guy, so he may end up being my ace in the hole.

Alec informed me that the initial email has been sent. We will give Cullen only a moderate window of time now before we contact him with either details on where to meet, or we may have to send him a new threat, courtesy of harm to his beloved.

As hard as it is, for now I must be patient. I have no doubt that I will prevail in the end, and Cullen will fail.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks for bearing with me in getting my story together. This has been a big undertaking, but I am enjoying it. Your reviews have really helped me stay on the path. So, I owe you all a big thank you --- __**THANK YOU!!**__ I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but the more involved the chapters become, the longer it takes to get it all into the right perspective. Thanks again for hanging in there with me. _**:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~ **

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I have been waiting impatiently as Jasper goes through all the information I have on Aro Voltaire. It's been almost twenty six hours since I've opened up the email that has torn my world apart.

We haven't yet heard from Aro's man yet. I don't know if that's a good sign or a bad sign. I want to know that my Bella is okay, yet we are not ready if we hear from them now. I just want to hurry and get her the hell out of there; get her safe.

It's been hard waiting and feeling as if we aren't getting anything accomplished.

I don't know exactly what it is Jasper is looking for. I'm not even sure that he knows. All I know is that he's been painstakingly slow and my temper has been getting the better of me.

"Damn it, Jasper, what the fuck is taking so long? They will be contacting us soon. We should already be done and be ready. We can't afford to go through every last damn file." I was fuming and it was all spilling over now and unfortunately, my anger was affecting those around me.

Emmett looked at me incredulously. It was obvious his anger was getting the better of him as well.

"What the fuck is your problem Edward? Do you think you're the only one who cares about Bella? We want to get her back just as much as you do. Quit being such an asshole and let Jasper do his job. You need to just chill the fuck out." The vein in his forehead was clearly twitching, and his face is red from anger.

This is just frustrating as hell. I just can't stand the thought of them hurting her anymore. What kind of conditions is she being kept in? Are they feeding her? The worst thing is wondering what James could be doing to her. He's such an evil bastard. I'm sure he's imagining all sorts of things that he could do to her and all of it to get back at me.

"What the hell is it that you're looking for Jasper? Do you even know?" I couldn't help the venom that was seeping into my voice. I know this isn't Jasper's fault, but I'm just getting tired of waiting.

Jasper didn't even look up from the files to answer me. "Actually, Edward, the answer is no," he answered calmly as if that wasn't the stupidest answer he could have given me.

Before I could interject, he continued. "That's the point in going over all this information. I told you before that I don't believe that they will release Bella when we give them the information. We have to see what we can hold on to that we could use as leverage. We've got to be prepared with enough ammunition to stop them from killing her once we try to set up an exchange."

Emmett sighed loudly. "Come on, Edward; let's go see if Eric's found anything. Besides, we should probably give Jasper some peace and let him work on this without interference."

Jasper looked up at Emmett and gave him a grateful half smile and then continued his perusal of the files.

Emmett extended his hand to me as if I needed his help to stand. However, I let him pull me up appreciating the gesture.

As we were walking toward my office, I realized what an ass I'm being. Deep down, I know that Jasper is right about the leverage. It's just hard for me to think clearly when all I can think about is Bella. But I know that they are all doing everything they can. To top it all off, everyone has been working without any sleep. Even Eric has been diligently working nonstop on my computer.

Even Alice and Rosalie have been trying to help us out. They've brought everyone food and anything else we needed. They have run any errands for us, no questions asked. Even Esme has come by to offer her support. Although I think Esme was more likely there for the girls. I know this is just as hard on Alice and Rosalie, Alice especially. Alice feels guilt that she did not foresee this which I think is ludicrous. Although she can sometimes sense things that will happen, there is no way that she could have even entertained the idea that something like this could have happened. I will have to talk to her later and let her know that I don't hold her responsible for anything; I just haven't been in the right frame of mind to do that. Besides, I know that the fault belongs to me and no one else in my family.

I also worry about what Aro's man had said. He alluded to the fact that James likes to 'break' his victims. I knew that meant mentally as well as physically. I worry about the horrible things he could be telling her as well as the disgusting things he could be doing to her. I know that she will probably be forever feeling traumatized by all of this.

I knew the email was a lost cause when we walked into the room. The defeated, frustrated look on Eric's face gave me the answer before Emmett asked the question.

"Were you able to trace it?" Emmett must have known as well, but I think by asking the question that he had hoped the answer would be different.

"I tried Edward. God, I tried." Eric shut his eyes tightly and looked down, letting out a heavy sigh.

He looked back up and continued. "As soon as I began the trace, the email just disappeared. Someone knew what they were doing when this was set up. Even if I hadn't begun to trace it; it would have disappeared. It was obviously programmed that way. You're lucky it didn't erase your entire hard drive. I tried everything I know to restore it; it's just gone."

"Fuck!" Emmett shouted, along with a few other choice words, as he was unable to hold in his frustration.

You would have thought I would be joining in with the expletives, but my mind just kept drifting back to Bella. Horrific images filled my mind. Images of Bella being told horrible lies, Bella being beaten and tortured, Bella being raped, and worst of all Bella crying out for help and then giving up believing no one cared to save her.

I prayed for the fact that Bella would understand that I would never give up and know that I would do anything to save her even if it kills me. I hope that whatever lies James may be telling her, that she would know the truth; that I love her and would do anything to save her because she is my life now.

Thankfully, Eric interrupted my inner torment. "I am working on installing a device that should record any video feed from a future email. However, it would only work if the email is opened on this computer because it's likely the email will be protected like the last one which would only afford us a small window of opportunity. While we may be able to record the video feed, the downside is we still won't be able to identify the URL."

"So, what good would it be to just have the video feed? Why would we want to watch Bella being tortured over and over again?" Emmett winced after he said that and gave me an apologetic look. Emmett tends to blurt out what's on his mind and then instantly wanting to take back his words.

I was surprised that I was able to answer him calmly. "Well for one thing, we would have a record that would serve as evidence of what they are doing. Also, we would have the chance to replay their words and detect a slip of the tongue that might help us. There's also the possibility that with study, we could recognize something that could help us find where they're keeping her."

"Uh, yeah, I guess that would help," Emmett said while rubbing his jaw as he took that in.

I surprised myself by thinking of that. I realize now that I have to stop dwelling on all the possibilities of what could be happening to Bella. Thinking like that won't help me save her. For her sake, I have to focus on what I can do to rescue her and not what I fear could be happening to her.

"Hey Edward, I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to trace that." Eric looked deeply regretful and obviously agitated with himself.

"Don't worry about it Eric. I know you did everything you could. It doesn't surprise me that it was encrypted like it was. I do appreciate you working on the recording device though. If that works, it could be really beneficial in helping us to get Bella back," I said to him, wanting him to understand how grateful that I am for his help.

Eric nodded at me in thanks and then resumed his position on the floor to work on installing the recording device. Emmett and I just sat down in two of my office chairs and watched him for a long time. There was nothing else he and I could do right now besides watch Eric, wait on Jasper, and pray that we wouldn't yet hear from Aro's man.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

571, 572, 573, 574 … _sigh … _Damn, my eyes are getting tired of staring at this ceiling. I have resorted to counting the holes in the ceiling tiles to try to keep my mind off of my seemingly hopeless situation. No, it wasn't helping because my mind keeps playing back everything that's happened.

My thoughts keep randomly changing. I can't seem to focus too long on any one thing.

I keep wondering how they are going to kill me. James said that he could make my death slow and painful. These morbid thoughts ranged from him stabbing and cutting every inch of my body to him chopping up my body in pieces.

Then I wondered how I would cope with everything while he was killing me. Would I shake and scream and cause him to enjoy it more? Could I not scream even if I didn't want to? Would I be able to retreat into another part of my brain to shield myself from the pain? Would I be lucky enough to have an angel present to lead me to the other side? Is there even an 'other side'? I could be with my Mom and Dad again, couldn't I?

My thoughts did lead me to all sorts of crazy things. Is the milk I bought going bad already? Will it stink up the refrigerator? Will Alice be able to get a refund on the blue sweater? When did I last water the plants? If I miss my dentist appointment, will they still charge a 'no show' fee? Why didn't I get dessert when Alice and I had lunch? I want chocolate. I want to go horseback riding. I want to eat chocolate while I go horseback riding.

And of course, my thoughts would drift to the Cullen's, all of them. I miss Emmett's jokes and booming laughter. I miss Jasper's wise and calming nature. I miss Alice's vivaciousness. I miss Rosalie's quick wit and bluntness. I miss Carlisle's compassion. I miss Esme's motherly presence. Most of all, I miss Edward. I miss seeing his beautiful face and staring into his hypnotic eyes. I miss the butterflies that I usually get in the pit of my stomach whenever I am near him. I miss his strong arms and protective nature. God help me, I even miss his dominating and controlling attitude he can sometimes possess. I miss his love. I just miss him.

I realize that if I had never met Edward that I wouldn't be here. However, I wouldn't change anything now. Yes, the way he brought me into his life was wrong. Yet, I have never felt so much love and acceptance since I lost my father. In a matter of weeks I went from having no one to being blessed by having seven utterly wonderful and loving people in my life. I would rather die having met them then to live for fifty more years not having known them at all.

And again, my thoughts take strange turns. Did I fail my second period biology test? I hate braces; I wish I could have been born with straight teeth. Why didn't Abby invite me to her 5th birthday party when I invited her to mine? I think Jason Miller has cooties. Did Mommy get me the Bert and Ernie pajamas? I don't care if they're boys' pajamas; girls like Bert and Ernie too.

"She keeps fucking mumbling. I can't get her to wake up."

"Do something to get her alert. If James comes to get her then she'll be hurt more before the boss is ready."

I wonder if Daddy can make those mean voices stop._ My Daddy can put you in jail, you bad baddies!_

The mean voices stopped. They must be scared that my Daddy's going to lock them up.

"Aaaahhhh, what the hell?" I cried out as cold water assaulted my body.

"Now she's awake," a deep male voice said sarcastically.

"Come on sugar, you have some place you need to be," that same grating, deep voice spoke as I began trying to focus my eyes.

I sat up quickly and was faced with two big men dressed out all in black and wearing black ski masks.

One of the men leaned in towards me. I panicked and scooted backwards until my back was flush against the wall. He continued until he reached me and grabbed my arm jerking me up and off the mattress. He spun me around to where my back was facing him as he gripped tightly onto my other arm. The other man stood in front of me with his arms crossed giving me an intimidating stare. His presence was enough to stop me from even thinking of fighting off the man who held my arms, however futilely it would have been.

My arms were tightly bound behind my back. Any hope I had maintained in having the chance to take in my surroundings once I left this room was quickly dashed. A black cloth made of heavy fabric was tied tightly around my head covering up my eyes.

I had no idea where these men were going to take me. I figured it couldn't be good since two of them came to get me. They didn't give me any indication of what was in store for me, as they kept eerily silent giving me an unmistakable since of foreboding. What if this was the end? I'm not sure how much time has passed since I had been locked up in that small claustrophobic room. They haven't even taken me to a bathroom since I've been here. That thought gave me the only idea I could come up with.

"Can you please let me use the bathroom?" I nervously asked.

I was met with a frustrating silence as neither man answered my question, seemingly ignoring that I had spoken.

"Please, I have to pee really badly. I haven't been to the bathroom at all. Please." I pleaded.

The man that has kept a grip on my arm pulling me along abruptly turned around leading us in the opposite direction that we had been heading. After a minute of walking, I heard the other man turning a door knob and slamming open a door. I was roughly pulled inside and heard the door slam behind us.

My blindfold was taken off and once again I had to let my eyes adjust to the light for a few moments. I was inside a bathroom now. Only one of the men came inside and now stood beside me. Only now did I realize that my arm was no longer held in a tight grip. I can only assume that the pain radiating in my arm kept me from registering that fact.

The man looked at me and sighed heavily. He then nodded his head towards the stalls.

I looked bewildered at him. How does he expect me to go use the toilet with my hands tied behind my back?

"Can you please untie my hands?" I asked him. He just stared at me and didn't move. "Please, I can't do this without using my hands."

The stupid brute had to think for a minute obviously trying to find the logic in my statement. "Fine!" He frustratingly yelled and began to untie my hands.

After he untied my hands, he just stood in the same position. _Damn it! He obviously intends to stay in here with me. _I don't think it will work, but I have to try to see if I can get him to leave me alone so I can try to see if there's any way I can escape.

"Um, can I have some privacy please?" I said while holding my legs together and bouncing up and down trying to convince him of my urgency.

"I'm staying right here," he answered brusquely.

_Shit!_

"Please, it will be too hard for me to go with someone in here, especially a man," I implored. "Please, there's nowhere for me to go. Besides, you would be standing right outside the door, right?" I did my best to imitate Alice's puppy dog eyes, yet not putting it on as strongly as she does for fear he would see right through me.

He huffed. "I'll be right outside the door. If you're not out in five minutes then I'm coming in to get you. Got it?" He narrowed his eyes and once again gave me the look of intimidation through his ski mask.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be out within five minutes, I promise," I affirmed as I continued to keep up my urgent 'pee dance.'

As soon as he walked out the door, I literally ran in the stall and relieved myself taking only 30 seconds of my five minutes. I almost flushed it before I realized that he would hear it and know that I was done.

I quickly began scanning the room searching for anything that I could use as a weapon or any possible escape route. There was one window. It was long, rectangle shaped and higher up the wall by the last stall. I would have no problem fitting through it if I could get to it. There was no mirror in here, but there was a sink with a long wooden cabinet.

I quietly made my way to the cabinet and opened the doors being extra careful to make no sound. There was a bulk package of toilet paper and one of paper towels, toilet cleaner, a bowl scrubber, light bulbs, a can of Lysol, bleach, a small glass container that held a gel candle, and a couple bottles of liquid soap.

I took everything in and made quick work of deciding what could be of use to me. I quickly scooped out the gel out of the candle container. Then I opened the bleach and poured some into it and screwed the lid back on. I noticed that the end of the bowl scrubber was broken off which left a pointed and jagged edge to the handle. That could work well for me. I quickly removed the scrubber from the opposite end.

Glancing at my watch, I noticed I had 3 minutes and 40 seconds left. I made my way to the last stall to see if there was any way I could reach the window. The toilet was against the wall. Even if I stood on the lid of the tank I wouldn't be able to reach the window.

I ran back to the cabinet and grabbed the bulk packages of the paper towels and toilet paper. I went back to the stall and placed them on the tank lid. I went back and grabbed the items from the cabinet that I thought I could use.

2 minutes and 15 seconds.

I stood on the toilet seat. I realized there was no way I could lift myself to stand on both the toilet paper and paper towel packages. I took the toilet paper package down and left the package of bulk paper towels since it was taller. I wasn't sure the package could take my weight but I didn't have much choice. I have to try to get out of here. I only hope the window isn't nailed shut.

1 minute and 45 seconds.

I very carefully stepped up onto the package of paper towels. I knew I had to place my feet very gingerly and stand carefully. If I fell, he would hear me. I extended my arms above my head and was able to reach the window ledge. After a couple seconds struggle I was able to lift myself up enough to hold myself by my elbows on the ledge. I carefully pressed against the window. I was afraid it was nailed down because the resistance was so strong. I moved my hands further apart from one another and pressed significantly harder this time. This time I was able to push the window out some.

I started struggling to pull myself up some more. It required a lot of strength and left me breathing heavily and sweating even though the cold air was filtering in through the window.

45 seconds. _Shit!_

I had no choice but to slide my body head first through the window. There was no time and no room for me to turn my body around. I mistakenly looked down at the drop. It wasn't too far, but going head first was going to be scary. I didn't have a choice though and I couldn't dwell on it. My time was almost up. I can only hope he doesn't keep it to an exact five minutes.

I didn't think about it; I just let myself fall down to the ground. I fell down but was somehow able to keep my head from hitting the ground, though I landed hard and uncomfortably on my side. I don't think I broke anything but I am positive that I will have some very nasty bruises. Pain shot through me, but I knew I had to keep going. I scrambled up off the ground and began to run.

I looked down at my watch as I ran and noticed my time was up 10 seconds ago. However, I haven't heard any noises that indicated knowledge of my absence.

That didn't last long.

"Fuck!" The man that was guarding me must have been looking out the window because I could hear his yell pretty clearly as I continued running at full speed.

I have no idea where I'm going or where I am. All I know is that this may be my only opportunity for freedom and survival.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~*~**

_**Author's Note: **__I apologize for the delay in updating. Everything has been very hectic for me lately and I haven't had enough time to balance all of my responsibilities. Plus I spent a lot of time researching on the computer aspect in Edward's point of view. That just confused me further so I had to end up just winging it on that part. So, I may have gotten some of the details or jargon wrong, but do me a favor and just pretend it makes sense. Thank you all for continuing to read my story and let me know what you think. :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~ **

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Aro's Point of View**_

I'm ready for all this to be over. We'll be contacting Cullen soon. We just have to finish setting the trap. Not only do I plan on getting Cullen's files on me, but I plan on getting Cullen himself. Too bad he wasn't in the car with his parents all those years ago. It sure would save me a hell of a lot of trouble now.

According to our newest recruit, James Fordham, Edward hasn't exactly been an angel himself. Apparently he has such a hard time getting a piece of ass that he had to resort to kidnapping to get some. _The stupid prick must not even be able to attract the whores with his money._

It's too bad that Isabella Swan has gotten caught up in all this mess. Such an innocent bystander that will end up dying for a man she probably can't stand anyway. However, this is all good for me. Anything that will help me bring down that fucking cock blocked idiot is worth it. She's just collateral damage; unfortunate but necessary.

Alec has been here at my office, in one of the conference rooms, going over our plans to trap Cullen. He'll be leaving soon to initiate that first call.

Suddenly Alec bursts into my office. I don't like the look on his face and immediately know our plans are in jeopardy. Perspiration is falling in droplets from his forehead. _Fuck! What now?_

"Out with it Alec! What the fuck is going on?!" I yell impatiently.

"There's been a complication with Ms. Swan." He answers nervously.

"What kind of complication?" I ask him while seething in anger.

"She got out," he tells me while staring down at his shoes.

"What the fuck do you mean she got out?!" These stupid morons can't even keep a tiny, insignificant woman from escaping.

"She tricked Felix. She told him she needed to use the facilities and then she somehow managed to climb up and out of the window. They're all looking for her now."

I couldn't speak for a few minutes. I was so livid that I just wasn't even capable of speech. I walked up to Alec and punched him as hard as I could in the gut.

He stumbled backwards a little from the impact. He let out a small grimace but knew better then to retaliate or show any other emotion other then remorse.

"We'll find her boss. Don't worry," he said doing his best to appease me. Nothing will appease me until she is back in our possession.

"You damn well better find her Alec. If she gets away, Felix won't be the only one to pay a price. For your sake, you better pray that she is found soon."

"I guess we should wait until we find her to place the call to Edward Cullen," Alec speculates.

"No, I think we should go ahead and place the call. If we wait too long Cullen may begin to suspect something is amiss. I expect Ms. Swan to be back in our care before the meeting with Cullen." I make sure that Alec understands that there will be hell to pay if she isn't back with us.

"We'll have to make the call without her screams in the background," Alec says obviously waiting for my wrath at this reminder. However, I surprised him with my reaction.

"No, we won't." I state firmly.

"I don't understand," Alec answered quite confused.

"Of course you don't because you're a fucking idiot." I said daring him with a look to argue with me.

Alec continued to looking like a confused baboon. I would have found his reaction quite comical if it wasn't for the fact of the infuriating position I have now found myself in.

"Did we or did we not record all of the interactions with Ms. Swan?" I pointedly asked him.

"Uh, yeah, we did." He did not make the connection. _Fucking shit for brains!_

"And didn't she scream during these recordings?" I asked while rolling my eyes at him while realizing what morons I employ.

"Yeah…" At his stupid answers, I began to wonder whatever possessed me to put him in charge of this operation.

"I'm sure you can find a way to incorporate some of those screams into your phone call. But be smart about it and make damn sure that nothing else leaks out of the recordings. We don't want Cullen to be able to figure out it's a recording. Do you think you can fucking handle that?"

I could tell he had to quickly control himself from rolling his eyes. "Yeah, it won't be a problem."

"I don't expect it to be. Now, you need to get back to that warehouse and check out what is recorded that can be used. Make damn sure that all our available men are looking for Ms. Swan. I want her found within the hour. Now get out of here and get to work."

I can't believe these insolent fools can't keep one fragile female from escaping. _That fucking bitch will be sorry. _If I was unsure before, I'm not any longer; I will definitely let James play his own kind of torture games with the bitch before we dispose of her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Thirty two hours and counting.

I still have not heard from Aro's minion. Although we've had more time to sort through my files on the vile Voltaire, I still can't help but worry that something has happened to Bella. Of course, I have no way of knowing what is happening to her, but I just can't help the feeling of dread that I have that something awful is happening.

I have no doubt that the 'henchmen' Aro Voltaire employs are deadly beings totally devoid of human emotions. I don't understand how any man can stand to see a woman terrorized. How would they feel if this was their wife, mother, or sister?

Emmett, Jasper, and I have been back in my conference room for some time still going over all the information that I have obtained over the years. Many papers are scattered across the long table along with two laptop computers.

Jasper has been going over the same set of papers for some time now. Emmett has been sorting the papers he's going over into different categories, such as 'acquisitions,' 'investments,' etc. I've been sorting some of his latest purchases by type and date.

Finally, after sometime Jasper speaks up. "I think I may have something," he stated and looked up for the first time in what seems like hours.

Emmett sets down his papers and exhales loudly. "Thank God," he said in relief.

I remained quiet trying to keep myself calm and not wanting to get overexcited about something that may not lead us anywhere.

"I've been checking on the number of buildings that Aro owns in Washington. He owns fifteen in all and according to my research four of those are vacant. I believe there is a high probability that he is having Bella kept in one of those buildings. I don't believe he would keep her in any of his houses or at his office," he stated calmly but I detected a slight hint of optimism in his voice that I haven't heard since this ordeal began.

"How can we figure out which one he's keeping her in?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"This is where our problem lies. I would assume that it would be in one of the more secluded areas which would be two of the buildings. However, there is the possibility that it could be one of the larger buildings where sound escaping wouldn't be much of a problem. Plus, there may be sound proof rooms in some of them." Jasper stated and remained in concentration.

"Well, fucking shit! How the hell can we narrow this down before we hear from those cock suckers?" Emmett asked highly frustrated.

However, I remained quiet as the wheels in my head began turning trying to think of different ways that we could correctly guess the location that they have Bella held in. Finally an idea occurred to me.

"Maybe we could cross reference these addresses through the power company and see which one has recently increased their wattage usage." As I suggested this, I began to like the idea more and more.

"How the hell can we do that?" Emmett asked. "It's not like you can just call the power company and find out that information. We don't have a warrant since the authorities aren't involved."

Jasper and I, though, locked eyes giving each other a knowing look. We both answered in one word at the same time.

"Eric."

"Huh?" Emmett asked totally confused.

"No time to lose. Come on, you can find out while we're talking to Eric," I said as we all rose from our chairs and headed to my office to talk to Eric.

When we entered the office, Eric was sitting in front of the computer working on something. He swiveled around in the chair to face us.

"Hey guys. I got the recording device working. I was just now testing it to see that it was working properly," Eric stated.

"Thanks Eric. We have something else we need you to do," I told him, already eager for him to begin.

"Sure, whatever you need. What is it?" He asked looking between the three of us.

Emmett still looked frustrated by being out of the loop but remained quiet waiting for one of us to elaborate.

"Do you think you can hack into the power company's system?" Jasper asked as Emmett's mouth took on an 'o' shape as he finally caught on.

"I'm pretty sure that I can." I was quite pleased in the confidence I heard in Eric's voice when he made that statement.

Jasper and I both have known what an experienced hacker Eric is. Of course, it's not a talent one would list on their resume, but I'm not exactly your average employer either.

Jasper walked over to where Eric was seated in front of the computer. He knelt down beside him and pointed at the different addresses on the paper he was holding.

"We need you to find out if there has been an increase lately in the power usage of any of these buildings. Also, find out which ones allocate more usage and the averages they have had for the last year. Do you think you will be able to access this information?" Japer asked him.

Eric nodded his head. "I don't think I'll have a problem. Give me just a little time. Where can I find you when I'm done?" he asked.

"We'll be in the conference room continuing our research. Just come in there or ring Jasper's cell phone. We're trying to keep my land lines and my cell phone clear incase Aro's man contacts me that way instead of through email." I answered him heading back out the door and then pausing to speak to Eric once more. "Thanks Eric."

"No problem, Edward. I'll do anything I can to help you get Bella back. I've met her a couple of times and it's easy to see what a great person she is," Eric said and then turned around got to work.

"Yes, she's the best," I whispered with a heavy heart as I headed back to the conference room for us to resume scrutinizing all the files once again.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I knew they couldn't be too far behind me. I was literally running for my life. I'm pretty certain that they won't hesitate to kill me at this point.

I have no idea where the hell I am. For all I know I could be running straight to them. I see no signs of life around here. All I can see through the dimly lit night are the huge brick buildings I am running between and another one ahead. The area seems absolutely deserted.

I have no idea what time it is, but judging from the pitch black night and the lack of activity and human presence, I can only guess it's around two or three in the morning. I feel as if the sound of my movements, specifically my feet pounding rapidly through the alleyway, is magnified.

If only I could find someone working late into the night that I could go to for help. Maybe the police patrol the area at night to prevent break-ins or catch criminals in action. _If they only have any idea of the type of criminals that are here in this area. _

Then again, what if the police do know what is going on? What if they are paid to look the other way? Worse yet, what if I find them, and they only drag me back to guardians of hell?

I can't worry about this. I'm taking a chance. It's a chance to live. I am positive that my fate had been decided the moment they ever thought to use me as bait to dangle in front of Edward. Maybe I still won't make it out alive, but I'll be damned if I portray the helpless victim that they want me to be. Besides, more than my life is on the line here. I know that as long as they have me trapped here that Edward, and possibly his family, are in danger.

I have really gotten to know Edward well. I know that his feelings for me are genuine. I know how loyal and protective he is. I know that he will stop at nothing to try and save me. Although Edward may not know it, I really do love him. I'm sorry that I never got the chance to tell him. I can't bear the thought of a life without Edward or his family in it. Edward won't get himself killed or hurt if he doesn't have to try and rescue me. So there are more reasons than just self preservation for me to run now. Reasons that I think far more exceed self preservation: The Cullen's.

It seems as if I am in some type of industrial area. These buildings seem to be mostly warehouses. If I could just get inside one of them then maybe I could find a phone and call for help. I have already passed though three alleyways that runs between the buildings. I didn't think running straight through the first alleyway would be a great idea. I thought they might assume I would run in more of a straight line. Of course, it's hard to keep your mind focused strategically when you're running out of breath and hearing the rapid beating of your heart. Knowing that a number of men … brutal, dangerous, violent men … that know this area much better than I do are searching for me has upped the ante in the fear department of my brain.

Feeling like an idiot for not thinking of it before, I start to try to open different doors of the warehouses stopping only for a moment to turn the handle and push on the door. Of course I was met with disappointment every time because the doors were locked as expected.

As I am approaching yet another warehouse that I will soon be running alongside of, I spot a half opened window that is extremely low to the ground. It must lead down to a basement. Why can't I ever find an open door? _Yeah, one the preferably says 'Safety this way,' where I can run straight into Edward's arms as the police storm though and arrest those bastards. And, if they have to shoot James … well, I certainly wouldn't shed a tear._

However, reality sets in. I know I am the only one that can save me now. So, a window it is and I've got to hurry before anyone comes and finds me.

I have to inch down on the pavement outside the window and crawl over to the opening. I peek inside and look down and notice that it seems to be a storage area. Boxes line the walls and are also stacked haphazardly in rows with mostly narrow aisles between them.

_Please let me be able to squeeze through this window!_

This time, I turn around and lower myself in by my legs. My fear of being discovered gets the better of me and I drop too fast through the window thereby crashing into a couple of large sized cardboard boxes. My right ankle is throbbing. From my earlier fall from the bathroom window to my less than slick entrance through this window, I'm afraid my ankle is paying the price. I don't think it's broken but I know I've probably sprained it pretty badly.

_Great! Let's just add 'cripple' to the long list of obstacles for me to overcome._

I got up and began to hobble through one of the narrow aisles. I just have to ignore the pain in my ankle. There is nothing I can do for it now. A messed up ankle is the least of my worries now.

There is little light down here. The light is just barely enough to illuminate my path through the plethora of boxes. As I strain my eyes to look between the empty spaces between boxes I become discouraged as I see nothing but more boxes. Looking ahead and behind me, I still do not see an exit or a telephone. Clearly this basement is for storage only and not used as a working area. I continued searching as quickly as I could hoping to find an exit.

I literally bumped into the railing of a set of metal stairs. Using the side railing for support, I made my way up the stairs and was happy to find that there was not a locked door in my way. In fact, the stairs led through a hallway that opened up into a huge area filled with machinery of all kinds. This was obviously some sort of assembly plant as different types of machines and conveyor belts were situated in different areas throughout the floor.

The only lights were coming from dimly lit florescent lighting that was sparsely scattered along the ceiling. It was obvious that the main lighting came from the larger structures on the ceiling that probably held large wattage due to the size of the bulbs. That definitely would immerse this floor in light during working hours. What was on now was probably the reserve lighting.

I was thankful the light wasn't bright, but I knew I would have to be careful so that no one could see me from one of the windows or God forbid, see me while they were also in this building.

I looked around desperately trying to find another exit, a phone, or an office. I finally saw a phone on the wall near the end of the machines. However, I was soon disappointed to realize it was a phone that only seemed to communicate by intercom to the offices, as there was no dial tone.

I stayed near the wall where the phone had been located and made my way alongside the wall hoping to find something. I found a door with an exit sign overhead. The placard on the door said 'Exit to Main Offices'. _Yes, thank God._

I slowly opened the door making as little noise as possible. As I was shutting the door just as carefully, I heard a distinct and loud noise coming from the basement area that I had entered this building from.

My hands began instantly shaking and I almost lost my grip on the door. That wouldn't have been good because this door was one of those large, extremely heavy doors that take some force to open. It takes even more force to close when you're trying not to let the damn thing slam giving your location away. Thankfully I was able to keep a shaky, yet steady grip on it and close it with barely a sound.

I turned around quickly and began surveying my surroundings. I have no idea who may be outside waiting for me, but I know will have no choice but to take a risk and find an exit. However, I must find a phone first. The lighting in here is much dimmer than what was on the assembly floor. After a few moments I notice a phone on the desk of one of the cubicles and make dash over there as quickly as I can. I tripped over one of those small damn wastebaskets beside another cubicle. It made a loud clanging sound. I hoped like hell that the thick ass door that I came through was soundproof enough to mask the noise.

I set the wastebasket upright and made it over to the phone. I need to call 911 because they would surely be able to know the area by the information they should have by the phone I'm using. But, I realize I should probably call Edward first. He needs to know that I'm not with these people in case they try to make him meet them. They don't have me, so Edward has no reason to put himself in danger for nothing. I only know his cell phone by heart. He bought me a cell phone and programmed everyone's phone numbers in it for me. But when I returned to my apartment from shopping with Alice, I took it out of my pocket and put it on the kitchen counter. Luckily I remembered Edward's number because I would stare at on the screen just to see his name. _Yeah, I was turning into a thirteen year old lovesick girl. _

I quickly dialed the number and was frustrated when his voice mail answered after two rings. The female computer generated voice told me that he was currently on the line and to leave a message. I didn't want to tell him this in a message but I didn't really have much choice seeing as my time was quite limited.

After I heard the beeping noise I began my message. "Edward," I stated and realized my voice started to sob when I heard his own name come off my tongue. I quickly tried to swallow that down and keep my voice as clear and brave as I possibly could.

"I got away. Don't meet them now. Please, I don't want you to get hurt. I'm …" and I looked around trying to find anything that would give me a hint as to where the hell I am. I looked down on the desk and saw a huge binder that had 'Montague Manufacturing Employee Handbook' in large, bold letters across the front. I also noted some stationery in a wire basket with the same name. "I'm in a big warehouse called Montague Manufacturing. I'm not sure where it's located but …"

I was interrupted by a loud banging noise. I realized that it was the heavy door that I had come through to get in here. "Shit," I whispered.

I crouched down real low still gripping the receiver of the phone. I was shaking all over and I had to clinch my mouth closed tightly to try and keep my teeth from chattering.

"I hope you're here Isabella. I'm getting really tired of playing games with you. You know when you mess with the wolves sooner or later you're going to get bit." It was the evil voice of my nightmares. It was James.

I may never have the chance to tell Edward again, so I took it. I whispered real quietly into the phone. "I have to go. I love you Edward."

I inwardly sighed realizing that I don't have the opportunity to call 911 now. If anything, hopefully Edward will be safe.

I crawled around the other side of the cubicle and looked around. I noticed a few different doors. I have no idea where any of them led, but I was kind of out of choices right now. So with a small prayer to God and my parents to help me out of this, I began slowly crawling toward the nearest door.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**~*~**

_**Author's Note: **__I would have updated sooner, but I have been out of town for the last week. I am really enjoying writing this story. I want you all to know that your reviews have meant a lot to me. For a new writer, I find such encouragement from them. So please know that I read and respect everyone that I have gotten. Thank you! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Please see my author's note when you finish reading this chapter.**_

**~*~ **

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**James' Point of View**_

_Isabella, Isabella. I can't wait for my time with Isabella._

I will get my time with Isabella. I have no doubts that it will happen. I have planned some wonderful activities to keep us busy for our time together. These activities may not put a smile on Isabella's face, but they sure as hell will put one on mine.

Yes, I have Victoria … anytime I want. Victoria is a spectacular fuck. She's gorgeous with her long, flaming red hair and electrifying blue eyes. Her body is magnificent … gorgeous tits, firm ass, and legs that go on forever. Victoria's always ready, willing and more than able to satisfy me.

Sometimes, though, Victoria is not enough. I never claimed to be a one-woman man. Victoria would like nothing more than for us to have an exclusive relationship. I am the only man she sees. I, on the other hand, love the challenge of claiming a woman's body that peaks my interest.

Isabella Swan definitely peaks my interest.

Anyone can look at this girl and tell she's a virgin. The virgin part is not what interests me most. _Although it is quite the bonus._

No, the thing that interests me most is taking something Edward Cullen wants. He's a pompous, arrogant asshole who believes the world is at his feet. Cullen believes he can have anything he desires even Isabella Swan. He's nothing but a fucking coward. He hides behind his bank account and has others take care of his dirty work. Edward Cullen is a cocky fool that is about to feel his world come crumbling down around him.

My part in his downfall is being the one to claim Isabella Swan.

_Ah, yes, imagine that motherfucker's face when he learns that a real man has fucked his little virginal obsession._

I took a break from being at the warehouse. So far, I have been unable to go further with my little Swan. I've been waiting for the go ahead from Mr. Voltaire. Alec assures me that I will get my just rewards.

After running a few errands and grabbing a bite to eat, I finally headed back to the warehouse. I may not be able to fuck her yet, but there's no reason I can't torture the soon-to-be slut.

I had just pulled in when my cell phone rang. It was Alec, and it was not good news.

Apparently the moronic ox, Felix, let Isabella slip out of his grasp. She's escaped and everyone is out searching for her. Alec wants me searching too.

_Duh, no shit. I definitely want my time with her before Mr. Voltaire is ready to get rid of her._

I better be the one to find her. I will make sure to get my fuck before I take her back. I'm not taking any chances. I want what's owed to me.

I was shown the window she escaped from. I start walking trying to figure out the path Isabella had taken. Most of the guys have gone straight down the alleyway heading towards the road that leads to the other side of this industrial area. I decide to take a different approach.

Isabella shouldn't be underestimated. She's does possess some intelligence albeit probably not as adept on methods of escape. I see a rather gloomy looking alleyway off to the right and decide to take it and see where it leads me.

I start trying all the doors and any other openings as I continue searching. Before long, I come upon a window that is at ground level. It is ajar in about a half opened position. I bend down and look through the window. All I can see is a sea of boxes. When I look directly down, I notice that several boxes are scattered while all the rest seem to be stacked in the rows. One of the boxes has a deep indention in it … possibly, from a body falling on it.

I don't know for certain, but it's a high possibility that little Isabella is inside this place. I intend to find out.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I feel like we are finally making some headway. With Jasper and Emmett's help, I've pretty much got what I need for my meeting with Aro's man. Hopefully, Eric will have the information from the power company soon and I can be that much closer to having my Bella back.

Jasper carefully inserts the two disks I will be taking into protective plastic covers. A folder with print outs and stock activity that Emmett and I compiled sits in front of me.

As if on cue, my cell phone rings. A number I don't recognize appears on the screen. I had assumed that I would receive another email, but I'm not too surprised that I am getting a call instead. I am pretty sure that this is the call that I have been anticipating and dreading at the same time. With only a moment's hesitation I answered the call.

"Cullen, I think we've given you plenty of time to get your ducks in a row. I assume you are ready to meet now?" Aro's man asks with a slight nervous edge to his voice.

"Where is Bella? Is she alright? Let me talk to her." My questions and demand just spilled out of me.

"Bella, huh? What a sweet little nickname. And, no, you can't talk to her, but you can hear her." He taunts me and then he speaks to someone that must be with him. "Let's let Isabella's savior hear her cries, shall we?"

_Oh, God. Please don't let them hurt her._

All too soon, I hear a piercing cry and Bella's voice shouting 'stop please'.

"Okay, I know she's there, stop hurting her!" I shout.

"We will, for now. Whether she gets hurt again or not is really up to you. You bring us what we need and you'll get your little bitch back. If you don't, we'll we've got plenty of things we can do to her and I believe James is first in line. I believe you two know each other, do you not?" He then begins laughing.

"Just tell me where and when," I say through gritted teeth.

He tells me where and when to meet him and reminds me not to get the authorities involved.

I hang up and let out a deep breath. I look up to see Jasper and Emmett looking anxiously at me. I begin to tell them and then all of a sudden I can hear Bella's painful scream in my head. I just can't find it in myself to speak, so I hand my phone to Jasper. I was able to record the conversation and would rather he just hear it for himself.

Jasper listens to the message and then hands the phone to Emmett so he can hear it as well. I don't quite like the look on Jasper's face. He seems to be debating something; however, he doesn't voice any concerns.

"Well, we've got an hour and a half before you have to meet him. Eric just sent me a text. Let's go see what he's got." Jasper says. Emmett passes the phone back to me and we all head out to my office.

~*~

"I went through all the records on the addresses you gave me. There is this one warehouse in particular in the industrial area of Seattle that has had a significant rise in power usage in the last month and even more so within the last week." Eric tells us and points out the location he was speaking of.

We begin comparing the meeting point to the location of the warehouse. It turns out that the meeting place is about 20 miles east of where the warehouse is located. We are all optimistic that this is likely the location that they have Bella held at.

While we are going about getting our plan of action together, I suddenly remember my cell phone. When I was speaking with the low life, my cell indicated another call that I naturally couldn't answer. I hand my cell to Emmett and tell him about the call and ask him to check my messages. I'm sure it's nothing important but it needs to be checked just in case.

Jasper and I are getting our things together when Emmett suddenly interrupts us.

"Edward, its Bella. You've got to hear this message." Emmett says urgently and quickly hands me my phone.

_What did he mean 'its Bella'? I just heard her screaming in the background of the other call._

Emmett begins whispering to Jasper as I punch in the code for my voice mail. I am absolutely taken aback by what I hear.

"_Edward …" _it is the voice of my angel. But the voice was not right. She sounds terrified and I can hear a sob escape her.

"_I got away. Don't meet them now. Please, I don't want you to get hurt. I'm …" _she paused and it seemed like forever before she continued. _"I'm in a big warehouse called Montague Manufacturing. I'm not sure where it's located but …" _

I could hear a loud banging noise from her end of the phone. _"Shit," _she says in what sounds like a trembled whisper. I can then hear some talking in the background. It sounds like a man's voice, but I can't make out what he was saying.

"_I have to go. I love you Edward." _Bella whispered into the phone.

I am stunned. _She loves me? _

Before I can revel too much in the fact that Bella may actually feel the same for me that I feel for her, I come to my senses. I have to focus on getting her safe. I am thrilled and scared at the same time that she had managed to get away from them. I'm frightened of what they may do to her if they find her. We won't have a love to share if I can't have her safe with me.

_My God, she got away. _But someone is following her. Someone is where she is at right now. He may have already caught her. _No, dear God please let her be safe. _

"We've got to go now!" I exclaim. "We have to find her before they do." I don't want to even think about how angry they would be if they found her.

"I've got the address," Eric says, handing a piece of paper to Jasper. Jasper must have had him look it up while I was in my short daze.

"I think we should bring some extra men with us," Emmett suggests.

As we are leaving my office, Demetri steps in. "I think I can help you."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I crawl slowly, being extra cautious to not make any noise. I try to delve into the adrenaline I am experiencing due to my fear. Now more than ever I must obtain control over my scared body's reactions. It wouldn't do to shake and tremble now. My beating heart seems loud and constant. It feels as if that alone could give away my location.

I quickly pass by the first open door I see opting not to enter as I notice that it was just a small office with no other door.

I can hear James' movements. He doesn't seem to be trying to disguise the noises he makes as he moves about. In fact, he whistles and hums as if he is rather enjoying himself. He began whistling the 'Little Red Riding Hood' tune again. It seems to be his predatory theme song.

None of the open doors I pass seem to hold any promising avenues of escape, as they all mirror the first office I had passed. I am more than tempted to crawl into one of these offices and hide under the desk, but I know better. Nothing can shield me from the evil of a determined and sadistic James. My only hope is to keep moving and never stop. James seems only too happy to be involved in a game of hide and seek.

The handle of the broken toilet brush that I had stuffed in the back of my jeans is starting to really dig into me. I can feel where it has broken my skin. I carefully remove it from my jeans and place it far under one of the cubicles I am passing. I look up on the desk of the cubicle and find a shiny gold and red letter opener. I realize this will work much better anyway and stuff into the back pocket of my jeans and then continue my crawling, searching for refuge.

I finally approach a bigger doorway. It seems to be break room or lunch area of sorts. There are several vending machines lined up against one of the walls and several small tables and chairs scattered throughout the large room. I quickly crawl inside the room and am able to slowly stand once I am to the side of the doorway. I am grateful to be off of my hands and knees. My knees were starting to get very sore and I rejoice at the mere fact that I am now able to stretch my legs.

My eyes scan all around the barely lit room looking for any possible exit. There are actually three other doors to this room. Two are located on the same wall and one is in the corner of the south wall. I try to determine which might be my safest bet. However, at this stage of the game, it's all pretty much a chance of risk. Am I risking putting myself in more danger? Or am I taking the risk that will eventually lead to my salvation? There's only one way to find out.

I believe the door on the south wall would only lead me back to the area I was in before I reached the offices. I make my way to one of the two doors on the other wall.

_Here goes nothing._

The door is heavy, so it takes a bit of strength for me to open. I do so as quietly as possible. I try my best to keep the door from making any noise when it closes. However, like I said before, the doors are super heavy here and the door seems to want to close with more force than I want it to. I am able to keep if from slamming but not from stopping all noise, as I can hear a distinct 'click' when it finally closed. I only pray that James is far enough away not to have heard it.

This area is similar to the one I had been in before. Again, there are all sorts of machines and conveyors belts. There are also rows and rows of stacked boxes and a couple of forklifts. This area seems even larger then the one I had first entered.

As my eyes adjust to the lighting, I am able to see further out and notice 'exit' signs in various places. I begin to make my way towards one of them. I have to get out of here. I just hope this exit doesn't lead me to another group of offices.

I'm sprinting as quickly and as quietly as possible toward the exit when I hear a door bang open. I immediately crouch down by one of the machines.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." I hear James taunting me.

"Isabella, you're so naïve. Do you really think you are going to be able to get away from me?" James asks. He begins laughing loudly. "You are too much. You just always seem to find yourself in these dangerous situations, don't you? You are truly a danger magnet, aren't you?"

His bone chilling laughter is sending shivers down my spine. His voice alone makes me want to retch. Once again, he begins humming 'Little Red Riding Hood'.

Keeping my stance low, I continue slowly and cautiously making my way toward the exit. I tripped and fall and begin to steady myself by grabbing onto a handle on the machine that I am next to. However, I begin to fall back down. I look up, and to my horror, I notice that what I was holding onto is a lever to a control panel.

I hear some loud noises and then suddenly all the machines beside me come to life. The conveyer belt begins humming loudly. Then the lights come on in full force and my eyes involuntarily blink several times before adjusting to the brightness. I crouch even lower in my position, hoping to shield myself from James' view.

I only pray that Edward received my message and that he won't try to meet with these criminals. I don't want to make it out of here alive only to find that Edward is in mortal danger. Despite his tough exterior and sometimes dominating attitude, Edward really is a wonderful and caring man. I'd hate to think of a world without Edward Cullen in it.

I hear James' evil laugh. "Ah Isabella, you are really making this easy for me."

His footsteps pick up and I hear him coming closer to where I am.

I straighten out of my crouch and just begin to run. I need to find my way out now. My eyes frantically search for the exit I had seen as I press my body to continue at full speed.

Finally I catch a glimpse of the beautiful glowing red letters of the exit sign. I push my protesting legs forward to what I pray will lead me to freedom.

I can sense James getting closer to me. He is so close now that I can smell his putrid essence.

As I near the exit with James on my heels, I suddenly remember my possible lines of defense. I dig my hand into the front right pocket of my jeans and grab the small container that I had filled and procured from the bathroom earlier. I am able to easily remove the lid.

Only a few feet remain between me and the exit door.

Suddenly, I am yanked backwards. James has grabbed onto the material of my shirt. Some of the Clorox sloshes out of the jar I am holding.

I don't have time to think about it. I just turn around and throw the remaining liquid into his eyes and am able to escape his grasp as he begins to furiously rub at his eyes.

"You fucking bitch!" He curses loudly.

I take the opportunity and sprint the last distance to the exit door and burst through it quickly.

The exit does lead outside, but it is still at least a story above ground level. I begin making my way down the black metal staircase that leads to the ground hoping that I will be able to put some much needed distance between myself and James.

As I take my last step off, I look up and see James beginning to descend down the stairs.

I begin making my way down the alley behind the warehouse. I can hear a string of profanities coming from James as he follows me.

If James catches me now, there is no doubt in my mind that he will inflict the most cruel and torturous type of pain that he can.

I turned the corner and proceed to run down a narrow alleyway. As I turn to look over my shoulder checking to see if James is behind me, my shirt snags on a broken, bent metal burglar bar from one of the windows of the buildings I am passing.

The snagged part of my shirt remains on the bar. Seeing that this was a long passage through the alleyway, I decide to double back just a little bit to an extremely narrow opening that was barely waist high.

I have yet to return to my normal weight since my appendicitis. This is actually working out in my favor as I have to shuffle carefully through the opening and sit down to where I can hug my knees into my chest. I am far back enough from the opening of this little hideaway that any light leaking in stops before it reaches me.

My hope is that after James passes where I am hiding, he will see the torn part of my shirt and then continue straight on.

James is apparently a lot closer than I had realized because only moments later I hear his footsteps round the corner. Hopefully my backtracking is going to pay off. At least I am out of his view now.

Profanities and vulgar names for me were spewing nonstop from his mouth. The Clorox must have really hurt his eyes.

_Good, bastard deserved it._

I hear his footsteps falter near the location where my shirt had torn. I hold my breath to stop my heavy, erratic breathing. For several moments I can detect no movement on his part. I fear he will figure it out and soon find me. I begin praying in my head like I never have before and cross my fingers on both hands as I wait.

After what feels like an eternity I hear his footsteps begin again and I take a much needed breath as I realize that he has continued on in the direction away from me. I decide to wait awhile before I vacate my temporary hideaway. James could turn back at any moment and discover me. For the time being, I decide it is better to take my chances being hidden then to run.

It feels like half an hour has passed before I decide that it is time for me to move on. However, the time could have been much more or much less because my fear really seems to be clouding my judgment lately.

When I exit my little shelter I am at a loss for which direction to proceed. Right or left? Had enough time passed that I could go right, which was the way James had gone? Is he far enough away that if I went in that direction that he wouldn't hear me? If I go left, back the way I started from, will I somehow find my way towards one of the main roads? The possibilities were maddening and it is very hard to think clearly when fear is the predominant emotion.

I have to move as I have no more time to debate my choices.

I chose to turn left, the way I had come from. I run and run. I do my best to shut off my mind because what I really want to do is curl up in a ball and pretend that none of this is happening.

_Yeah, that wouldn't exactly help right now._

I know James can't be the only person out looking for me. I could be inadvertently heading right towards one of the other monsters that had helped hold me prisoner. I don't have much of a choice. The only thing to do is try my best to listen to the sounds around me as I continue on.

My hearing failed me though, because I am suddenly jerked to a stop and thrown harshly to the ground. It is James. He has found me.

"You stupid little bitch! You are so going to pay in so many ways. No one fucks with me!" James yells and punches me hard on the side of my face.

_Oh shit, that hurt!_

James knees were now sitting on my stomach keeping pinned to the ground. He grasps both my hands in one of his and holds them above my head.

I begin screaming as loud as I can and kicking my legs hoping to injure him where it hurts.

He slaps me so hard that tears instantly begin prickling in my eyes. He moves and pins my legs so I can no longer kick him.

"You're going to get what's coming to you. You're going to be my little whore. Edward can't save you. No one can." He says menacingly, and his tone scares the absolute hell out of me.

Somewhere in the distance I can hear tires screeching.

_Wonderful! Are others coming now to help him rape and torture me?_

He takes one of his hands and begins unbuttoning my jeans, and then he practically rips the zipper off in a quick, harsh movement.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this." He says as he releases my hands with the one he was holding it with and immediately sticks his hand up my shirt.

Now that my hands are free, I immediately take one and try to reach underneath me to the back pocket of my jeans. I whip the letter opener out from under me and immediately plunge it into his shoulder which was the only part of his body I could get to.

A cry of agony escapes him as his eyes turn fierce with anger.

"You stupid bitch! You really want to die, don't you?" He yells.

To my dismay, his wound seems to be minimal. I had hoped to do more damage.

James didn't even lose his hold on me when I attacked him and even now as he easily pulls the letter opener out he is still keeping me pinned down. He slaps me once more and the force of his hand across my face has me screaming in pain.

Immediately he returns his attention back to my jeans and begins ripping them off my legs while kicking my shoes off with his foot at the same time.

_No! No! No! I will not let this happen._

I begin punching and kicking him with all the strength I've got.

Suddenly James is off of me. I look up and see a big man holding James. I realize that this is one of the men that came into my 'cell' and he's the same one I escaped from when I went to the bathroom. I can tell it is him by his eyes. Only this time he is not wearing a mask.

"What the fuck Felix?! What the hell are you doing?" James demands rather then asks.

Felix doesn't answer him. Instead he turns his attention to me. "Go, Miss Swan. Run! Get out of here!"

I look at him confused and totally perplexed. I have no idea why he's doing this. I don't know if it's a trap or not. Then, I realize that it doesn't really matter. I have to get away from James, because right now he's the most dangerous.

I scramble up quickly and ignore my jeans and tennis shoes. I don't have the time to lose by putting them back on. So, I run down the alleyway in my t-shirt, panties, and bare feet.

I can hear cursing and the sounds of fists against flesh as I continue to run. I have no idea who is more likely to win a fight between those two. I have no desire to find out.

I turn the corner as I look over my shoulder to see if anyone is behind me. I run right into someone's hard chest.

_No! I was on my way to freedom. This can't keep happening. Why can't I get away?_

I begin to futilely beat against their chest as I begin feeling more and more defeated … more hopeless. My tears and sobs are full on now as I finally begin to wish for death.

I feel a man's strong arms incasing me and pulling me into his chest. I begin to smell a familiar scent … a warm, comforting scent. Then I hear the one voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"Bella …." Edward softly breathes out my name.

I look up to see Edward looking down at me, a range of emotions displayed on his beautiful face. Fear, concern, relief, and most predominately … love.

"Oh my God, Edward …" I begin to sob louder and hugged myself even closer to him, and I never want to let him go. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Jesus, you're shivering!" He exclaims and makes a move to pull away from me.

"No! Don't let me go!" I cry out.

"Shh Bella, I'm just going to take my coat off and put it on you. Okay?" He asks as he shrugs out of his coat.

I nod meekly in response.

As he's putting the coat around my shoulders, we can hear a gun shot off in the distance. It came from the area I had just run from.

I look fearfully at Edward.

Only a few moments pass and then Edward scoops me up in his arms.

He kisses my forehead. "Don't worry Bella. I will keep you safe." He tells me and begins to run with me in his arms.

* * *

**~*~**

_**~~ I would like to thank tawelephant for proofing this chapter for me.~~**_

_**~*~**_

_**Author's note: **__I apologize for the late update. Here's my list of excuses: My laptop crashed and I spent hours on end several different times with the manufacturer. After they were finally convinced that it really wasn't working then they arranged for tech to come fix it and that took forever. Now it's fixed … finally! (Although, I lost everything.) I also spent a lot of time searching for the thumb drive that I had saved part of this chapter on and eventually found it after pulling some of my hair out. Add a little family drama to the mix and hopefully you can understand why I was delayed. _

_**~*~**__Please review & let me know how you liked this chapter__**~*~**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Edward's Point of View**_

"I've got her. Meet me back where we left. Now. Be ready to take off the second we get in the car." I snap my phone shut, all the while still holding Bella. She seems even thinner than before, and it's just been over two days. The longest and most excruciating two days of my life.

I round the corner just as my Volvo screeches to a stop beside us.

I fling the back door open and practically throw us both inside.

Emmett takes off just as the door closes.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asks as he glances worriedly at Bella from the rearview mirror.

_Does she fucking look okay? _

Emmett just nods as he reads the expression on my face.

Bella is still shaking, shivering, sobbing, and clinging tightly to my chest as she lays across my lap. She is only in a t-shirt and panties. She isn't even wearing any shoes.

_My God, what have they done to her? What has James done to her? Did he rape her?_

I want to ask her all these questions, but I can't. Not now.

"Turn the heat up all the way Emmett." I demand.

Emmett does so immediately as he notices her shivering in the mirror.

"Here." Emmett says as he hands me his coat that was sitting in the passenger seat.

Bella is still bundled up in my jacket, so I throw Emmett's big coat over her legs, which pretty much serves as a blanket on her.

She is crying uncontrollably, and I am doing my best to console her.

"Shh, it's okay now. I'm here baby. You're safe." I kiss the top of her head and stroke her hair.

"James was going to kill me Edward. I know he was."

"I promise you Bella, he won't come near you ever again. I'll make sure of it. You will never be in danger like that again."

I didn't even realize Emmett had been on the phone until I hear his cell snap shut.

"Dave is bringing Carlisle to meet us." He says and presses on the gas a little harder.

"Where?" I ask.

"At the corner of Brighton and Maine … a parking lot there. We should be there in five minutes." Emmett tells me as he barrels down the highway.

"Good."

A few minutes have passed and we are now pulling next a Limo in the deserted parking lot. I quickly but carefully take Bella out of my car and pull her into the Limo. Carlisle is already sitting the in back waiting for us. He has his medical bag and a few supplies. He hands me a thick blanket and it quickly replaces Emmett's coat over her legs.

I can tell that Bella is in quite a deal of pain as she winced several times as I was transferring cars. One quick look down at her ankle that peaks beneath the blanket, and it's quite obvious she sprained it quite bad, maybe even fractured it. It's all swollen and blue.

"What are we doing? Where are we going?" Bella asks, and it's obvious she's still in her fearful mode.

"Everything's okay, Sweetheart. Carlisle just wants to check over your injuries. He's not going to hurt you." I tell her hoping through this whole ordeal she still remembers those who care for her.

"Thanks Carlisle, but I don't want anyone to touch me right now. For right now, I only want Edward to hold me. Please don't take offense."

"Ah, sweet Bella, you're not offending me. I just want to make certain that you are well. I really would like you to come by the hospital for a CT scan. I would just like to rule out internal injuries." He says calmly.

"No, I can't. Just … not now, okay? I can't leave Edward right now. I can't. I won't." She says adamantly and looks to me for reassurance.

I nod at her and kiss her forehead.

"Alright then, how about you let me clean up the cuts that I can see while Edward is holding you? We don't want them to get infected. It won't take long and then I can bandage your ankle and give some supplies to Edward so he can help you out later. How does that sound?" Carlisle asks her keeping his voice calm and professional.

"Do you think you can handle that sweetheart?" I ask her by whispering into her ear.

Of course, I want to take her to the hospital immediately and demand they do a thorough check, but it's not my place to say or my decision to make. Too many things have been decided for Bella lately without her consent. She will have her choice and I will abide by it. Plus, if I clearly thought she was in a life threatening condition then I would insist. There is also no doubt in my mind that if Carlisle was adamant about hospitalization then that's what would have been done.

Bella answers with a nod and a sniff.

Carlisle gently lifts her ankle to observe it. Bella winces but does not extract it from his grasp. He pokes and prods carefully which causes more winces and hisses of pain to leave her mouth.

"It looks like a bad sprain, possible fracture. I can bring a small machine tomorrow to check it out. For now I'm just going to wrap it carefully in gauze. Be extra careful not to put too much weight on it for now. If it should need a cast, it can't happen until the swelling goes down. You should unwrap it in the morning and ice it before you wrap it again. Can you do that?" He asks looking at Bella.

Bella sometimes seems to be paying attention and other times seems to be lost in her fear.

She nods her head minutely, and I finish answering for her. "We can do that Carlisle."

He begins cleaning and applying ointment to her visible cuts and bruises.

I soon begin to wince when she winces because it is absolutely tearing me up inside that my baby is in pain.

"Bella, as a doctor, I have to ask you this." Carlisle says as he positions his face in front of hers.

I know what's coming and I stiffen up in response.

"We're you raped or harmed in any way in your genital area? We need to know because there's only a small window of opportunity for a rape kit to be beneficial." Carlisle kept a most gentle and professional voice.

"No. I wasn't raped." She whispers. "I got away in time."

She takes a deep breath and hugs herself tighter to me.

"Bella, I want you to take these pills now. These two … he points to two blue oblong tablets … are for pain. You can have them every four hours as needed. This one … and he points to a pink filled capsule … is an antibiotic. You will take it twice a day for seven days. This will help get rid of any infections that could come about from your cuts. You need to stay in bed for at least two days. Your body and your mind need to decompress. It's the best thing for you to do right now." Carlisle calmly tells her and tries his best to keep eye contact but Bella seems to be constantly diverting her eyes.

I nod at Carlisle to let him know I heard it all and I will take care of her. I don't plan on leaving her side for a long time.

"Where are we going?" Bella asks softly.

"We're going to my house. You'll be safer there. Is that okay?" I ask her although I know there is no way I would dare take her to her apartment now. It's just not safe.

"Yes, please. I don't want to be alone." Bella says as her eyes begin closing and her body starts to relax.

"It's the pain pills." Carlisle says. "They're starting to take effect and will most likely keep her out for awhile, which is good. Her body and her mind need to rest." He then begins separating some of his medical supplies and medicine.

We finally arrive home and I carefully take Bella out of the Limo. She doesn't even stir.

I take Bella into the bedroom that she had slept in before.

Emmett rushes in from behind me and turns down the sheets on the bed so that I can lay her in between them. He sets the bag of medicine and supplies from Carlisle on the dresser. Before he walks out the door, Emmett pauses. "Call me if you need anything Edward. We're all here for both of you."

"I know. Thanks Emmett." I answer him quietly and am able to muster up a small smile.

After he shuts the door, I pull the covers up over my sleeping angel.

I watch her for awhile. She hasn't moved from the position that I first laid her down in. After assuring myself that she is solidly out for awhile, I quietly exit the room.

I find Emmett and ask him to sit with Bella while I go to my room to take a shower and change into some fresh clothes. Should she wake and if I can't be in there then I want someone she feels secure with to be in there with her. Emmett definitely suits the bill and is more than happy to keep an eye on her for me.

I strip out of my clothes and step into the shower. The many streams of warm water help to relax my body some and I eagerly wipe away the sweat and grime of the past few days.

While my body may relax and relish in the comfort the shower provides, my mind cannot seem to shut down at all.

Millions of thoughts and scenarios play out in my head. They are most unwelcome but impossibly inevitable.

My thoughts vary, in and out of order as they happened and some that hopefully never happened. I realize that Bella would never have faced the danger she was placed in if it weren't for me. My selfishness put her in harm's way and it may very well have cost her precious life. She has suffered so much because of me. I plucked her out of her life because I decided it was time for her to be in mine. I took away everything she has worked for and basically told her it wasn't good enough. I gave her no choices. How scared she must have been. My sweet angel already suffered enough mental anguish from me and then she had to go through this dangerous ordeal as a pawn in Aro's sick game.

My back hit roughly against the wall of the shower as the weight of my actions took over me. I have never felt as much pain as I am feeling now. I soon begin sobbing like a baby and slide down the shower wall with my head in my hands. I did this. I am responsible.

My vendetta against Aro could have killed Bella. It's not even important to me anymore. Bella is the only one that matters.

Her battered body will plague me for the rest of my life as it well should.

_What kind of mental and physical torture did these bastards inflict on her? How could any man physically hurt a woman, especially one so innocent and fragile looking as Bella? _

My mind conjures up images of these sick creatures telling her all sorts of ways that they intend to torture her. Her screams from the email video and the phone call echo in my head as I imagine them punching, burning, and cutting her. How frightened she must have been of James. I can only imagine the disgusting things he must have said to her. How many times did he touch her body and try to take advantage of her?

Then I remember the state I found her in. We had been cruising slowly down the street with the windows down listening for any sort of activity. Emmett and I exchanged horrified looks as we heard Bella's painful, frightening screams. Emmett slammed on the brakes and I bolted out of the car running in the direction her screams were coming from. I remember the relief I first felt when her small body collided with mine as she rounded that corner. As I put my coat around her, I had noticed her state of undress and the multiple bruises and cuts on her body.

_Was it James she had been running from? What had he done to her? _

There were so many questions I wanted to ask her. However, I knew she could not handle them in her current state. I wasn't even sure I could have handled them. I wanted to go after them … kill James … kill them all, but my Bella was more important. I needed to get her safe. I needed to think of her needs first because I have obviously failed so much in the past.

That last thought did it for me. Her needs first. I have to quit wallowing and put her first.

I get out of the shower, dress quickly and return to Bella's room. Emmett didn't say a word. He gets up from the chair, squeezes my shoulder and leaves the room. I take Emmett's place and begin my vigil on my sweet, sleeping, broken angel.

After hours of watching Bella, my heavy eyes close and I fall into an uneasy sleep.

***~***

An ear splitting, terrifying scream cuts through the air. I am awake instantly and I leap onto the bed beside Bella.

She is sitting up in the bed, but her eyes are still closed.

"No, no stop! Help me!" She's screaming.

I take her into my arms, practically crushing her into my chest.

"Shh, shh, baby … you're safe. It's okay. It's just a bad dream. I'm here. It's okay, I've got you." I whisper in her ear. I kiss her head and begin stroking her hair as I rock us back and forth.

"Edward?" she asks uncertainly.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I'm here. It's me. You're okay." I coo.

She hugs me even tighter and begins to cry. "I thought he was after me again."

"James?" I ask uneasily, almost afraid to say his name.

"Ye … yes" she answers and I can feel the shudder that runs through her body.

"He will never come near you again. You will never be hurt again. I promise you." I told her with all the conviction I could inflect in my voice.

"I was so scared Edward. I thought I'd never see you again, and I was so afraid they were going to kill you." She admitted.

_She was worried about me. Me? Why? Doesn't she realize that I'm the one that put her in danger?_

"You shouldn't have worried about me. You were the one in danger. I'm just so happy that you're safe now. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." I tell her and I kiss the top of her head. I lay back against the headboard pulling her with me and placing her head underneath my chin yet never losing my embrace on her.

"Just hold me Edward. Hold me. Don't let me go." She quietly pleads and tightens her hold on my waist.

"Never Bella, never." I assure her.

After awhile her breathing evens out and she falls back to sleep once more. Thirty minutes later I join her in sleep.

***~***

Bella's fitful sleep awakes me several hours later. We are laying side by side on the bed now and her squirming body and frightful moans have me at attention at once.

Before I have a chance to wake her from her uneasy sleep, Bella's eyes snap open and she bolts upright.

After a few moments, I slowly, so as not to startle her, sit up beside her. She turns her head to me with a look of disgust on her face. I swallow hard and think she's finally directed her anger towards me.

But, I'm wrong.

"I can smell him on me Edward." She whispers through gritted teeth. Her eyes tightly close as few tears trickle down her cheeks.

I don't know what to say to that except to assure her that she's safe now.

"Bella, I swear to you, I will protect you." I say as I envelop her in my arms.

"I know you will Edward. I trust you. It's just that he's haunting my dreams." She sighs heavily and opens her eyes and looks at me.

"I need a long shower. I need to get rid of his vile smell." She begins to move and I loosen my grip and reluctantly let go. She moves off the bed, grabs some clothes from the dresser and heads to the connecting bathroom limping the whole time. I realize Bella will probably need to take some more pain pills, and I know Carlisle will probably come to see her soon.

She pauses at the door and turns around. She stares at the floor as she nervously bites on her bottom lip. "Will you stay in here in the bedroom while I shower?" She asks.

"Of course I will. I don't want to be away from you." I answer her truthfully.

She looks up at me and lets out a breath I didn't even realize she was holding.

"One more thing," she adds. "If I set my clothes out here after I undress, will you have someone burn them for me?" There is a pleading look on her face that breaks my heart.

"Absolutely." I instantly answer. "They will be disposed of immediately."

She gives me a small nod in thanks and shuts the door.

I page Emmett and call for my housekeeper, Carmen, to come and change the sheets. I figure it's better to air on the side caution since its possible the scent of her clothes has seeped into the sheets.

I also call down to the kitchen and ask them to prepare a light meal for us.

The bathroom door opens and I see Bella's arm stick out and drop her t-shirt, bra and panties right outside the bathroom door. The door then quickly closes and just a minute later I hear the shower start.

Carmen comes in and begins stripping the bed. After she finishes making the bed she begins to scoop the used sheets off the floor and I stop her. "Leave those there." I tell her and she nods in response and exits the room right as Emmett enters.

"How's Bella doing?" he asks as he steps further into the bedroom.

"As well as can be expected I suppose." I respond as I pick Bella's clothes off the floor and then the sheets.

I hold them out to Emmett, and he raises his eyebrow to me in question. "Please burn these. Bella can smell James on them." I drop the bundle in Emmett's hands.

Understanding flickers on his face and he nods sympathetically. "I'll do it right now." He says and exits the room.

Twenty more minutes pass before I hear the shower shut off. I can hear Bella moving around in the bathroom. She steps out a couple of minutes later dressed in black yoga pants and a green sweatshirt. Her hair is pulled back and she appears refreshed and even offers me a tentative smile as she walks over to where I am standing.

"We need to eat." I say to Bella and take her hand in mine. "Come on, they have some food for us in the dining room."

I look beside the door and notice the crutches. Emmett must have left them when we were sleeping. I let go of Bella's hand and grab them and hold them out to her.

Bella juts out her lips and forms and adorable looking pout. "I hate crutches. I think my walking is worse with them than without them." She's making her displeasure quite noticeable.

"What if you just try using one? Would that be better?" And then I add "Please." I try giving a pleading look of my own.

Bella rolls her eyes and caves. "Okay. I guess I could handle one better than two."

I can tell already once Bella begins to move that the crutch won't last for long. She may be right. She probably could walk better without any. At least she's trying. I just don't want her ankle to be injured any further. Maybe Carlisle can come up with a better solution later.

I begin to think that maybe we should have had our meals brought up to us.

_Hmm, maybe I'll carry her back up. I wouldn't mind that at all._

We both let out a moan when we smell the food as we make it over to the table. We look at each other and laugh. It really has been awhile since either one of us has eaten. We are famished.

_Ah, comfort food._

"My God, I don't think a hamburger has ever looked better than it does right now." Bella says as she sits down in the chair I have pulled out for her.

_Hamburgers and French fries. Perfect!_

We waste no time in digging right in. I bite into the most mouthwatering hamburger I have ever tasted. We ate in silence, not because we didn't want to speak, but because we were too busy stuffing our mouths.

"Damn that was good!" Bella remarks as she scoots her chair back and pats her tummy.

I laugh and agree whole heartedly.

"Edward …" Bella begins as her expression changes serious. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I'll tell you, I promise. But first let's get some ice for your ankle and some more pain pills. Carlisle will kill me if he thinks I haven't been properly caring for you. He'll be here to see you sometime later today." I tell her.

"Come on let's go back to your bedroom." I extend my hand and pull her up gently.

"I'd rather we go to your bedroom. I want to stay in there with you if you don't mind." She smiles sweetly at me.

"Of course I don't mind Bella. I just thought you might be more comfortable in your room." I say as I brush her hair out of her face and smile down at her.

"Actually I miss lying in your bed with you in your arms. I didn't really realize how much I missed that until I wasn't in it anymore." She admits to me and gets on her tip toes to kiss me, but lets out a small pained cry.

"Sweetheart, we've got to get you taken care of." I say and scoop her up in my arms.

As I am about to carry her out of the room, Norman comes in.

"Norman would you bring an ice pack up to my room for Bella?" I ask him as he begins to clear the table.

"Certainly sir." He responds politely. "I do hope you are beginning to feel better Ms. Swan."

A beautiful grin takes residence on Bella's face. "I am feeling better Norman, thank you. And will you please start calling me 'Bella', no more 'Ms. Swan' okay?" She's obviously tried before to get the always proper speaking Norman to address her by name.

"I will do my best Ms. Sw … Bella." He replies with a smile.

"Good." She says simply. I walk out and begin carrying her upstairs to my bedroom.

We are now sitting on the sofa and I have just unwound the bandage from her ankle and am applying the ice pack that Norman brought up only a few moments before. Bella took only one of her pain pills and promised me that she would take the other after we talked because she was afraid she would fall asleep too soon.

"Gosh that's cold." Bella sighs. "But it does feel good." She closes her eyes for a few seconds and inhales taking in a relaxing breath.

I move her ankle from my lap and prop a pillow under it so she can keep it elevated. Then I move and sit behind her and position her to where she is leaning against me.

I take in my own needed breath and begin to tell her what I know.

"Jasper, Emmett, and I poured over all the documents I had on Aro Voltaire. We had to put some together for when I met with his men. But, we also had to see if we could find anything that could help lead us to you. I was so scared Bella. I was dying inside every minute … no, every second that you were away from me."

My sweet girl is gently rubbing my arm and then gently urges me to continue.

"We finally were able to pinpoint some of Aro's vacant property, and Eric found out which one had recently had an increase in power usage. We were going to take a leap of faith and assume that's where you were being held. Not too long before that I had gotten a call from Aro's man wanting to meet. So, we were just praying that we would find you first. Then I remembered that I had received a call when I was on the phone with that disgusting man. I had Emmett check it for me and after hearing your message, he quickly gave me my phone back and I listened to your message. I knew we had no time to waste. We had to find you before they did and I was about to rush out when Demetri came in and stopped me." I need a pause, so I stop and take in a deep breath before I continue.

"He told me he had just gotten a call from his cousin Felix and that he knew where you were. He was surprised to hear from him because they hadn't been in touch in quite some time. Felix told him that he had been working for Aro Voltaire for the past few months. He knew that Demetri worked for me and had been debating with himself on whether to call him or not when you were kidnapped and he learned that it was to blackmail me. Felix told Demetri that he never wanted to be involved in something like this but feared for his life if he refused.

"He eventually realized that they would never let you go and that more than likely you would be killed." My breath began to hitch and I took another calming breath in fear of losing it in front of Bella.

"When they summoned you and were having him and another guy bring you to them he was afraid that your time was becoming more limited. So when you indicated that you had to go to the bathroom, he hoped that this would afford you the opportunity to escape. He had to keep up a tough façade so he refused you immediately and hoped that you would continue to press the issue. You did, so he used the opportunity to the advantage for you both. Felix told Demetri that he took you back to a bathroom that he knew had a window, and he made sure to remain rough with you for the benefit of the other guy. He told Demetri that he gave you five minutes instead of one or two so that you would have more time. He tried to add some more time before the other guy realized that more than five minutes had elapsed and nudged him towards the door to get you. He had to act surprised and then sound the alarm of your escape. Later, when he had to show James where you had escaped from and everyone was out looking for you, he decided to call Demetri. His conscious had caught up with him and he was afraid that James would find you and torture and rape you. He hoped that we might be able to find you first."

Bella let out a gasp and sits up and turns to face me.

"He was the one Edward. He was the one that saved me from James." She says as her eyes begin to tear.

"He pulled James off of me in that alley. I heard James call him 'Felix'. He told me to run, so I did and then I ran into you." She cast her eyes down and then whispered. "He helped me."

"Yes, and I can't express enough how grateful I am. I don't know if I could ever thank him enough for helping you." I tell her and pull her into my lap.

"Oh my God!" Bella suddenly exclaims and gazes at me with fearful eyes.

"Did he get shot? I remember hearing a gunshot right after you found me."

I remember that too. That had knocked me out of the haze I was experiencing when I found Bella and urged me on to get her to safety.

"I don't know sweetheart. I hope not, but I honestly don't know." I really hope that Felix killed James.

"As far as I know, Demetri hasn't heard from Felix again. Demetri and Jasper are trying hard to find out what they can about the whole situation. Hopefully I'll know something soon." I say to her and then kiss her forehead softly.

My guilt again takes over and I can't help the apologies spilling out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry Bella … for everything. This is all my fault. If I had never taken you then none of this would ever have happened. You never would have been put in this kind of danger. I've been so selfish, Bella. I'm so, so sorry." My eyes begin watering and I try to pull myself together before I start bawling like a baby.

"Stop it Edward!" Bella says loudly, effectively pulling me out of my downward spiral.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything to warrant their actions. If it wasn't me, they could have taken anyone that was important to you … Alice, Rosalie, even Jasper or Emmett."

Then she cups my cheeks in her hands. "Edward, I forgave you a long time ago for taking me. You're not holding me against my will. I'm here now because I want to be." She reaches up and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and then gives me a breathtaking smile.

"I hope you know I told you the truth." Bella says as I stare down at her wondering what she is talking about it.

"On the phone … when I said I loved you. I meant it Edward. I love you." She is giving me a look that shows total adoration.

I swallow heavily and then a feeling of total euphoria takes dominance of my emotions.

_How the hell did I end up so lucky?_

"God, Bella. That means so much to me. I love you too. So much. You are my life, and I don't know what I'd do without you." I lean my face down to hers and softly press my lips against hers.

Soon this kiss goes from gentle and sweet to total passion. Our kiss deepens and our tongues are dancing with one another in pure bliss. Both of us seem to be directing all our love, want, and longing into this kiss. Her hands are hungrily running through my hair, and my arms are clasped around her back holding her to me.

This kiss is better than the first one we shared. First off, this kiss has us as equal participants. Secondly and foremost, this kiss is one of pure love … for both of us.

Her hands slowly move down to my neck and cease movement, but she does not move them away. We break away from the kiss but then hug each other closely.

"I love you Bella." I whisper into her ear.

"I love you Edward." She replies softly and buries her head in the crook of my neck.

For the first time in days I am genuinely happy. I would be happy to keep her in my arms forever.

I vow to myself that I won't ever let her down again. I will keep her safe … always.

* * *

**~*~**

**~~ Special thanks to tawelephant for her superb beta skills ~~**

**~*~**

_**Author's Note: **__I cannot think you all enough for your patience. The chapters are getting a little harder to write as the story progresses. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. :) _


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**His Personal Possession**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_** ~~ 2 weeks later ~~**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

It's so nice to wake up and not have to take a pain pill. I haven't taken anything for pain for over three days now. The only pill I have been taking is my birth control pill which I have been taking since I was sixteen years old to keep my periods regular and curb my awful cramps. My ankle feels much better now. I am able to put more weight on it, but I still have to take it kind of easy. Not that I have to worry about that with Edward around.

Edward has been great, really. However, I'm starting to feel like a little child. Moreover, I'm feeling like I'm a porcelain doll that some parents buy for their children yet won't allow them to play with it. You know the doll that sits on the shelf in its special stand and glass class. It's the doll that if you are lucky enough to hold … you still don't get to enjoy. Because you can hear the parents say 'be careful,' 'don't get it dirty,' 'remember how breakable it is,' and my favorite 'it's too valuable of a toy to play with.'

Of course I never had toys like that growing up. For one thing, my family couldn't afford them. It wouldn't have mattered if we could have though. If I would have had one, I would have actually 'played' with it. It would probably have been dragged just about everywhere I went. It would have gotten dirty. It would probably have lost a hand or an arm. And, it probably would of smelled. But that's what happens with a well-loved toy. In other words, I probably would have treated the doll like my beloved 'Winnie the Pooh'. I took him everywhere with me. He doesn't even really look like the cartoon Winnie. He looks like a stuffed animal that may have been won at a fair that just resembles my honey lover. It never mattered to me though. I loved him and I still love him. He still sits in my apartment waiting for me. I'm sure anyone else would be instantly repulsed by the sight of him. He's tattered and worn. His nose fell off long ago, and there are little holes here and there. But to me … he's perfect.

So if I can just get Edward to start looking at me more like 'Winnie the Pooh' then some fragile porcelain doll that cost an ungodly amount, then I will be happy. I need to get him to realize that I'm more of a 'Winnie' kind of girl anyway. Like Timex, I can take a licking and keep on ticking.

I know I've had nightmares, but they're getting better and seemingly less and less. I would sleep without him so he wouldn't have to hear me, but this is where I get selfish. I enjoy his comfort and his protection. I realize that may sound contradicting, but then again, you have to remember too that my Winnie helped me feel the same way. And as much as I love Winnie, Edward is the 'real' thing and Winnie has nothing on Edward in the safe, love, and comfort department.

I just want no more eggshell walking. No more tiptoeing around delicate subjects. No more 'she needs her rest.' And for God sakes, no more being careful about touching me. Sometimes I just want to scream and shout '_Touch me damn it, put your hands on me. Kiss me like there's no tomorrow!'_

Okay, I admit it. I would like to have a little more physical interaction with Edward. Who wouldn't? I feel like we've reversed our roles from the beginning. He used to have no qualms about touching me, but now that's all shot to hell. Well, of course I'm glad he finally came to his senses. But hey, he knows I love him now and he says he loves me. We haven't even kissed like the time that we did on his sofa when we could finally admit our love face to face and have our first 'real love' kiss.

I want more. I want more than the quick, chaste kisses that we share now. Sure, I enjoy snuggling against him at night and I love the way he holds me to his body. I just need more passion. We don't have to make love yet. I want to, but I am more than a little nervous about that. But I want to enjoy it when he touches me like he did that one time in his bed. Now that we are truly in love, I can only imagine what it could feel like now. I might be anxious, but it wouldn't be because I was scared or didn't want it, because now I do. Not only that, but I want to touch him to and make him feel good. I'm sure I'm a lot more inexperienced than he is; well, hell, I know I am. I just want to bring him pleasure too. I want to learn what he likes, what he loves, and what absolutely drives him crazy.

Of course, I've never really touched a man's penis. Hell, I've never even really seen one – just a diagram drawing that we had once in health class. I think our teacher was even shier than I was, because she spent no more than ten minutes on male genitalia before she abruptly closed the book and had us spend the rest of our time in 'quiet reflection'. Maybe she was afraid we'd have to put condoms on bananas like they did in _'Never Been Kissed' … _who knows?

So yeah, I'm nervous, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do anything. Isn't everyone nervous the first time they touch someone else intimately? I assume so. Knowing Edward the way I do, I don't think he would laugh at me. I would think he would be happy. Wouldn't most men want to lead a woman to please him the way they like best? So here I am, his virgin learner, ready to be taught.

_Okay, now I've got to stop. I'm starting to get naughty teacher fantasies. _

'_Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm here for my detention. I'll take whatever punishment you see fit for my naughty behavior.'_

_Alright! Enough! Stop … just rewind, because you don't know how to do it in real life let alone in a fantasy. _

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Whoever said 'ignorance is bliss' certainly has never lived through the kind of nightmare that we have.

Not knowing where James, Aro, and all of Aro's minions are is almost as scary as it was when they had my Bella. Of course, nothing can come remotely close to the feeling of helplessness that I had when she was taken. This, however, is fast becoming a close second.

After a couple of on the edge, nail biting days, Demetri finally heard from Felix. The call was short and consisted of just a couple of statements from Felix rather than an actual conversation between the two of them. Felix told Demetri that he was okay and that he had shot James, but it didn't kill him. He said some of Aro's men were approaching the area and he had to flee before he got a chance to do anything else to James. Demetri was, however, lucky enough to get the name of the devil's henchman in charge: Alec Shaw. Felix didn't believe James' wound was life threatening. They struggled with the gun so much that he wasn't able to aim like he wanted to. The bullet hit James' right shoulder.

Felix is on the run now, and apparently so is everyone else. Aro seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth. They only information we could get on Aro was from his company, who would only state that he has taken a 'temporary leave of absence'.

_Translation: He doesn't know what the fuck's going on and he won't be seen until he's certain that he's not going down._

Alec Shaw remains a mystery as well. Jasper was able to trace his address and upon investigating further found that Shaw had already cleaned out his rented apartment. None of the other tenants knew much about him. He was hardly even seen at his apartment and no one could remember ever seeing any visitors either.

Aro's other little minions have scattered. Unfortunately, we don't have names for these soulless bastards. Jasper, though, believes that these men pose more of a threat to Aro now then to us. To save themselves they would easily turn against their 'master'. Besides, not many will want to go down alone.

We are now still deciding on our next plan of action.

Jasper has been in touch with an old army buddy of his that now works for the federal government. They have been discussing the best course of action to take concerning Aro Voltaire. This buddy of his is also trying to establish a system of surveillance to find Voltaire's whereabouts.

James is the one that I am most concerned with. I know he is a vindictive son of a bitch, and I feel that he will stop at nothing to seek revenge. His rage at Bella for fighting back and for being stopped from succeeding in his plans, I believe, will consume him and drive his need for revenge.

Bella's safety and well being is my top priority. I would give my life for her, and I swear that she will never be unprotected again.

I am completely baffled that Bella still wants to be with me. For the life of me I can't understand how she could forgive me for all that I've put her through. She would never have been in danger if it had not been for me. She would never have experienced all the fear and trauma that she has been through since I brought her into my life. Does her love come from some kind of misplaced gratitude? Have I destroyed her faith in life to the point that she feels she has no choice but to love me? I think she does know that she has a choice, but is she taking the one that she truly wants?

I've been careful with showing my affection with Bella. Is not that I don't want to. It's just that I don't feel it's the right time with everything that she's been through. At this point I'm afraid that she'd go along with whatever I want and not necessarily what she wants. I can't do that to her. It's got to be her choice.

I can't deny though that it's been hard. _Quite literally for me._

I have to be careful when I hold her at night. Don't get me wrong, I love sleeping with her in my arms. It's just that I have to be careful not to let my lower half come into contact with her. My dick doesn't seem to care that it's not an appropriate time. No matter how much I try to will away my natural 'erection reaction' to her, it springs to life anyway.

My dreams aren't much better.

They seem to vary. A scantily clad Bella calls me seductively over to the bed with her finger, and then huskily tells me to make love to her. Sometimes Bella will come into my office where I yank her skirt up and bend her over my desk and proceed to fuck her senseless from behind. I take her against the shower wall, on the hood of my Aston Martin, on my piano, on the kitchen counter, in a swimming pool … the locations seem to be endless as well as the positions.

Then there are the nightmares.

And the nightmares are way too lucid and horrendous. Sometimes I find myself utterly paralyzed, as if frozen completely in place, only able to watch as James brutally attacks and tortures Bella. Other times I am frantically running, searching for Bella. I will eventually find her bruised and beaten body. When I go to cradle her in my arms she will look up at me with eyes that have seen so much horror and pain, and the question she asks me always pierces my heart painfully. _'Why Edward, why did you do this to me? Why?'_

What can I say? _Because I'm selfish Bella. I wanted you and decided I would have you. Because I didn't care whether or not you wanted me because I never took your feelings into consideration. I didn't even care enough to do a thorough background check on the sadistic bastard I sent to bring you to me. I only put my wants and needs first and I just arrogantly expected you to follow along with all of it. I let a vendetta that once took away my past almost take away what could have been my future as well. Because I really didn't understand all the aspects that make up what love truly is until I almost lost the one person in this world that I cannot live without._

I just know that eventually Bella will realize what a monster I was and may still be. She will want to leave and never look back. I won't blame her. This is why I must learn to control my lust for her. It wouldn't be fair to her for me to confuse her with the feelings involved when it comes to sex. She would probably start to feel disgusted with herself and definitely with me for violating her in that way. I can't do that to her. I can't be selfish.

"Hey there Eddie boy!" Emmett says as he playfully punches my shoulder which effectively rouses me out of my musings.

"Where's Bella?" He asks as he takes a seat in the chair across from my desk.

"She's in our room with Alice. Alice said 'manicure' or some shit like that, I don't know." I respond in sort of a monotone voice.

Emmett ignores my tone and tries to egg me on some. "Our room, huh?"

"Yes, Emmett, 'our room'. She wants to stay with me, is that so un-fucking-believable?" I snidely reply.

"Defensive much?" Emmett retorts. "Damn man, don't you two relieve any tension in there?"

My silence seems to serve as answer enough.

Emmett let out a long breath. "You're fucking kidding me. You sleep with her every night and nothing? No wonder you're wound up tighter than a whore in confession."

"Come on, Emmett. The last thing she needs right now is me perving on her." I point out.

He raises his eyebrows and looks pointedly at me. "So you can perv on her when she doesn't want you, and now that she's in love with you, you decide to keep your distance. Is that correct?"

"Fuck, Emmett! Look at everything she's been through … everything _I've _put her through!" I say throwing my hands up in the air and growing ever more irritated at Emmett's lack of understanding.

"So, let me get this straight. You think you shouldn't be intimate with her because of everything she's been through?" He asks. He is waiting on my response before he continues on, because it's damn obvious he has more to say. _Fucker!_

"Fucking duh Sherlock!" I'm sure my exasperated face is showing him how freaking stupid he's being.

"Damn it, Emmett! These guys hurt her. They hit her, beat her, scared the shit out of her, had her in a constant state of fear, and to top it all off she had to deal with James and his sadistic games. He nearly raped her!" I'm fuming now.

"Yeah man, but he didn't." Emmett replies quietly while he stretches back in his chair.

"That's not the point Emmett. She was put in danger and it's all because of me. I put her in that situation. She could have been killed." I growl out.

"Once again, man, she wasn't. Come on, Edward, you've got to stop this. Didn't you say that Bella forgave you for taking her? And if I'm correct, I believe I heard Bella say that she doesn't blame you for what happened to her." He points out.

I heave a sigh. "Well, I do. It's my fault."

"Really? Did you tell Aro's men to kidnap her and hurt her? Did you tell James to try to rape her? Did you beat her?" Emmett asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"No. But that doesn't mean I'm blameless." I say as my eyes turn down in shame.

"Bella would be seven degrees of pissed right now if she could hear what you're saying. She doesn't blame you or hold you responsible. It is quite obvious that that girl is in love with you Edward. She needs you now. She needs you to hold her, comfort her, and love her. She doesn't need you brooding and self flagellating. Get a grip man and love on your girl. She needs you." He practically bellows out.

"But her love could be out of obligation. I don't want her to love me because she feels she has to." I say feeling rather resigned.

"You don't give her much credit, do you, Edward?" Emmett questions me with such a disbelieving face.

"Of course I do. I just know that she's been through more than anyone should ever have to experience." I thunder back.

"She's not as breakable as you make her out to be. That girl is starving for your attention. You need to quit thinking about what you think is best for Bella and see what she thinks is best for Bella. She will know that better than anyone. She doesn't want you to put her on a pedestal."

"I don't know Emmett. I just don't want to end up hurting her more than she's already been. Maybe she's not ready to be more intimate." I respond as I collapse further back into my chair.

"And maybe she is. You need to let her decide that and don't make the decision for her. She's had too many people decide her fate lately. She should be the one to decide that and no one else." He tells me sincerely.

"You're right. It's just easier said than done. Every time I get close to her, flashes of what could have been run through my mind and I become scared that I'll hurt her more. It's not going to be easy to get rid of that."

"Well the only way you will be able to rid yourself of those images is to face it head on. Try and if it doesn't work then try again and so on and so on. Don't you think Bella's worth that?" He grins already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I guess I need to talk to her. I don't want her to think that I don't want her." I realize how right Emmett is. I've been a fool because I'm still making decisions for her without even realizing it.

"So, what are you waiting for?" He smiles as his hand gestures toward the door.

I get up from my chair and just smile back in response as I make my way to Bella.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"So what do you think I should do Alice?"

I had just finished confiding in her how I have been feeling so frustrated lately. Of course, Alice calls it 'sexual frustration'. Now I am calmly waiting while she closes her eyes and seems to be deep in thought. She's reminding me of an old gypsy woman that I once saw at a carnival. The woman would become suddenly still, close her eyes and then speak in some unfamiliar tongue and then speak her 'words of wisdom'.

Alice didn't speak in any foreign language but her eyes did pop open and the most mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"It's actually quite simple, Bella." Alice replies rather smugly.

"What is Alice?" I ask her quite exasperatingly.

"You seduce him."

_What?_

Alice sees my horrified face and grabs my hand, squeezes it and gently pats it.

"Calm down, Bella. It's not that hard. You want him to touch you again, don't you?" Alice asks.

_Duh!_

"Of course I do, but I can't do that. I don't know how and he'll laugh at me." I admit.

"Bullshit, Bella. You've got all the equipment and you don't even have to do that much or put that much effort into it. He would probably foam at the mouth if he found you sucking on a lollipop. I bet he'd even mess his pants if you asked him if he wanted some while you were holding the lollipop in your hand. Believe me Bella; it doesn't take much with them. Do you realize the power you have over him?"

"I don't have any power over him." If that were the case I don't think I'd be having this conversation with her.

"Bullshit. Of course you do. Just think how much you can reel him in if you are trying. You may not see it, but we do. He is always salivating at the mouth watching you. His good manners are not the reason his napkin is always in his lap at the dinner table. Have you noticed that he carries things around more often right at waist level. Why do you think that is?" Alice then smiles real big at my dumbfounded expression.

"No, it can't be can it?" _No … no way._

"Oh, yes it is. You should learn never to doubt me Missy." Yeah, Alice is definitely smug.

"So what can I do?" I feel like a kid asking how babies are made.

Alice smiles knowingly.

"Don't you have a drawer full of lingerie? Try putting some on. Like I said, it doesn't take much. Let him come in the bedroom and find you that way. There's a lot to be said for visual stimulation. Hell, if he has to cover his pants up when you're wearing a turtleneck and slacks, just imagine his condition when he finds you in a barely there nightie. Trust me Bella, or better yet trust yourself. You can do it."

Okay, now it feels like Alice is a pom pom girl for the Bella Slut Brigade.

"I don't think I can do that Alice." I admit feeling like a total failure.

"Of course you can. Stop over analyzing this. It's not that hard. I can bet you anything that Edward has looked in that lingerie drawer and imagined you in just about everything in it. Hell, all the Cullen boys can be perv's, don't hold it against him. Anyway, just put one on and he'll be putty in your hands … " Alice begins to trail off and gives me that mischievous smile once again. "Or better yet you'll be putty in his hands."

We both break out into a fit a giggles and then Alice's phone rings while I venture over to the lingerie drawer to take a peek.

"Oh, damn Jazz, I'm sorry I forgot. I'll be right there. Love you." Alice hangs up the phone and heads over to me.

"Try that blue one there, you'll have him drooling." Alice says pointing at some blue fabric near the back.

"Sorry, I've got to jet. I forgot we're going out to dinner with an old friend of his. I'll see you later." She says and kisses my cheek.

Then Alice sticks her head back in the room. "Oh, and don't do anything I wouldn't do, and in case you don't know that gives you a ton of leeway!" She winks and then I hear her tinkling laughter continue down the hallway.

_I can't believe I put this on._

Does the scrap of material I'm wearing even qualify to be called a 'nightie'? It's a beautiful midnight blue color, but it's completely sheer. _Completely sheer!_

It only has one string at the top where you pull it closed and tie it. Then it just hangs down, in its completely sheer style, down my body only stopping at the hip. You can make out the silk string bikini panties through the nightie because, did I mention, _it's sheer …. totally sheer!_

I can't wear this. He'll laugh. I want to laugh. Actually, I want to cry because I feel like I look like a prepubescent little girl trying to look like a sexy temptress. Besides, what I'm I supposed to say to him?

'_Hey baby, you thought flat tops were only on the road huh?'_

Okay, I'm kidding. At least they do stand out, but I would like his hands on more than my breasts. Yeah, I know where I really want them.

I've been standing in the bathroom in front of the full length mirror for some time now trying to figure this all out.

Maybe I should practice saying something out loud.

"Edward, do you still like me in blue?"

"I thought maybe we could relieve some tension together."

How do I pose? Should I pose? Should I stand and beckon him over to the bed? Maybe I should just sit suggestively on the couch. How do you sit suggestively?

_Hmmm._

Maybe I should just have my back to him and then when he enters the room I'll turn around and catch him off guard. Then I'll bat my eyelashes, and say "Make love to me Edward, please. I need you."

Suddenly I hear a loud intake of breath and a low groan.

_Oh fuck, shit, no! Please no! Please tell me I didn't leave the damn door open! Idiot!_

I immediately turn and face the door to find a wild-eyed and out of breath Edward staring back at me.

_Kill me now! Oh hell, why kill me since I'm just going to die of embarrassment anyway._

"Oh God!" I barely manage to squeak out as I fall to my knees and bury my head in my hands.

So much for bravura.

_Please God, if you love me at all … just take me now._

_**Edward's Point of View**_

As I enter the bedroom I think I hear Bella call my name. She isn't speaking very loud, but I'm sure I heard my name.

The bathroom door is open and I can still hear her voice, though I can't quite make out what she is saying.

So, I walk up to the door and my breath catches in my throat at the same time that my dick tries to bust out of my pants.

"Make love to me Edward, please. I need you." Bella says towards the mirror that she is facing.

She is dressed, or shall I say barely dressed, in a sheer blue nightie. I am harder than I have ever been. I am even harder than when I had actually put my hands on her body. I think it was hearing the words 'make love to me Edward' that actually did it. I can't tell you how many times I have dreamed of her saying those very words.

She obviously hears my intake of breath because her body turns to mine and a look of utter mortification crosses her face as she sinks to her knees and buries her head in her hands. She had not intended on me finding her like this.

I don't really have to think much on what to do. My body just reacts.

I bend down and pick up my beautiful, red-faced Bella and set her on the marble bathroom vanity counter.

"I'm so embarrassed. Oh God, Edward, please don't look at me." She keeps her head down and I can see tears of humiliation fall from her cheeks.

"Look at me, Bella." I softly command. "Please, baby."

She sniffs and then hesitantly looks up at me as another tear rolls down her face.

"You don't ever have to be embarrassed around me Bella. I love you." I try to reassure her.

"But I look like such a fool." She says and looks down again trying to avoid my gaze.

I can't have that. Not now. She has to know how much she means to me. I gently yet forcefully grab her chin and pull her face up to look at me.

"Bella you are no fool and you certainly don't look like one. You are the most beautiful, smartest, sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on. Don't be ashamed for wanting me because I'm not ashamed for wanting you." I whisper to her as I lean in and capture her lips in a kiss.

I brazenly part her legs and move to stand between them as our kiss intensifies and becomes much more passionate. It seems as if all of our pent up feelings and frustrations are finally coming to fruition through this kiss. We seem to be answering the call of desire that we have neglected for far too long.

Suddenly I no longer worry about misplaced gratitude or selfish acts. It seems as if everything was just waiting for this moment. This moment that lets us both know that our desire and our love are equal. In this moment we both know what we want and we have nothing to prove. It's just us, Edward and Bella. Man and woman in love and ready to express that love to one another.

It's like our mouths can't get enough of the other's. We break the kiss to breathe and then jump back in again as if we have just discovered how to kiss. In a way, I guess we have. We have discovered the difference that each kiss and each touch makes when so much love, want, and desire are involved. Never has a tongue tasted so right, so heavenly against my own.

I break the kiss again so that we can continue to breathe, though I can't stop myself and continue to kiss her along her jaw up to her ear. I gently suck on her earlobe and hear a delicate, soft moan leave her luscious lips. I continue with kisses again on her jaw, to her neck and make my way to her beautiful collar bones.

I lift my head up and stare into her hypnotic eyes as I untie the top of her nightie. She makes no move to stop me. She just smiles beautifully and says exactly what I want to hear.

"I love you, Edward." She reaches her head up and molds her lips to mine once more as I pull the nightie off her shoulders and down her arms.

As we break from the kiss she begins slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I can't seem to take my eyes off of hers. I finally see all the love, lust, passion, and a myriad of other emotions I have only dreamed of seeing in her eyes before. It's hard to look away from those eyes now that I finally see what I have only dreamt of before. Yet, now there is no doubt for I know that the emotions in my eyes mirror hers.

This is right. This is the time. There are no lingering doubts. This feels right. We don't even have to ask one another questions, like if this is alright. Because we both know the answer. Yes, it is definitely right and yes, it's definitely time.

"I love you, Bella. You are my life … always."

My hands skim down from her collarbones to her beautiful, full breasts. I tenderly cup each one and feel her hardened nipples in my palms. Her exquisite moans seem to have a direct line to my cock as I can feel it painfully twitch in my pants just begging for its own release.

All in due time. All in due time.

She moves her hands to part my now unbuttoned shirt. I eagerly help her remove this boundary out of our way.

To make us even, I begin unbuckling my belt. Bella grabs my hips and moves me closer so she can help and she begins unbuttoning and then unzipping my pants. I pull them down and step out of them and carelessly shove them out of the way with my foot.

She is left now only in her sexy, silky panties and I in my boxers.

"Let's move this to the bedroom, shall we?" I breathily ask as I scoop her up in my arms and take her to the bed without getting an answer. Of course her mouth is quite busy sucking on my neck.

We are now both lying on the bed wrapped up in one another's arms, kissing tenderly as our hands are roaming one another's chests.

Our kiss turns more passionate and our tongues entwine and move in unison.

Bella breath hitches and a small groan escapes her lips as I suck on her earlobe.

Her hands are running over my chest inspecting every ridge and plane. When her hands move closer to the top of my boxers, she hesitates at the hem and moves her hands back up.

I know she is nervous and I'm sure she has never touched a man intimately.

I kiss from her ear down to her throat while my hands are busy massaging her beautiful breasts. They fit perfectly in my hands. She lets out a whimper as my fingers graze over her nipples.

I continue kissing down to her collar bones and her chest to the valley of her breasts. My mouth drifts over and captures her right nipple. I spend time licking the beautiful rosebud before sucking it lightly. Then, I can't help myself but to suck on as much as her bountiful mound as I can.

While I continue my assault on her breast, my right hand drifts down her stomach to the hem of her silky panties. I begin to gently pull it down and am pleasantly surprised by Bella's eager actions. She lifts her hips and pulls on the opposite side, helping me to bring them all the way down and off of her legs.

Yes, my beautiful Bella is ready.

I slowly ghost my hand up her right leg. As I graze over her inner thigh, Bella begins to giggle.

I can't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry." She says trying her best to stifle another giggle.

"Don't apologize, beautiful." I whisper in her ear and then take her lobe into my mouth once again.

It seems her laughing fit has cleared as a sensuous moan escapes her lips. I find this the perfect opportunity to move my hand upwards right to her center where I hear yet another enticing moan from those luscious lips of hers.

I once again bring my mouth down to her pert mounds as I bring my left hand back to pull down my boxers.

With my left hand I take Bella's right hand and bringing it to my engorged member and gently wrap her tiny hand around it.

"I don't know what to do Edward." She admits, and a beautiful blush adorns her face.

"You don't have to do anything, sweetheart. I just want you to know how much I want you." I tell her and then attack her lips once more.

We break from our kiss and Bella gently clears her throat. "I want you to show me what to do. I want to know how to please you Edward. Please." She begs.

_How can a man resist a beautiful, loving, sexy woman like Bella that wants to touch his cock? _He can't. It's impossible.

I put my hand over hers and begin to guide her movements. The feeling of her hand pumping my shaft is enough to almost make me come undone.

While she continues pumping me on her own, my fingers begin getting acquainted with her pussy. She is so wet for me. I can't help but to hum in satisfaction.

Her breathing becomes more labored as I my fingers swipe up and down her slick slit. She moans loudly when a finger enters her. I begin pumping my finger in and out of her and eventually add another finger, and she begins pumping my dick even faster. I have to slow her down before I completely lose it.

As I begin rubbing her clit, I take my other hand and stop her movements on me.

"Take your hand back baby. I want you to just lay back and enjoy." I whisper huskily in her ear.

Her eyes roll in the back of her head as I increase the pressure on her clit. My beautiful girl is so damn sexy.

"Uhhh ….. Edward …. Oh God!" She yells out. I really want to put my head between her legs but I'm aching to be inside her.

Her legs are quivering and she has the sheets tightly grasped in her hands.

_God, she's fucking magnificent!_

"Please, please Edward, make love to me now." She practically begs me.

_My pleasure._

I withdraw my hand and move my body over hers. I bring a hand up to and stroke the side of her face.

"I love you, Bella. So much." I smile at her.

"I love you too, Edward." She says returning with her own beautiful smile.

We engage in another passionate kiss. I smile down at her again.

"Please tell me if you want me to stop." I implore her.

"I'll be okay, Edward. I want this. I want you." She assures me.

I position myself at her entrance and gently but firmly begin to guide my cock inside.

_Fuck me! This is heaven!_

I can't help the loud moan from escaping my mouth. She is warmer and tighter than I could have possibly imagined. She has enveloped my cock like a cocoon.

Once I meet resistance, I decide I should continue through. _Like a band-aid._

I thrust fully inside her and I hear her try to control a hiss. I look up at her and I can tell she is doing her best not to show that she feels any pain. I want to apologize to her, but by seeing her brave face, I don't think she wants that. So I just bend my head down to hers and capture her lips with mine once more.

While we are kissing, I slowly pull back a little and then push back in. I want her to get use to the feeling before I begin thrusting like I really want to.

We break from the kiss and I look deep within her eyes. Her gorgeous brown orbs are staring back at me with nothing but pure love.

_How could I have ever doubted her love for me? _It's there in her eyes and in her heart as well as it is in mine.

"I love you." Bella says never breaking eye contact with me.

"Oh Bella, I love you too, baby. You are everything to me." With that I begin to pull all the way out and then thrust back in but not too fast. I want to enjoy this for as long as I can, for as long as _**we**_ can.

My pace increases and we begin a delicate dance. I pull my cock out and then plunge it back into her with reckless abandon. We are both breathing heavily now.

Sweat is pouring from our bodies, but it just adds to my pleasure. Seeing her in a thick sheen of sweat from her body and mine makes my cock feel like it has grown another inch while inside her.

I want our connection to last forever. It seems as if our bodies were perfectly designed for one another. She fits me like a glove.

"Bella …. Oh God, you feel so fucking good. So damn perfect. I love you so much." My hand begins to wander between us. I reach her clit and begin to rub furiously. I know that I can't last much longer and I want nothing more than for us to reach our ecstasy together

"Yes! Oh, Edward! **EDWARD!**" She screams out.

My pace is furious in now. I am thrusting in and out of her with reckless abandon.

"**Edward!" **She yells out.

"**Bella!"**I pant loudly as we both reach the height of our orgasms.

She grabs my head and pulls me down into a kiss. Her hands thread through my hair and she kisses me deeply. Our tongues entwine and dance into a rhythm similar to our lovemaking before slowing completely and then ending with chaste, yet loving little kisses.

"That was …." Bella begins and then stops to catch her breath.

"Fantastic." I finish for her.

"Yes it was." She says giving me the most satisfied smile I've ever seen her wear.

I pull out of her and bring the sheets and blanket up with me as I lay beside her. I envelop her in my arms.

There's nothing I want more than to hold her for the rest of my life.

Bella looks up at me and grins. "When can we do that again?"

**88~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~88**

_**~ As always, credit must be given to the lovely tawelephant for her excellent beta skills.~**_

**88~~**~~88**

**Check out my blog for**_** His Personal Possession. **_**You can find the link on my profile page.**

**88~~**~~88**

_**Author's Note: **__Work has finally calmed down, so I was able to finally finish this chapter. E & B finally got it on! Let me know what you think. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**His Personal Possession**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I had actually given thought to trying out a cigarette. It's what you see in the movies anyway. It seems that always one or both of the people light up after such a passionate affair.

No, I didn't do it, but I can't say that the thought didn't cross my mind. I mean that was the most passionate, erotic, beautiful experience of my life. Nothing can compare to making love with Edward, especially a cancer stick.

So, my lungs have stayed clear but my body is ready for another sensory overload.

It's been three days and we haven't made love again as of yet. I say 'yet' because I definitely am hoping that will change soon. _Very soon._

Edward has been very busy the past couple of days. As much as I want him, I can't seem to find it in me to want to try out my 'feminine wiles' on him. He just looks so tired and drained when we lay down to sleep. I am, however, very happy that he has at least been more affectionate lately. We have shared some pretty deep kisses, and he hasn't been shy about telling me how much he cares for me.

Although he may not realize it, he is very sexual when he sleeps. I can't really say if he is a 'boob man' or an 'ass man'. That's because every night since we made love, one of his hands ends up on my breasts or my ass. The first time he did it I thought he wanted to take me again until I realized he was deep asleep. Early this morning I found his hand laying gently on my panty covered center. Still he didn't budge or give any indication that he was awake, but I can assure you that I most definitely was.

The urge to buck my hips or cover his hand and ground it into me was overwhelming, but I fought it. I didn't have to fight it hard because unfortunately, I am still lacking somewhat in the bold and confident department. However, I am getting more comfortable around Edward, so I can only hope that I can gradually let these inhibitions go. I'm just not quite there.

Before Edward even begins to stir, his hands will inevitably find their way back around my waist and I find myself being pulled closer into or against Edward's delectable chest. So, I don't think Edward is aware of his nightly groping fests … not that I'm complaining.

Edward worries me with his worry.

He's constantly meeting with Jasper and Emmett. He is so concerned about my safety that it's kind of nerve wracking. I always feel eyes on me from the moment I exit the bedroom in the morning until I retire in the evening. If Edward cannot be with me, he makes certain that I am watched by his security team … actually, it feels like 'my' security team. I don't think I could even fart without someone knowing about it and it's driving me crazy!

I have been spending more time with Alice and Rosalie lately. I even spent a few hours talking with Esme one afternoon. These ladies are amazing. They have completely accepted me into their family and I feel as if I have known them forever. All of them have a great sense of humor, and it seems one of them can always manage to get me laughing almost to the point of tears.

Rosalie even trusted me enough to babysit Jackson one afternoon for her when she had to go out. He's a wonderful kid. He is just the perfect combination of both his father and mother. I can tell that he'll easily be a heartbreaker when he's older just by his looks alone. It was nice to spend some one on one time with him …. well, him and the security detail.

I sit here in my favorite overstuffed chair in the solarium with an open book on my lap. I had lost interest in the book when I started thinking of everything that has happened in the past couple of days.

I can't help the big, goofy grin that spreads across my face as I hear the voice of my personal knight in shining armor in the hallway. _Even his voice is sexy._

Two men are in this room with me, each standing in separate corners. Edward comes in the room and nods at each man and then motions toward the door with his head. The men quietly exit and Edward closes the door after them.

He turns and walks toward me wearing the same goofy grin that I am.

"Hey beautiful, I've missed you." He says as he bends down and kisses me chastely on my forehead.

_That's not good enough._

I quickly stand up before him, wrap my hands around his neck and pull his head closer to mine. I waste no time attacking his lips with my own.

Edward's response is instant. He soon dominates the kiss by holding the back of my head as he plunges his tongue into my mouth and gives me a most searing, passionate kiss.

When we break apart to breathe, he continues his passionate assault along my jaw line, down my throat to part of my exposed shoulder. All too soon Edward rests his forehead against mine looking into my eyes as he slowly begins controlling his breathing.

It's still hard to believe I can cause such a reaction from him.

"God, I love you Bella." He says in a deep husky voice.

"I love you too, and I've missed you as well." I tell him as another big and goofy grin takes residence across my face.

Edward takes my hand in his and leads us over to the couch. He sits down and pulls me into his arms, and I am now sitting half on his lap and half next to him.

Another passionate kiss begins and I pull myself the rest of the way into his lap. We've begun a full make-out session now. I can't help but run my fingers through his soft, sexy, marvelous hair.

One of Edward's large masculine hands cups my breast over the material of the purple blouse I am wearing. A small moan escapes me as I feel him lightly pinch my nipple. Even through the fabric of my blouse and bra his touch is electric.

Much to my dismay he moves his hand away from my breasts and then brings that hand to support my back.

However, I'm not disappointed for long as I feel his other hand slowly inch its way up from my knee to the hem of my black skirt. I do my best to maintain my breathing as his fingers softly caress my thigh.

Edward moves his hand torturously slow underneath my skirt as he begins his ascent upwards.

I let out a pleased sigh as I feel his fingers playing with the elastic of my panties. He quickly grabs the top edge and pulls my panties down to just above my knees but still hidden underneath my skirt.

He begins kissing me again as his fingers gently stroke up and down my slit.

"You're so wet for me, love." One of his long fingers glides inside of me and he gently pumps it in me.

I'm a little frustrated when he removes it, but then he surprises me by bringing it up to his mouth and sucking on it.

_Oh, wow!_

"Absolutely divine." Edward says and gives me his breathtaking crooked grin.

I blush at his actions. However, I am turned on all the more.

He chuckles lightly and returns his hand up underneath my skirt. Once again he starts by stroking up and down my slit but a little harder this time. Then two of his beautiful long fingers enter me and he pumps them inside me slowly at first and then gradually increasing his pace.

My breathing is erratic at this point.

"Uh, Edward … ahh … uh." I gasp out in pleasure as I feel him add a third finger as his thumb begins circling and rubbing my clit.

_Oh my lord!_

"Does it feel good baby?" He whispers as he stares at my face.

"Y … ye … yes." I finally answer, finding it hard to form a coherent sentence.

"I love the feel of my fingers inside you. You're so warm and tight." Even his breathing seems to be somewhat labored.

Surprisingly, his talking is turning me on all the more. Edward seems to notice this as well and continues on.

"I want to ravish you tonight. I want to put my hands all over your body and kiss every single millimeter of you. I can't wait to be inside you again my Bella." His pumping increases and my hips seem to buck of their own accord.

Edward somehow seems to get his fingers even deeper inside me and that coupled with his thumb's furious actions on my clit really have me flying high. He curls his fingers as he goes deeper inside and that seems to hit some spot I didn't realize was there.

My legs and whole body are shaking wildly now and my breathing probably sounds like some hyperventilating pig, but right now I can't even think to be embarrassed with the sensations I am feeling.

"Come undone for me beautiful." He says as he intently watches my reactions.

With that, my body explodes and my vision is momentarily obscured by white dots.

"Oh, Edward." I rasp out as he slows his ministrations and my breathing slowly begins to calm.

Before he pulls his hand out from beneath my skirt, he coats all his fingers in my juices. Once again, he brings his fingers to his mouth and stares at my face as he sucks each one dry.

_Damn, you're sexy!_

"Mmm, you taste so fucking good baby." He whispers huskily as he leans in and begins sucking on my earlobe.

Something about the way he's talking is really turning me on. I eagerly grab for his belt, but quickly become disappointed when he puts his hand over mine to stop me.

_What? Why?_

He clearly sees the frustration on my face.

"Baby, as much as I'd love to continue this, we can't right now. Remember, we have to leave for Jasper's …" and he pauses to look down at his watch, "in twenty minutes."

_Well, crap!_

I forgot we were having dinner at Jasper and Alice's house. Jasper's agent friend is supposed to be there as well, so I guess it's inevitable that we will be discussing Aro and James.

I give him a small frown. "You know eating is overrated."

"I'm feeling the same way now, but we really do need to go and find out what all has been happening."

"I know. You're right. I guess I better freshen up some." I say as I reluctantly stand and make my way over to the bathroom.

"We still have tonight." He reminds me with a devilish grin.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." I say as I turn around and give him a wink then continue on.

**.~*~*~*~*~.**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Bella will be the death of me.

_But oh, what a way to die!_

I want nothing more than to always keep my hands on Bella. Nothing is right until I'm holding her in my arms.

_God, I love her!_

There's only one little problem now … well, I guess you really couldn't call it little. I'm constantly hard as a rock now. Not that I had it easy before we made love, but now that I know what it feels like to be inside her, I'm twice as hard. I didn't realize that was possible. I've got a terrible case of blue balls now.

I'd been dying to make love to her again. I held back at first because I was afraid she would be too sore. Then there have been the late nights. Between catching up on some work and constant meetings with Jasper and Emmett to discuss Aro and James and security issues, I have felt totally drained by the time I would lie next to a sleeping Bella.

However, now my little 'big' problem is even worse. My cock is throbbing painfully after having given Bella an orgasm. I just can't seem to keep my hands to myself even if I know the end result will have my cock begging for release. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to go and try to discreetly take care of the problem myself.

I swear you would think I was a thirteen year old boy who just discovered porn for the first time.

Hopefully, we won't have too late of a night tonight, and I can fulfill my promise and make sweet love to my girl. _My girl. _I love the sound of that.

**.~*~.**

We have just been seated at Alice and Jasper's dining table after having been introduced to Peter Sigman, an FBI agent and Jasper's old army buddy. Emmett and Rose have also joined us for dinner. Esme and Carlisle are watching Jackson for them.

Dinner progresses in a relatively easy fashion. The conversation is mainly focused on Jasper and Peter filling one another in on their families and then they both regale us with tales of the funnier moments of their army days. I think Jasper is intentionally keeping the conversation light in preparation for the more intense one we are soon to all have.

Neither Bella nor I can seem to eat much of our dessert. Alice has prepared her famous chocolate caramel cake which I usually devour. I think we both are having problems controlling our nerves.

"Why don't we all head to the living room and have a glass of wine?" Jasper suggests rather than asks.

As Bella and I sit together on the loveseat, Jasper hands us both a glass of Chardonnay. I begin to feel uneasy as I sit back and take a sip.

The convivial atmosphere that had been present throughout most of dinner has now been replaced with an air of trepidation.

I just don't see how everything can be well. The only way for that to happen is if both Aro and James have been caught. Obviously that isn't the case or we would have been informed immediately. Bella must sense the unease I am feeling as her left hand gently grasps my right and she squeezes it tenderly.

"Peter, let's not beat around the old Mulberry bush." Emmett begins speaking as Bella lets out a small giggle at his attempt at humor. "Tell us what you know 007."

"Let me start with James Fordham." Peter states with a grim, tight lipped half-smile.

I think we are all holding our breath for this one.

Instead of a glass of wine, Peter holds a bottle of Heineken. He sits on the edge of the armchair with his legs slightly spread and holds the bottle of beer low between his legs. He looks down at his beer for a moment, lets out a breath and then looks to Bella.

"We still don't know his whereabouts." He says to her apologetically.

Bella's demeanor is stoic. She seems to be trying to keep her emotions at bay. She is certainly doing a better job than I am.

"So, you have no fucking leads." I spit out a little more angrily than I intend to.

"Don't start, Edward. You have no idea how hard they're working on this." Jasper admonishes me.

"It's okay man, I understand." Peter seems to say to both me and Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Jasper's right. I just want us all to be safe." _Especially Bella._ I let out a sigh and silently promise myself that I will try to hear Peter out and not interrupt. _'Try' being the operative word._

"I know." Peter responds. "That's what we all want. I assure you that finding James Fordham and Aro Voltaire remain my top priority. We are working on this around the clock."

"Thank you." Bella says to him, and he nods in return. She gives my hand another comforting squeeze and then leans into me a little more.

She knows how to calm me.

"An old relative of his, a distant cousin in his late sixties, claims to have talked to him. He lives in Montclair California. He says James stopped by asking for money and said he was heading to Mexico."

"But you don't believe him." Emmett states, obviously noticing the same doubt in Peter's voice as I do.

"It's not that as much as it's this man's past history. You see, he's an alcoholic who is well known to the Montclair Police. He has a habit of making false accusations towards his neighbors. He has also made false reports to the police as to the whereabouts of wanted criminals that he seems to be in no way connected to. His ex-wife admitted the he was just taking a chance that he was right in hopes of collecting the reward money for those wanted criminals. There are no other witnesses to substantiate his claims to James' recent visit."

"So you're not going to act on this?" Rosalie surprises me by questioning Peter.

"I didn't say that. I just wanted to emphasize the possibility that he may not be telling the truth. However, because of his relationship to James it could be possible that he's not making this up. We've got agents combing the possible routes that he may have taken or is taking from Montclair to Mexico, and we have agents in place at the border as well. Border patrol for both Mexico and Canada are on alert."

"What do you think James will do? Do you have some sort of profile on him?" Jasper asks.

"From the information that we have gathered so far, I would say he's a very volatile, unpredictable, and dangerous man. We know his arrest record and from the people we've spoken to who have known him and worked with him, we've learned just what a vicious person he can be."

"Armed, demented, and dangerous … at least we have nothing to worry about, huh?" Emmett jokes but fails in his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Have you interviewed Laurent LeBlanc?" I ask remembering the sense of loyalty that Laurent seemed to have displayed toward James.

"We have. Mr. LeBlanc has been in Louisiana for the past two weeks, which has been backed up by the woman he is currently renting a room from plus from his current employer. We don't believe he has had any involvement or knowledge of James' actions with Aro Voltaire. However, we are keeping tabs on Mr. LeBlanc should James try to contact him." Peter replies.

"So, he could be anywhere." Alice states.

"Essentially, yes." Peter says with a look of frustration but quickly composes himself before continuing. "However, I don't believe he is in Washington."

"Why would you think that?" I ask incredulously.

Jasper rolls his eyes and then answers for Peter. "Because Edward, it would be absolutely stupid for James to be in Washington now. He's bound to know that he's a very wanted man and that there would be a greater chance of him being caught here than anywhere else."

"Yeah, well, James isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." Emmett interjects.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you there." Peter surprises Emmett by saying, but I'm not surprised. I agree with Peter on that one.

"I believe James is very intelligent. He may not always act rationally, but he has skill at making himself invisible. He may be a psychopath, but he's an intelligent one. But, I don't think James would try for revenge at this time."

"But you think that he will try to get revenge eventually?" Bella asks him yet remains surprisingly calm considering she's speaking of the vile man that abused her and tried to rape her.

"Truthfully … yes, I do. He seems to be a very vindictive individual. I believe he considers his crimes as a type of sport, and he doesn't like to lose. His game didn't go according to plan, and I'm sure he's probably madly infuriated. Do I think he's going to come after you or Edward now? No, I don't think that he will. I think if he's able to that he'll want some time to pass, hope that the environment here relaxes some, and wait for the manhunt for him to seem to be at more of a standstill. Then I think he'll make his move. He's very unpredictable though so there's no way to know for certain." Peter honestly answers her.

"Between Edward's security team and our agents keeping watch, I think you all will remain relatively safe."

"Relatively safe?" Emmett questions mimicking my own thought as well.

"I can't guarantee anyone's safety, but I can promise that we are doing everything that we can to catch him and keep you all safe. More than anything I would like to tell you that you have nothing to worry about, but I can't. It's better for everyone to be on guard and take all necessary precautions. He may hope for security to eventually become lax, but I won't let that happen." I can see the sincerity in his statement, and I understand why Jasper has so much faith in him. I just hope that I can come to have as much faith in him as well.

I can tell that Jasper senses it's time to change the topic from James. "What do you have on Aro?" He asks Peter.

"We are pretty certain that Aro Voltaire is no longer in the United States. Where exactly he has gone, we're still not sure. We have been looking into the various properties that he owns around the world. Aro Voltaire is a very flagitious criminal. I know we'll catch him. It's not _if _he's going to slip up but _when_." He ends confidently.

"How can you be so sure that he will?" I ask.

"He prides himself on his security, so much so that he's likely to become complacent. I believe most of the time he considers himself pretty invincible. It's that kind of cockiness that always gets you into trouble. We are also keeping our investigation as discreet as possible. He may even come out of hiding believing he has nothing to fear."

"Does he have anything to fear?" Alice curiously asks.

"Oh, yes. Let me give you a little insight." Peter says before he begins elaborating.

"Our agency has been suspicious of Aro Voltaire for many years, but we've never had any concrete evidence. We had one agent in particular who kept tabs on his business transactions. She followed the vicissitudes of Aro's stock purchases. A lot of the stock purchases were not based qualitatively, and the timing of some of his purchases was questionable at best. Many more cases of timing began to come into question. There is no way these findings can be elucidated. It can't be done without alluding to the fact that inside information was obtained and fraudulent information was given. However, the cases are extremely hard to prove and even harder to prosecute, so unfortunately a full investigation by the government was never warranted."

_Hard to prosecute … great!_

"The full investigation into Aro Voltaire by the government only came to be due to a company that was doing an investigation on one of their own employees. This company, which shall remain nameless until this investigation is complete, creates different types of micro technology. They have recently developed a certain product that may very well revolutionize the computer industry in a whole new way. Because of the type of company that they are, you can easily guess that their records are meticulous and easily traceable. So, any discrepancy, no matter how minor is always fully investigated."

"The particular employee in question works in their statistics and logistics department and somehow came to be in possession of some highly confidential financial information and preliminary development reports on this new advanced technology. With his interests peaked, he waited till he could get his hands on the projections. Of course by this time the company knew of his activities and in cooperation with us the report he received was completely false. However, by this time, they were able to track much of his day to day dealings and we have been keeping tabs on who he has been talking to, information that he has given, and any monies that have been exchanged. It's because of this highly classified and deeply monitored case that has led us to Aro Voltaire. We now finally have volumes of information on Aro Voltaire, not only with his involvement on this case but several other illegal dealings as well. The SEC, the FBI, and the US Justice Department have been working closely on this investigation."

Peter watches our stunned, silent faces. I don't think any of us had ever dared to believe that the government could have 'volumes of information' like Peter said. It seems Aro is not as invincible as he thinks.

"As I mentioned before, because evidence in these cases is usually circumstantial, insider trading cases are hard to prosecute. However, we have obtained so much information by biding our time on this case to uncover as much evidence as possible. Although Aro's computers have heavy security, we have been able to track some of his dealings by monitoring the computers of the plethora of traders he has used over the years. These traders were followed for long periods of time by our agents. All of their activities from whom they sat next to on the bus, the dinner parties they attended, their family relationships, who they played golf with … anything and everything that would give us an idea of who was on the up and up and who was not. This information proved to help us slowly integrate our undercover agents into this lifestyle to obtain even more ways of monitoring and collecting evidence."

Everything he is saying sounds as if it's coming straight out of a spy movie.

"Now we have knowledge of what share drives they accessed, emails that have been exchanged, phone and brokerage records, wiretaps, recorded conversations, and the list goes on and on. Unfortunately, we weren't able to obtain evidence on some of Aro's other alleged crimes. We are confident, however, that we now have enough evidence to convict him of fraud, insider trading and even tax evasion." Peter says stunning us all.

_They have done their homework._

Emmett lets out a chuckle after we all seem to let out a deep collective breath.

"Of course now, we may be able to bring charges against him for his involvement in Ms. Swan's kidnapping. Even if he doesn't face kidnapping charges, we are confident that we have enough evidence to possibly keep him imprisoned for the rest of his life." Peter tells us.

**.~*~.**

Bella is in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower and I have just changed into my pajama bottoms. I can't help my wandering mind from going to our conversation with Peter earlier this evening.

James. He is still out there. He could come back. He could hurt my Bella. He could try to take her away from me.

I won't let that happen. She's mine and I won't ever let him near her again. I would die for her.

My mind wanders yet again to Bella as I hear the shower turn on. I start thinking of my naked beauty stepping into the shower.

Suddenly my protectiveness turns to possessiveness, and before I realize it I am out of my pajama bottoms and into the shower. I hear her let out a shuddered breath as my arms encase her waist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart. I just couldn't resist joining you. I hope you don't mind." I lean in and kiss her just behind her ear.

"I … I … I don't mind." She stutters out as I kiss that sweet spot behind her ear once more.

I turn Bella to face me with her back against the water. I wrap one hand around her waist and dip her back as if part of a dance. With my other hand I slick her hair back as the water pours over it.

I gently bring her back up and then squeeze some shampoo in my hand and begin massaging it into her hair. She lets out a soft moan as I work the shampoo through her hair. Then I gently dip her back under the water spray and rinse her hair.

Bella fully dressed is a beautiful sight. Bella naked is absolutely breathtaking. Bella naked and completely wet is absolutely divine. From making love with her to taking this wonderful shower together, I have to admit that my fantasies could never do Bella justice.

My feelings for Bella are intense. I am captivated by her mind. I am intrigued by her never ending curiosity and thirst for life. I am fascinated and inspired by her selflessness and good nature. I am in total awe of the body that this Goddess possesses. But most of all, I am completely mesmerized, entranced, and lost by the absolute beautiful soul of hers. She has a soul so pure, so enticing that no other soul could ever equal it.

She brings out feelings in me that I never knew that I possessed. She makes life worth living. A world without Bella would be one dark, desolate, lonely place.

I wash her body very slowly and purposefully. I take my time cleaning every inch of her body. I use no washcloth, only my hands and the body wash. I won't give a washcloth or sponge the privilege of exploring her body when I can do it. Reluctantly, I finish, but before I am able to put the body wash back on the shower shelf, Bella snatches it from my hands.

"My turn." She says displaying a mischievous smile as she squirts some on to her bare hands.

I have a hard time containing myself as she slowly goes up and down my body spreading the soap all over. I cannot contain my groan when she runs her hands down my ass.

It is also mighty enjoyable seeing the continuous blush on her beautiful cheeks. It is also surprising and rather arousing to see that the blush doesn't just stop on her face but continues down her body as well.

Finally, there is no denying that we are squeaky clean. Reluctant again, I shut the shower off and step out and extend my hand to Bella. I have the towels in my hand and Bella makes to grab one when I stop her.

"Nuh uh," I say while shaking my head at her. "That's my job."

I then take the towel and carefully rub it against her, absorbing the water droplets gleaming on her beautiful body. My obvious arousal becomes even more evident as I continue going around her body with the towel. I can't seem to help the possessive feelings taking over me as I continuously scan her body.

Before I know it, I drop the towel and grab her hands and lay them on the counter in front of her. She has to be mine again. She has to know she is mine.

I pull her hips up some and spread her legs apart in front of me.

"I have to have you now." I say sternly as my hand immediately runs the length of her slit. She is all wet for me, just inviting me in. I immediately shove a finger inside her and she groans.

"_**Mine**_." I say as I pump my finger in her roughly.

With my other hand I reach up and squeeze her breast hard. "_**Mine**_." I repeat again.

_God, I'm an ass._

With the same hand I make my way up to her hair as I lean in behind her. I grab a fistful of her hair and yank her head back and kiss her roughly. "_**Mine.**_"

"Yours." She answers breathlessly.

I'm lucky she hasn't slapped me. I deserve it.

I immediately withdraw my hands from her body. I surprise her and myself when I growl at her when she attempts to move.

"I'm not done with you." I say brusquely as I line myself up behind her.

All of a sudden, I thrust into her. I am not gentle. I begin continually pounding into her and groping her breasts, squeezing them hard.

I can't seem to stop the possessive words and claims on her body I am making. I feel as if I have no control over what I am doing. It's as if this is something that must be done. I have to know and she has to know that I am staking my claim.

It probably looks like a scene off a Wild Kingdom video where the animals are furiously mating.

"My Bella. For me. Me only. Only Me. Mine. All Mine." I keep grunting these words as I relentlessly dive into her again and again.

I can hear her heavy breathing and her moans of pleasure. This just spurs me on all the more. I lift her hips and hold her into place as I plunge into her at a new angle that has us both gasping.

Our first time was sweet love making. This time, me taking me her from behind, is pure animalistic. I am being rough and controlling. I am dominating the entire thing. I am not being gentle or asking her if she is okay. I am acting like a complete lunatic. I am being totally barbaric.

To make my behavior even worse, my dirty mouth takes over. I don't think I have ever spoken so vulgar in my life, especially in the presence of a lady. A beautiful lady. My lady.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so damn good. Do you like it Bella? Do you? Do you like my cock inside you filling you up? Huh, Bella?"

I move my hands up her body and take a hold of her breasts again. "Do you like my hands on you Bella? Do you like me holding your beautiful tits? Oh your nipples Bella, shit, they're so damn hard."

I am squeezing her so fucking hard that I am sure to leave bruises on her and like a total sick fucker it makes me drunk in my victory of claiming her as mine.

'_The male beast marks the female so the other males will know she has been claimed.' Damn Wild Kingdom!_

"God Bella, you are so fucking tight. My dick, your pussy, they were designed to go together." I can't believe my filthy mouth. I know better than to spew such vulgarity. I just somehow am unable to stop the dirty talk.

"Yes, Edward, yes…oh God yes, you are meant to be in me." She says throatily and looks over her shoulder at me with lust filled eyes.

_Oh, yes!_

"That's right Bella. Don't you forget it. Don't you ever forget it. Who do you belong to Bella?" I ask her as I snake my hand around in front of her to pinch her clit.

She moans loudly and rolls her head back.

"Answer me Bella. Who do you belong to?" I demand of her feeling totally out of control.

_Dominating Dickward can't keep his mouth shut!_

"You, Edward. Only you. Always you." She answers rather quickly, obediently.

Satisfied with her answer, my pace speeds up even more as I seem to plunge further inside her. I begin furiously rubbing her clit, anxious for both of us to reach our climax. I know I can't hold out much longer.

"Come for me Bella. Let go. Come now." I am again commanding her.

It works though.

"Uh…oh, Edward….uh…uh…so good….ah, Edddwaarrrd!" She screams as she clenches around me.

My dick pulses and twitches and I explode inside her at the same time that she comes undone. I finally lose the monster in me. I gently wrap my hands around her waist as I lean down into her … holding her. I am still inside her, and I realize with sudden sadness that I will not be able to stay inside her forever. I carefully pull out of her and we both groan at the loss.

I feel her body begin to buckle underneath me. I hold her tighter, turn her around, and pick her up in my arms and carry her back to the bed. As I tuck her in beside me I begin to realize how awful I just treated her. I didn't treat her with the respect that she so deserves. I was only thinking of myself. She deserves to be made love to, not fucked. And I just fucked her. I am a selfish, heartless bastard and I don't deserve her.

My sweet, beautiful girl surprises me once again. She reaches her head up so that she can kiss me on my cheek. "Good night Edward. Thank you for keeping your promise to me tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet Bella." I kiss the top of her head and she relaxes into my chest. "Sweet dreams."

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**.~*~.**

_**~ My love and gratitude go to tawelephant for her excellent beta skills. ~**_

**~*~ Link to blog available on my profile ~*~**

_**Author's Note:**_ _Thank you so much for reading and your kind reviews … it means a lot. 'Scaredward' turned a little 'Possessiveward' in this chapter. Let me know what you think. :) _


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**His Personal Possession**

_**Chapter 20**_

It had been a real long day, and nineteen year-old Kate Jacobs was very glad to be driving down the long, winding driveway to her parent's cabin in the Oregon Mountains.

Kate's parents were to join her and her six year-old sister, Tanya, in three days time. Their parents were visiting some relatives for a few days. Kate always hated going to this particular family's home. The parents always hogged most of their time with their home movies of their various travels. And don't get Kate started on her thirteen year-old twin cousins, Marvin and Melvin. The boys were relentless with their never ending pranks and obnoxious behavior. Of course, her aunt and uncle, Martin and Meredith, never punished their 'little darlings' that could obviously do no wrong in their eyes. Kate was always the twins' favorite target.

Kate had been determined not to accompany her parent's on their annual visit. After all, Kate was an adult in her sophomore year of college. She knew she was perfectly able to complete the trip to the mountain cabin on her own. So, Kate had held her ground with her parents when discussing her absence to her dreadful relatives' home.

Kate's parents, David and Mary Jacobs, agreed to let Kate skip the visit as long as she brought her little sister Tanya with her. At first, Kate was disappointed that she would not be making a solo trip but soon realized that if Tanya didn't come with her then she would be subject to the cousins' taunts. She agreed, realizing that this would give her and Tanya some more 'sister bonding time'.

Finally, Kate pulled to a stop in front of the rustic log cabin. Her little sister was fast asleep in the back seat holding her beloved stuffed bear that Kate had given her when she first left for college freshman year. Tanya had named the bear 'Katie Bear'. Kate smiled at the sight of her blonde-haired, blue-eyed sister as she carefully unbuckled the seatbelt and carried her inside the cabin.

The sun shone brightly through the drapes that Kate had haphazardly closed when she and Tanya had gone to bed the night before. Tanya was thrilled to be spending time with her big sister and did not want to sleep separately from her. Kate got out of bed leaving Tanya in the bed cuddled snugly under the blankets with her Katie-bear.

Kate had been fighting an eerie sense of foreboding all morning. Something was not right. Kate began thinking maybe she made a mistake coming to the cabin before her parents. She couldn't help going back and forth looking out of the cabin's windows as she sipped her coffee.

Kate was really scared now. Her instincts had never failed her. _Danger! _ Danger, is what her instincts were telling her now.

She was sure she could see something moving through the woods. If it's an animal … no problem, don't go outside. But, no, this was no animal. It was a man. It was a man that was staring straight at the cabin.

Kate ran to the phone to call the police and her parents, but it was no use as the line was dead. The reason they even had a phone line was because their cell phones could not get reception this far out.

She knew from the pit in her stomach that this man was here to cause harm. There was nothing Kate could do except protect her sister and fight for safety.

She quickly ran around the cabin double checking all the locks on the windows and doors. She carefully opened the small, hidden floorboard in her parent's bedroom and retrieved the gun.

She ran to the bedroom and woke Tanya up. She gathered Tanya, her blankets and her Katie-bear and opened up their closet. She pushed some boxes aside and sat a very confused and scared looking Tanya down. She quickly explained the situation as best she could to her six year-old sister.

"Tanya, I need you to stay in this closet and stay hidden behind these boxes. I need you to be a big girl for me. Can you be my big girl?" Kate asked her.

Tanya wiped a tear from her face and looked determinedly at her sister. "I am your big girl."

"That's right sweetie, you are my big girl. Somebody is coming and I don't know if this person is a good person or not. So, I need you to stay safe in here and protect yourself and your Katie-bear. Can you do that for me?"

"I want to stay with you Kate. I'm scared." Tanya whispered.

"I know you are sweetie, but I want you to stay in here so no one but me knows where you are. I need you to be very quiet. Don't move. Don't talk. Cover your mouth with your blankets if you need to. No matter what you hear, I don't want you coming out of this closet. Is that understood?" Kate hated having to order her, but it was necessary that she be stern in order to keep her little sister safe.

"Y….ye…yes." Tanya finally let out in a strangled whisper.

"Promise me, Tanya. Promise me that you won't come out of this closet until I come to get you. No matter what, you wait for me. Promise?" Kate said looking deeply into her little sister's teary eyes.

"I promise."

"That's my big girl. I love you Tanya. Keep your promise." Kate leaned in and hugged her sister fiercely and gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

"I will. I love you Kate." Tanya answered as she shakily covered herself with the blankets and watched her sister shut her inside the dark closet.

Tanya couldn't seem to stop shaking. She cuddled deeper inside her blankets and even bowed her head into them. "I'll keep you safe Katie-bear." She whispered softly to her bear.

Kate scanned the room to make sure there were no traces of a young girl. She would keep her little sister safe. She said a quick prayer, and gave one last longing look to the closet that held her heart.

_**Edward's Point of View**_

"Uncle! Uncle! Stop, please. I give up." Bella giggles as she squirms, trying to get out of my hold.

"Say it. Say it, and I'll stop." I say as I continue to tickle her tummy.

"Fine! I cheated." Bella answers in between fits of laughter.

"And …. " I prompt her, as I pause with my fingers lingering over her ticklish spot.

"And Edward is the King of games." She lets out a defeated sigh with a mockingly mad expression on her face.

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it Missy." I grin at her and release my hold.

"That's the last time I play hearts with you." She tells me as she dramatically begins to storm off.

I run and stand in front of her. "You're just a sore loser."

"No, you're just a sore winner." She says giving me a cold, hard stare.

We continue to glare at one another until we both break out in hysterics.

"You're so beautiful, my little spitfire." I lean down and whisper into her ear.

"This little spitfire thinks that this," and she points at me, "sore winner with the over inflated ego needs to take a shower."

"Over inflated ego?" I question.

"Absolutely, but let's see what else will over inflate on you once we get into that fabulous shower of yours." She says in that sexy 'bedroom voice' of hers.

"Oh God, yes!" I practically purr at the thought. "Lead the way to _**our **_shower." I emphasize that last part. As much as she has accepted me into her life and embraced our life together she has yet to call my home her home, and I have every intention of changing that.

We don't have shower sex … more like a grope fest. I'm still a little disappointed at myself from the last time we showered together. I really felt like I took advantage of her. When I tried to apologize the next morning for being so controlling and caveman for what happened after we had exited the shower, she started to get angry.

First she thought I didn't like it. After I assured her that that was far from the truth, I explained that I felt guilty because of the overly dramatic dominant behavior I displayed towards her.

She calmed down a little and then got the most understanding look on her face. She then began to explain how she felt it was something we both needed. She said she knew without a doubt that I would have stopped if she asked me to. She said because of the emotional evening we had had, speaking of Aro and James that we needed to escape into one another. She said she wanted to be claimed and enjoyed the fact that I had declared her as mine. Somehow, she stated, it made her feel as if the memory of James' actions had been wiped away in that moment.

Bella had demanded that I not wallow and accept her at her word. She said she had no regrets over what happened, and she would be highly disappointed in me if I did.

I wouldn't want to disappoint her, so I let it go. Now I can look back at it as a pleasant memory. However, I do not ever want to be that forceful with her again. _Unless of course, she asks me to._

As we inch towards the bed, a loud banging on the door stops us. I know that irritatingly forceful knock. Who else?

"What do you want Emmett?" I exasperatingly ask through the door. I don't want to open it because I know the bubble that Bella and I started is about to pop.

"Duh! It's the third Thursday of the month." Emmett says in what he thinks is his 'Homer Simpson' voice but actually sounds more like 'Elmer Fudd'.

"Why does he sound like Elmer Fudd?" Bella whispers.

I can't help it; I just burst out laughing with Bella falling suit.

"Come on open the door. And what's so damn funny?" Emmett whines.

I check over Bella one more time to make sure she's decent. She must have slipped on her robe while I was doubled over in laughter.

I know what today is. We usually all get together with one or two of Emmett's buddies at Emmett's house for some card games. I don't understand why Emmett likes it so much since nine times out of ten he's the one losing money. I haven't gone since Bella's been here. I really have no desire to go. I prefer spending my time with Bella.

Emmett marches in as soon as I unlock the door.

"Come on Bud, get your stuff." Emmett bellows.

"Whoa, hold on. I'm not going. You should have enough people." I tell him while Bella looks on confusingly at our exchange.

"Not going where?" Bella asks at the same time as Emmett speaks.

"You have to. Eric's not coming." He whines.

"What in the world are you two talking about?" Bella asks again.

"We usually play cards once a month, but we haven't done it for a long time. It's on again, and Edward has to come." He once again whines.

"It's because of me." Bella states looking down.

Emmett corrects her before I do. "No, Belly Bear, it's not your fault. We've all been busy and this mess with James and Aro kind of takes priority. I just wanted us to try this get together today since we didn't have much planned today, but Edward doesn't have to go."

"No, he should go." Bella says as she looks up at me and soothingly strokes my arm.

"I'm not leaving her here alone." I answer.

"Crap, I forgot. Rosie said to tell her that she and Alice will be here in an hour. They're gonna do their nails and braid their hair or whatever the hell it is you girls do when you get together." Emmett says looking at Bella.

Bella's tinkling laughter fills the room. "You're too much Emmett."

"Yeah, I know. Too much man. Too much charm. Too much brawn. Too much sexiness."

I interrupt him before he can continue. "Too full of bull."

"So, come on man, you in?" He asks.

"He's in." Bella says determinedly.

"Well hurry up and head on over. And for the love of God, put on more than your boxers. Nobody needs to see that shit." Emmett points at my boxers.

"Speak for yourself." My girl says.

"TMI. TMI. TMI." Emmett puts his fingers in his ear and then laughs as he drops his hands. "Just hurry man. The guys are getting anxious."

"Anxious to win your money."

"Ah, shut up man. I got a strategy this time." He assuredly answers.

I look at Bella again and she nods her head at me. "Alright, I'll be over in twenty minutes."

Emmett fists pumps in the air. "Don't be late." He's out the door whistling as he heads down the hallway.

Emmett is losing big time, and yet he still wants to keep on going. Rose is going to be so mad.

The guys and I have been dogging him.

"Emmett, the only time you get a Royal Flush is in the bathroom." Jasper kids.

"What is it they said in _'Rounders''_? Oh, yeah … if, after the first twenty minutes, you don't know who the sucker at the table is, it's you." I add.

"Very funny." Emmett sulks.

At the table, Jasper and I are sitting across from each other, and Emmett and John, a buddy of Emmett's, are opposite with John's back facing the window.

Out of nowhere, the window behind John shatters and John slumps over on the table. He's been shot.

_**I don't know what I'd do without my beautiful, wonderful, sweet beta tawelephant. I couldn't ask for a better beta and friend. I love you girl!**_

_I have it on good authority that JukeBoxbliss' Invaded Existence should be updated by the end of next week. You can find the story on The Writer's Coffee Shop (Exact address in profile of JukeBoxBliss) or at the blog site: ._

_**Author's Note: **__Ok. I know it took a long time and I apologize. I won't sit here and explain the reasons … just know that it couldn't be helped. The next updates won't take as long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Your reviews always help me._

_Much love …._

_MyBabyBlues_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…**~*~*~*~*~*~…**

**His Personal Possession**

**Chapter 21**

…_**.. Takes place two weeks prior to John's shooting at Emmett's house ….**_

Kate Jacobs stood stock still in the middle of the hallway facing the front entrance of her parent's Oregon cabin. From her vantage point, she could keep an eye on the front door and the dining room to her left and the living room to her right. The only movement was her shaking hand holding her father's hand gun.

She listened intently for any noise and kept glancing back and forth through the cabin's windows that she could see out of. She knew deep in her gut that the blonde man she saw through the window earlier was still lurking about.

A thousand unanswered questions flitted through her head as she stood there. Would he kill her? Rape her? Would he find Tanya? Would she ever see her parents again? Would she ever go back to college? Would she never experience love? If she dies and Tanya lives, will Tanya be traumatized for the rest of her life? Can she defend herself and her sister?

Yes. She was all Tanya had now. She had to be the protector. She must keep her safe.

As she continued to contemplate her life and search through the windows, the sudden sound of glass breaking was heard coming from the back bedroom.

"This is it." Kate whispered to herself.

After crawling through the broken window, James Fordham began walking down the hallway of the cabin he had just broken into. He was keeping his eye out for the pretty blonde that he knew was inside. He had seen her driving down the long winding driveway to the cabin. He knew she was alone, and he couldn't wait to have a little fun with her.

What James Fordham didn't see was a sleeping six year old in the back seat of the car that he had earlier observed Kate driving. Luckily, he had no idea she was even in the cabin. Hopefully, Kate Jacobs could keep it that way.

As James entered the hallway, he walked into view of the shaking girl holding a gun pointed right at him. He was far from worried. He knew he could take her.

"Put that down little girl before you get hurt." He told her without batting an eye.

"Get out of here. Leave now. I'm warning you. I'll shoot, I swear." Her words were not as forceful as they needed to be. It was hard to sound firm when you're a quivering mess.

"No you won't. You want to know why?" He taunted her.

"You're Daddy and Mommy's little girl. You wouldn't want to disappoint them and kill someone now would you? How do you think they would feel knowing that their daughter is a murderer?" He paused for a moment as if he were contemplating something.

"Besides, I'm not here to hurt you. I just got lost and I'm tired and hungry. If you'll just let me have something to eat and get cleaned up then I'll be on my way." He gave her his Cheshire cat grin.

"You're right." She whispered, and nodded self-assuredly to herself.

"Ah, that's a good girl." James answered in a condescending tone. "Now why don't you put the gun down?"

"No. You misunderstood. You're right; I wouldn't want to disappoint my parents. That's why you have fifteen seconds to turn around and get the hell out of this house. Now." Kate was surprisingly forceful with her answer.

"Come on Sugar. Give me the gun. You're shaking like a leaf." James walked closer to Kate. "I bet you don't even know how to use that."

"Stop! Don't come any closer." Her confidence was waning and she could barely keep her knees from buckling underneath her.

James ignored her and continued walking closer to her.

Kate's eyes closed, and she pulled the trigger with her trembling finger.

The bullet hit James' arm, barely hitting him … causing a little bit of pain and blood, but otherwise just grazing him.

James became enraged. "You bitch!" He dove and knocked her down and quickly took the gun from her. Immediately James emptied the rounds and put them in his jeans pocket and tossed the gun to the ground.

"You will pay for that." He grabbed her as she started to stand and punched her hard in the face and then continued to add a few more punches and kicks just for the hell of it.

On closer inspection, James noticed Kate's svelte little body. Already feeding from his rage, he began to get turned on and practically ripped her shirt off of her.

Kate would not let it happen to her. She would not let her little sister hear her being raped by this pig.

She kicked him hard in the face. She got up and began to run. If she could just get to the sharp knives in the kitchen. However, before she made any progress, he grabbed her ankle and knocked her back down.

"Stupid fucking Cunt!" He punched her repeatedly in the face and ribs. Kate was bleeding all over now. Her face was covered in blood. She was certain her nose was broken and she could tell she was about to lose consciousness.

James was just about to rip off the rest of her clothing when he heard a car pull up.

"Well, Fuck!" He exclaimed and exited through the same window he had broken, breaking more glass on his way out.

After a long afternoon of driving, David and Mary Jacobs pulled up to their cabin. They had missed their daughters terribly and couldn't wait to see them. David was a little upset that Kate had not called them to inform them of her arrival. He was a little suspicious when he found that their phone line was out of order when he tried to call the cabin. However, his wife had reminded him that they often lost their landline due to fallen trees.

As they exited the car, David heard a noise from the back of the house and immediately knew that his daughters were in danger. He told his wife to stay back as he went and opened the front door. Of course, she didn't listen and followed right behind him.

What they found when they opened the door made their hearts stop. Their eldest daughter lay beaten, broken and bloody before their very eyes.

…**~*~*~*~*~…**

_**Edward's Point of View **_(present time)

"Everybody get down!" Jasper yells. "Edward, help me pull John down."

Emmett is immediately on the phone to 9-1-1. "There's been a man shot. We need an ambulance right away. Hurry!" He doesn't take time to explain or elaborate because he immediately is on the phone to my head of security. "Tom, what the hell is going on? John's been shot … at my house. Find who is responsible now. Check the grounds and have the girls checked on immediately. They are at Edward's … all of them, except Esme, she and Carlisle went out. Send Peter Sigman over to Edward's as well."

I can always trust Emmett to keep his head on straight when there is an emergency.

I'm really worried about Bella and the girls. Hell, Jackson is over there too. I need to get John situated so I can get over there.

"John, buddy, you okay?" I ask as I bunch up my jacket and stick it underneath his head. Jasper has taken his jacket and applied it to John's shoulder to try and stop the blood.

"I think so. It's my shoulder. It hurts like a bitch though." He grimaces.

"I hear the ambulance now." Jasper says. "Don't worry; you'll get some relief soon."

John actually laughs. "Yeah, maybe I'll get the good drugs. Think a gunshot will do it?"

"Oh, I think that more than qualifies for the good drugs." I joke back.

I've brought this on and put everyone in danger. Hell, if I'd never taken Bella in the first place, no one would be in danger. She is especially at risk. I'd die if anything were to happen to her.

EMT's come marching through the door and start tending to John. At this point, I wish him well and head over to the house to talk to Peter Sigman and check on Bella. Jasper will follow John to the hospital and keep me posted.

…**~*~*~*~*~…**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"How long do we have to keep this mud mask on?" Rosalie asks Alice.

"Just five more minutes." Alice answers as she rolls her eyes. "And keep your voice down if you don't want to wake up your son." Jackson is sleeping sweetly on our bed in Edward's room.

"This feels so weird, Alice." I say as I reach my hand toward my face, but Alice swats it away.

"I know, Bella. It's the end result we want. It makes your face feel so good, cleans out your pores, and all the wonderful stuff we sometimes neglect." She expertly replies.

Rosalie laughs and adds, "Speak for yourself. I go to the spa every week, and I get a facial every two weeks. My skin is already flawless."

"You're so humble, Rosalie." Alice says and I giggle as Rosalie glares.

"Okay ladies, we can rinse it off now."

**.~*~.**

As we exit the bathroom, a loud pounding sounds on the bedroom door and Jackson begins crying.

"What the hell?" Rosalie shouts out in a whisper as she rushes over to Jackson and begins to cradle him to calm him down.

Alice opens the door and Evan, one of Edward's security guys, is standing there looking over Alice's shoulder as if he's counting to make sure we're all here.

"What's going on Evan? Where's the fire?" Alice asks with an air of trepidation.

Evan doesn't answer. Instead he asks his own question. "Are you ladies all okay?"

I don't like this.

"Yes. Now what's going on Evan?" I ask seriously. "You're scaring me, and look what you did to poor Jackson."

"I apologize. There's been an incident at Emmett's house, and we are securing the property. I was sent to make sure that you are all safe." He takes his gun out and rushes over to look out of the windows and then quickly closes the shutters.

"Evan, put that damn thing away." Rosalie fumes. "For God's sakes there's a child in the room. It's not necessary anyway, we are all fine."

"I'm just following orders. I'm to stay here until Mr. Cullen returns." He says as he puts the gun away.

"What was the incident, Evan?" Asks Alice.

"A shot was fired. It hit John in the shoulder."

"Oh my God. Is he okay? Is anyone else hurt?" I rush out my questions.

"He's going to be fine."

"Thank heaven for that." Says Rosalie with her hand over her heart while her other continues to cradle Jackson. Jackson has now calmed down and is beginning to drift off once again.

"Jasper is following him to the hospital. No one else was hurt. Emmett will be here shortly after Mr. Cullen." He answers and then looks to Rosalie. "He is just securing your house."

…**~*~*~*~*~...**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

"We've come across some disturbing information." Peter Sigman says.

Emmett shakes his head. "Oh great! Besides being shot at, now we have disturbing information. Just great."

"It seems that James Fordham has attacked a young girl of nineteen at a secluded cabin in the Oregon Mountains about two weeks ago."

"Shit! How is she?" I ask.

"She put up one hell of a fight. She's alive, but she's been put in a medically induced coma to better heal her injuries. We believe she managed to shoot or otherwise injure Mr. Fordham, but we have no idea where he may have sustained the injury."

"Too bad she didn't kill the bastard." Emmett interjects.

"All we know is there was a minimal amount of his blood found on the scene, but not enough to indicate a major injury. The girl was severely beaten and possibly sexually assaulted. She's one brave girl though. We found she was hiding her six year old sister in the closet, and told her not to come out until she called for her."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "Did he find her?"

"No. It took quite some coaxing from her mother to get her to exit the closet. The girl, though, did peak out of the closet at one point and unfortunately witnessed some of the abuse her sister received."

That poor girl. She could be scarred for life.

"She is undergoing psychological counseling as we speak. We were, however, able to get a composite drawing of the assailant from the little girl which is another reason to suspect James Fordham. The composite definitely has a striking resemblance even though the little girl refused to look at the finished drawing." Peter told us. It was easy to see the effect this has had on him as well.

"He could have easily killed the nineteen year old, but we believe he chose to leave her alive. Although it is possible that she could have been fatally wounded if her father hadn't arrived when he did."

"Did he see James?" I ask him.

"No. He heard glass breaking, which was probably from James leaving through a busted window in the back of the cabin. We also believe his attack on this girl was another way for him to taunt us. It's like he wants us to know that he's responsible for this heinous act."

"Does this mean that you believe that James is responsible for what has happened today?" Emmett questions.

"Yes, we do believe that. We still believe Aro Voltaire is out of the country, plus he is smart enough not to leave any traces that will lead back to him at this point."

"So, you don't think he hired someone?" I ask him.

"No. I believe it was James. I don't believe he intended to kill John or even aim for you. Once again, I think he's taunting us, you especially." He looks to me.

"I believe you and Ms. Swan are at risk now more than ever. You might consider leaving home for awhile so we can get you to an undisclosed location."

"And you think that's for the best?" Asks Emmett.

"Yes." He answers simply.

**.~*~.**

I've been thinking about what Peter Sigman said about Bella and me going out of town. It's my job to keep Bella safe. He was here. James was here … so damn close. Thank God, John will be alright. I hate to think about what could have happened. But it would have been so damn easy for him to have targeted Bella and the girls. It could have been one of them that were shot.

I've speak to Emmett and Jasper and we all decide what we are going to do. Emmett is taking his family to visit with Rosalie's mom. Jasper will stay here. The extra security detail that will be available can be reassigned to keep him and Alice safe.

I am so happy to see Bella again. I swear I'll never leave her side again. It was like I couldn't breathe until I saw her. She runs straight into my arms, and we hold each other so tight … we'll probably leave bruises on one another.

Emmett takes Rosalie and Alice home.

We sit been together on the sofa in our room for a couple of hours now, just snuggling. Neither one of us has an appetite, so we skip dinner.

"Where would you like to go?" I ask Bella as I skim my hand over her arm.

"What do you mean?" She says with surprise as she looks back at me.

"On vacation?" I ask.

"We're going on vacation now?" She looks at me totally confused.

"Yes. Agent Sigman believes it would be safer for us to get out of town."

"Are you serious? With everything that's happening, he wants us to leave?" She asks incredulously.

"Yes, Bella, and so do I. The most important person in my life is you. Your safety is paramount. I won't lose you. James will never lay his hands on you again." I say firmly.

"But won't we be more vulnerable if we are out vacationing?"

"We'll be safe. A couple of agents will be coming with us. We'll be safer away from here."

"What about Emmett, Rosalie and Jackson? Jasper and Alice? Carlisle and Esme? There are more than just our lives at stake here." She sits completely up and looks at me.

"They won't be coming with us, but they'll be perfectly safe. Emmett and Rosalie are taking Jackson to visit his grandmother. The rest are all staying here. They're not the ones targeted … you and I are. But there will be plenty of agents and bodyguards keeping watch. Really, you don't need to worry." I try to assure her.

"I'm afraid that's easier said than done Edward. I personally think it would be better to stay here." She's getting that defiant look in her eye.

"Well I don't, so we're going." I answer back, starting to get a little upset. Doesn't she realize that her life is at stake?

"What? We're going? You can go wherever you want Edward. I'll be at my apartment." She snaps.

_Shit. _I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath.

"No, Bella. You are not going to be alone and that's final." I say a little too loudly.

"No? That's final? Listen here, don't you start ordering me around. I'm a big girl, and I am fully capable of taking care of myself." She rises from the sofa and heads to the closet.

I get up and quickly, but gently, grab her arm and turn her to face me. I put both my hands on her face. "I'm sorry. You're right; I can't order you around or make you go. Just please, Bella, please go away with me. I'm begging you … for both our sakes."

I kiss her forehead. "You are the most important person in my life and I don't ever want to lose you. Please say you'll go away with me. I love you so much. It would kill me if anything were to happen to you."

She raises her hand to my cheek and lovingly strokes it. "Nothing is going to happen to me … to us. I truly believe that. However, if it will make you feel better than I will go with you. Just understand one thing …. Don't ever order me to do anything again. Are we clear?" She says as she raises her eyebrows.

"Crystal clear. I'm sorry, baby. Thank you, though, thank you so much for agreeing to go with me. Do you have any idea…" I kiss her twice on the lips. "How much I love you? How much you mean to me?" I kiss each side of her face. "How much I want you right this very minute?" I continue to kiss down the side of her neck.

She lets out a soft moan that seems to stir the lower region of my anatomy.

She takes me by surprise as she begins furiously unbuttoning my shirt. My girl usually likes me to take the lead. I'm more than happy to be the object of her aggression.

She lets out an exasperated sigh as she comes to the point where my shirt is tucked into my jeans. She jerks my shirt out and then rips open the last two buttons.

_Whoa, I've got quite the little tigress here._

Immediately her hands go to my jeans where she makes quick work of getting them off me.

Soon it's just me in my boxers and my sweet, sexy Bella fully clothed. _We can't have that._ Time for me to show a little aggression.

I practically rip her shirt up over her head and my hands immediately begin searching for the clasp to her bra on her back.

She laughs and points to the front where the clasp actually is.

_Sexy! _It's at this point that I take into notice her lacey red bra. My innocent girl looks positively sinful. I wiggle my eyebrows at her as I unclasp her bra and her beautiful breasts spill out for me.

Before I even have time for another thought, she pounces on me, wrapping her still jean clad legs around my waist. Luckily, we're standing close to the bed, so I fall back onto it taking my beautiful girl with me.

I quickly flip her over and this time I make quick work of her jeans and her matching red lace panties. _My little devil._

My hands begin to trace every inch of her naked torso but she is not having slow right now. Bella wraps her legs around my waist and rocks us so I flip to my back and she straddles my lap. She leans down and kisses me hard, taking complete control and turning me on more than ever before. My hands latch onto her breasts, squeezing and pinching her tight nipples as she begins to rock over me. She slides her wet center up and down my steel hard shaft, coating me with her juices. She breaks off the kiss and nips and sucks at my neck and shoulders.

She bites my ear then purrs "I want you in me now Edward."

I groan at the tigress on top of me and moan a low "Fuck yes."

She sits up, lifts her body and grabs my cock. She runs her hand up and down my shaft a couple times until I beg her to take me into her body. She slowly sits down, gently lowering down my shaft. We both moan at the amazing sensation of being connected. But the gentleness soon fades as Bella starts riding me hard and fast. The sounds of flesh slapping and our breaths panting fill my ears as I profess my love to her. She has captured me heart and soul and I am hers forever.

I feel her start to clench around me and she pants "Yes Edward. God yes. I love you." I can feel her hot release surrounding my cock as she orgasms and it sends me over the edge. She collapses on my chest and we take a moment to catch our breath.

"Wow." I pant as I kiss the top of her head.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Wow is right."

**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**

_**~ To the beta Goddess, tawelephant: I don't know what I'd do without you, especially your lemon writing skills. You rock! ~**_

_**His Personal Possession is currently being translated into Russian. If you would like to read the Russian translation, you can find it at: **_http(colon)/twilightrussia(dot)ru/forum/110-7916-1 _**The link will also be available on my profile page.**_

_**Author's Note: **__I know some of you may be disappointed about what happened with Kate. However, he was denied his chance to rape her, thank goodness. Even though Kate and her family are minor characters in this story, I couldn't let them be killed. _

…_.. _

_Today has been a rough day. I woke up with a migraine. I pulled a 'Bella' and tripped over thin air and badly bruised and cut my ankle. It hurts like …. well, you know. And, what we all dread, I got toilet paper caught on my foot in public. It just dominoes. Please make my day better and leave me a review. I also want to thank those of you who have reviewed … they always brighten my day. Have a great weekend and thanks for reading!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…**~*~*~*~*~*~…**

**His Personal Possession**

_**Chapter Twenty-two**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"You are insatiable." Edward keeps nipping at my ear, driving me absolutely crazy.

"You make me that way," he whispers in my ear.

"Aren't you ever satisfied?" I ask him as I turn my neck to give him more access.

"You leave me plenty satisfied, but I always, always want more." He begins kissing down my neck to my collar bone.

He's driving me absolutely crazy.

His hands begin kneading my breasts, and I can't help the moans of pleasure that escape my mouth. His hands feel so good on me. He once mentioned being jealous of my bra. I think I'd rather have his hands then a bra as well.

Edward hovers over me now and I can feel his huge erection against my thigh. Oh, how I love when we sleep in the nude. At first, I was always insecure being totally naked with him. But, he's always commenting on how beautiful my body is, so it's hard not to let that go to your head after awhile. Now I'm completely comfortable being naked in front of him.

Did I ever mention _his_ body? He's just so perfect, so manly, so Edward. I love him from the tip of his aquiline nose to the end of his big toes.

Without another word, Edward thrusts inside me. I am totally taken by surprise, and I absolutely love it when he does that.

We had an amazing night and now we're having an amazing morning.

His hand comes around to my back and he helps hold me up as he continues to thrust deeper. His mouth attaches to my right nipple and I moan loud enough for probably the whole house to hear.

"God, you feel so good," he grunts out in pleasure.

"I could live inside you!" His exclamation leads me to clench him tighter, and he groans in response.

"Oh God, Edward, don't stop," I beg him.

"Never."

The next thing I know my vision turns stark white and then back to black before I can actually see again. He has just given me one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had. He follows right after with an actual 'roar'.

_Damn, he's so sexy._

He collapses on top of me as he tries to catch his breath. He runs his nose across my collar bone and up to my ear. He turns his head and whispers in my ear, "Do you have any idea at all of how much I love you?"

I can't help but giggle a little. "No. I have no idea at all. Why don't you tell me?"

"Let me count the ways …. oh, and I could show you some more as well." His husky whisper in my ear turns me on but I won't relent.

"As much as I would love to hear how much you love me and for you to show me, I think I remember something about a meeting you have this morning. You said it was important, and you wanted me to remind you. Ring any bells?"

He had mentioned meeting with someone this morning. He didn't tell me much which I found unusual, but I just let it go.

"Ah, that's right. I better get a move on. Care to join me in the shower?" He asks as he jumps out of bed.

"I would, but you'll definitely be late if I do, so I think I'll just sleep a little later." I sit up, careful to keep the sheet around me, and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

**.~*~.**

I'm sitting on the couch reading _Pride & Prejudice _for the umpteenth time, when there is a knock on the bedroom door.

I open the door to find Evan holding a package.

"What's this?" I ask as I open the door wider for him to enter.

"Package from Mr. Cullen. Where would you like me to set it down?" He asks looking around.

"Just set it on the bed." I suddenly turn curious about Evan's formalities. "Evan, do you always call him 'Mr. Cullen'?"

"I guess it depends on the situation, Ms. Swan." I give him a look and he chuckles and corrects himself. "I mean Bella."

"That's better, but what do you mean about the situation?"

"Well, if I'm working, it's almost always 'Mr. Cullen' unless I slip up. However, if we're playing cards or otherwise engaged in friendly conversation then I call him 'Edward'," he tells me.

"Always the professional. Just remember that I'm always 'Bella' no matter what the situation. You got me?" I chide him.

"Yes, Bella, I will try to remember that." He chuckles and sets the box down on the bed.

"Is there anything I can do for you or have sent up?" He asks as he heads towards the door.

"No, Evan. Thanks for bringing this up."

"My pleasure, Bella," he says as he walks out the door.

I have no idea what Edward has sent me or why he didn't bring it himself, but I can't wait to find out.

Underneath the ribbon tied around the box is a note. I pull that out first and read.

_My Sweet Bella,_

_Inside you will find something that I know will look heavenly on you. I have an evening in planned for us and would like you to wear what is inside the package._

_Please honor me with your presence at the bottom of the stairwell at seven. Until then …_

_All my love,_

_Edward_

That little sneak; he knows I hate surprises. Though, I must say he has me intrigued and excited. I guess I can forgive him this time. I can't help but smile as I lay his note down beside the box.

I begin to carefully untie the box as if it holds the most precious china. As I lift the lid, I realize I feel like a child at Christmas, and I haven't felt like that in a very long time.

Inside, I see carefully laid silk. Red silk. As I pick it up, I realize it's a dress. It's one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. It is a solid red halter dress with an a-line skirt, very flowy. The dress suddenly reminds me of a 50's style dress, yet very elegant.

I can't imagine what I would need with such a beautiful dress for an evening in, but I won't question it. Whatever Edward has planned, I'm sure it will be magical.

After a nice, long hot shower and shaving almost all my body parts, I am finally putting the finishing touches on my make-up. I opt to wear my hair down in cascading curls because I know how much Edward likes it when I wear it this way.

Now it's time to put on the dress. I will be highly embarrassed if it doesn't fit. It is the right size, but you never know when you're wearing different materials.

I am floored. The dress actually looks good on me. Really good. It slightly dips at the bust and really makes my boobs look good. I can't help but keep turning by the mirror to see the dress in every angle. I love the way the dress swishes when I turn. My Edward picked out one hell of a dress. I wonder if Alice helped him.

I happen to have a pair of red heels that Alice had bought me some time ago, but I never had the nerve to wear them. I slip them on and notice that they match the dress perfectly, almost as if the dress was designed around the shoes.

I notice that it is now two minutes till seven so I make my way to the stairs. For some reason, I am nervous for Edward to see me. I hope I look as good in this dress as he imagined I would.

As I near the bottom of the stairs I am met by Edward and his breathtaking grin. He looks handsome in his black suit and black leather skinny tie.

He gulps which in turn makes me blush. "You look absolutely divine."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Shall we?" He asks as he holds out his arm to me.

"We shall," I say as I smile brightly at him.

I am taken aback by how beautiful the dining room looks as we walk in. A smaller, more intimate table is adorned in a gold table cloth. Rose petals are scattered among the table as candlelight illuminates the room. A chilled bottle of wine sits between candlesticks.

The ambience is amazing.

"Oh Edward, the room looks beautiful." I squeeze his arm and reach up to kiss his cheek.

He turns his head and meets me for a sweet, chaste kiss.

Dinner is wonderful and romantic. The main course is rack of lamb with herbes de Provence and roasted tomatoes served with Pinot Noir.

We share a delicious dessert of chocolate strawberry shortcake. We take turns feeding each other and licking the crumbs off each other's mouths.

When we stand to leave the dining room, I'm surprised that we're not heading upstairs to the bedroom. Instead he leads me towards one of his sitting rooms.

When we walk in, I'm surprised that all the furniture is gone. You can really see the beautiful hardwood floor. There is a man standing in the corner. A table is in front of him with what looks like a turntable atop of it. A slew of 45's can be seen in a box beside him.

The room is glowing with fairy lights all over the walls and strewn from the ceiling.

"Edward, what did you do? This … this is magnificent. You did this all for me?" I can't believe how beautiful and wonderful this night has been.

"Of course I did this for you. I did it for us. Don't you think it's time you learned some of those dances you talked about before?" He asks me as he takes my hand and pulls me into his arms.

"I can't believe you remember that!" We talked about that once, and he does this?

"Baby, I remember everything about you. I love every single part of you. I want to make some of your wishes come true." He puts my left hand on his shoulder, grabs my right hand in his and puts his left hand around my waist.

Suddenly, music fills the room. Edward begins twirling me about the room.

_Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl._

It's Van Morrison's _Brown Eyed Girl. _The song is just perfect because sometimes he will sing it to me in bed.__

Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.

Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da

We continue to dance until the song is over, with Edward spinning me underneath his arm and occasionally dipping me down to the floor.

"How did you do all this Edward?" I ask him in awe.

"What do you think I've been doing all day? Not only that, but I got some dance pointers. Now I'm no expert, but I know enough to have the basics down pretty well," he tells me with pride.

I can't believe he went to such lengths for our evening in. Doing this tonight is better than anyplace we could have gone.

Before I know it, we're dancing the shag to Lloyd Price's _Stagger Lee_.

_The night was clear and the moon was yellow  
And the leaves came tumbling down_

_I was standing on the corner  
When I heard my bulldog bark  
He was barkin' at the two men  
Who were gamblin' in the dark  
It was Stagger Lee and Billy  
Two men who gambled late  
Stagger Lee threw seven  
Billy swore that he threw eight_

_Stagger Lee told Billy  
I can't let you go with that  
You have won all my money  
And my brand new Stetson hat_

_Stagger Lee went home  
And he got his forty-four  
Said, I'm goin' to the barroom  
Just to pay that debt I owe  
Go Stagger Lee_

Now of course, this looks nothing like the way they danced to it in the movie 'Shag,' especially with me stepping all over Edward's toes. The main thing though, is that it is fun. Really fun … thanks to Edward.

We finish out the song stumbling and laughing.

We dance to more fun songs like _Fun, Fun, Fun_ by The Beach Boys, _Good Golly Miss Molly_ by Little Richard, and _Heartbreak Hotel _by Elvis Presley. Nothing makes me laugh more than Edward's Elvis impression.

Edward pulls me close when The Honeydripper's version of _Sea of Love _starts playing. We aren't even half way through the song when we start making out like teenagers. It seems we are even forgetting that Edward has a DJ in the room with us.

When we stop to breathe, I decide to tell Edward how I'm feeling.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us, Edward. I feel so lucky to have you. I couldn't imagine my life without you," I tell him with a tear in my eye.

"Then don't imagine your life without me," he says as he reaches into his pocket.

He gets down on one knee, and I swear my stomach is in my throat.

"Marry me, Bella. Say you'll marry me, and we can spend every day of our lives together." He opens up the little blue box with a cushion cut diamond ring inside.

"Oh, Edward!" I cry. I can't believe this wonderful man is proposing to me. "Yes, yes, yes."

He immediately stands and embraces me in a hug and then a long, sweet kiss. He slips the ring on my left ring finger. I lift my hand up and admire this beautiful piece.

"It was my mother's ring." He looks into my eyes and gives me his glorious crooked smile. "I know she would want you to have it."

We are interrupted by a throat clearing. We look over to see Evan standing in the doorway.

"I am very sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with you Mr. Cullen."

"Excuse me Bella," Edward says as he takes my hand and kisses the top of it.

Oh, the things this man does to me.

Edward stands in the doorway with Evan and they whisper for a few minutes. Edward's back is facing me so I can't see his facial expressions to get an idea of what they may be talking about. Evan's facial features never give anything away.

Edward takes my hand and pulls me to him. He bends his head down and whispers in my ear, "Let's go upstairs." When he smiles that breathtaking smile at me, I would follow him anywhere.

We walk upstairs and into the bedroom. Without saying a word he leads me into the bathroom and starts the shower.

**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**

_**James' Point of View**_

I've been waiting outside of this bastard's home for three days now just waiting for my chance. I know how to be patient when I need to be. My patience is soon to be rewarded.

It's ten o'clock at night and I see Edward tear out of the driveway. I've seen most of his men already leave for the night. Other than a delivery earlier, not much has been happening around 'Cullen Manor' today.

But now … now, I have my chance, and I'll be damned if I'll let it slip by me.

In a matter of minutes I'm inside his house. Stupid son of a bitch thinks he's so protected.

I check out most of the rooms to find them empty. I creep quietly up the stairs to the bedroom that I know to be the bastard's.

I very carefully open the door, and there she is. She's lying on her side asleep, and she's all mine.

**..~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~..**

_**Hugs & kisses to tawelephant for being my beta and putting up with me.**_

_**~ Links for the songs, Bella's dress and ring are on my profile. ~**_

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry it took so long. I just couldn't get rid of my writer's block. So, what do you think of this chapter?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author of this story, MyBabyBlues, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

…**~*~*~*~*~*~…**

**His Personal Possession**

_**Chapter 23**_

James Fordham begins licking his lips as he looks longingly at the figure lying in the bed. He has been dreaming of this moment for so long now.

He will defile Bella Swan and torture her, having her beg for mercy. Then he will take her life. Edward Cullen will rue the day that he ever messed with James Fordham.

James will take away what means the most to Edward … Bella Swan.

He sticks his gun in his jeans behind his back and approaches the bed. He can just imagine Bella's surprised face when she wakes up to his.

He quietly and carefully makes his way across the bed to the sleeping form.

Right before he reaches out to touch, he is punched in the face … hard … so hard that it knocks him backwards and off the bad.

He can't believe Bella Swan could catch him off guard, and punch him that hard. He looks over and sees that he is being approached by Edward Cullen.

It wasn't Bella in the bed after all, it was Edward.

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Everything is going as planned. We are having a wonderful evening.

I got my mother's ring from the safe, managed to have a dancer give me some pointers, bought Bella's beautiful dress, and got the DJ and the room set up for our own 'enchanted evening'.

Bella said 'yes'. She said 'yes'. Yes, yes, yes. I never knew that one word could bring me such joy. She will be my wife. She will truly be mine, as I am already hers.

"I am very sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with you Mr. Cullen," Evan calls from the doorway.

"Excuse me, Bella," I say to her as I head to the door to see what Evan wants. I can't imagine why he would be interrupting us.

He begins whispering real lowly. "James Fordham has been spotted on the property. Agent Sigman wants to set the plan in motion."

I had hoped that James would be caught when we were gone, but this is probably the best chance to catch him. Agent Sigman, Emmett, Jasper, and I had all discussed an alternate plan should James try to get to us. We need to trap him.

"Right now a delivery of what appears to be large boxes of appliances is being delivered. Of course, it's Agent Sigman's men. Some of your men have already gone home to make the house appear to be emptying out for the night. Agent Sigman advises us to keep to the original plan," Evan tells me.

"Tell him that we will do just that," I whisper to him.

"We will turn off the security system after I leave so he will have no problem entering the house." Evan will be posing as me, leaving in my car so James will think Bella is unprotected. The men will wait to take James until he comes to the bedroom where he should be more vulnerable to catch. We feel like he will likely put his gun or whatever weapon he has away to attack Bella. He feels pretty invincible over her.

"Help the DJ pack up his stuff so he can leave." We don't need any more men here than necessary.

I walk back over to Bella and bend down to whisper in her ear. "Let's go upstairs," I whisper and smile seductively. I don't want Bella to feel anything is wrong. I'll tell her what's going on once we get upstairs.

As soon as we are in our bedroom, I take her to the bathroom, close the door, and start the shower.

I put my hands over Bella's as she starts to undress.

"No, stay dressed."

"What's going on, Edward?" She asks, raising her eyebrow.

"James has been spotted on the property. We are going to try to trap him by luring him to the house," I tell her as I lovingly rub her hands.

"Is this safe for us?" She asks worriedly.

"Yes, we got it all planned out. Agent Sigman's men have already arrived safely hidden from view. You will go through our closet to the safe room. There should already be a man or two in the closet as we speak," I assure her.

"What will you do?" I can tell she doesn't want to be separated from me. I don't want to be separated from her either, but it's necessary.

"I will be the bait. I will lie in waiting in the bed with the covers up so that he thinks it is you," I tell her confidently. I don't want to show any shred of doubt because I know it will scare her.

"He could hurt you!" She exclaims raising her voice.

"Shh …. no, he won't be able to hurt me. We will get him. There are too many men here to keep him from escaping, and they will keep us safe. I promise you this, Bella. You don't need to worry. Nothing will go wrong. I have no doubt in my mind that we will get him this time."

I kiss her forehead and then pull her in for a tight hug. Soon, we are sharing a long, passionate kiss. I don't worry that this is the last time that I will kiss her. I know everything will work out.

She looks up at me, and I can still see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, baby. Everything will be fine," I promise her.

I turn off the shower and take her by the hand and lead her out of the bathroom and toward the closet. There are actually two men in the closet already. One to accompany Bella into the safe room and one to lie in wait for James. Two other men are in the room next door and two are in the room across the hallway.

"Go, Bella," I whisper to her. "You can watch everything on the monitor in the safe room. The bedroom cameras have been turned on."

"I love you," she says as she presses her lips against mine in a chaste kiss.

"I love you too." I hold her hand and walk her to the safe room door. She steps in still holding my hand, turns around and smiles at me as we begrudgingly break our hands apart.

"Evan just left in your car," David, one of Peter's men, tells me.

It's time to put this plan in motion.

I go and lie down on the farthest side of the bed from the door. I pull the covers up over my head and try my best to fit my weight on the bed to where I look smaller like Bella.

I hear one of the men whisper from the closet, "He's in the house."

Quiet footsteps are coming down the hall. James is coming, and I will be ready for him.

I can hear him creep across the hardwood floor, and I feel the bed dip down and his weight as he begins to crawl on the bed.

Before he has a chance to reach me, I quickly throw the covers off me, turn around and punch him hard in the face. The surprise that shows on his face is priceless.

I wanted to do this. I practically begged to do this when we had talked about the possibility of James coming here before we left for our 'vacation'. It took some heavy talking on my part to get them to agree to let me be the bait in the bed but ultimately my smooth talking won out.

We would have been gone if Bella had had her passport, but I think I like it better this way. I get to put my hands on this man, this monster. He won't be able to touch my Bella.

"You bastard! Did you think I would give you a chance, even the smallest opportunity to touch Bella? To hurt her?" I yell.

He tries to reach behind him, but I punch him again before he has a chance to get at whatever he is going for … probably a gun.

My punch knocks him to the ground. I start hitting him repeatedly. I seem to have the strength of some type of superhuman. Before I know it, I am being held back.

"Let go of me," I say as I try to get my arms loose.

"We've got him, Mr. Cullen. Stand back, and let us do our job," the man holding me back says loudly in my ear.

In a split second, James is on his belly. One man is cuffing him while the other is holding him down.

"You will pay for this Cullen. You and your little bitch," James says through gritted teeth.

I try to lunge at him, but once again am held back.

Peter Sigman rushes in the room. "We got him Edward. He's not going to get away now."

The men quickly pull James up and start heading out of the bedroom. I want to follow them and watch them put that psycho in the police car but once again; I am stopped.

All it takes is for Peter to say one word to take me out of my bloodlust: "Bella."

I head inside the closet and immediately the door is swung open and Bella steps out and straight into my arms.

It takes me a moment to realize that my shirt is getting wet. As I look down, Bella sniffs and I notice the tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, sweetheart. He can't hurt us anymore," I reassure her.

"I know, Edward. I'm just so glad that it's all over," she says in between sobs.

I walk us out of the closet, and we sit down on the bed. I just embrace her and hold her for awhile. We don't speak; we just hold each other and take everything in. James has been caught. He will go to prison, where hopefully, he will spend the rest of his days.

Though Aro is yet to be caught, we don't really feel we need to worry about him showing his face here. There are still some good leads, and the government feels they are closing in on him.

**.~*~*~*~.**

I just got off the phone with Emmett. I needed to let him know everything that has happened, and to let him know that he, Rose, and Jackson can come home whenever their ready. Jasper was already informed since his house is also on my property. I assume Carlisle & Esme know as well.

Everybody else has gone home now, and it's just me and Bella.

"I'm sorry our night got interrupted the way it did," I say to Bella as we sit on the sofa.

She lets out a cute little sigh. "Are you kidding? I think it was the perfect day."

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, first off the day started by making love with you … that's always perfect. Then I receive this gorgeous dress, and you make a very romantic dinner. You surprised me with the dancing. Most importantly, I am now engaged to the man of my dreams. Don't you see? Catching James was just icing on the cake. He is out of our lives now. He'll probably be spending the rest of his days in prison and away from us. So, all in all, I think this turned out to be the perfect day."

"And that, my dear, is why I love you so much. You always see the positive in every situation. Just one more reason to add to the list of why I love you."

"You have a list?" She kids.

"Oh, yes. Every day I remind myself how lucky I am to have you in my life. It's all in here," I say as I point to my head.

"I think we should continue celebrating our engagement. Don't you?" She asks mischievously.

"Hmm," I pretend to contemplate. "I think that would be a great idea."

I walk over to my beautiful girl and place my lips on hers. My hands immediately go the sides of her face to hold her in place.

My girl … no … my fiancée, responds with enthusiasm. Our tongues immediately entwine creating their own symphony. I love making all kinds of music with Bella.

I stop our kiss before it gets too aggressive and turn Bella around with her back to me. I untie the red silk halter top of the dress and then run my fingers down to the zipper and slowly unzip her beautiful dress.

When the zipper stops just below her hip, I take my hands and move them inside her dress to her hips and slowly make my way up. I stop when I reach her strapless bra and bring my hands to the back to unclasp it and pull it away from her. My hands go back to her front and cup her breasts. Her dress starts to fall now and soon is pooling at the bottom of her feet.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I ask in a whisper in her ear.

My lips immediately attach to her neck. I can't resist her mouthwatering, silky smooth skin. She lets out a soft moan which goes straight to my cock.

My hands continue their journey down her soft skin, back to her hips and then dip in front of her, inside her panties and toward her pussy. Her arousal is so much that she's dripping on my fingers as I make contact. I go straight for her clit and hear her throaty moans of pleasure.

I continue peppering kisses down her neck and to the back of her shoulders. I kiss down her back to the top of her panties and gently pull them down her legs, having to momentarily stop my ministrations.

As soon as her panties are off, she turns around and attacks my lips with her own. Her hands go to my shirt, as she begins to slowly open the buttons.

I swear she is torturing me. Her hands are moving agonizingly slow.

Eventually, she gets all the buttons of my shirt undone and discards it to the floor. Bella begins to unbuckle my belt, but this time I stop her and take care of it and my pants and boxers. Soon the rest of my clothes join hers on the ground, and we are standing in our naked glory and slowly walking to the bed.

I sit on the bed with my back against the headboard, and Bella immediately sits in my lap. We begin kissing frantically, and my cock is practically begging to crawl inside her. Before I have a chance to take things any further, Bella begins kissing down my body.

I had no idea how sensual it could feel to have her take my nipple into her mouth until she begins attacking it. Her hands are exploring everywhere as she continues her journey southward.

I almost jump out of my skin when I feel her hands around my cock and look down at her, only to see her mouth lower towards my cock. I just about come from the sight alone.

As I feel her tongue swirl around the head of my cock, I know I should be telling her to stop, but I just can't get the words out. I don't want her to feel like she has to do this, but I just can't seem to think clearly at this point. Before I realize it, she has almost encased half of my cock in her mouth.

It's probably a good thing that I can't speak. Knowing Bella, she would be offended if I told her she didn't need to do this. I should know by now that my girl wouldn't do anything she doesn't want to do.

"Oh God, Bella," I manage to grunt out as she deep throats me.

She is really sucking and bobbing her head up and down. I can see her cheeks hollow out. I almost lose it when I hear her moan.

My arms are lying straight beside me, and I am grasping the sheets tightly. Bella takes my hands and places them behind her head. She wants me to set the pace. I swear this girl is trying to kill me.

For awhile, I guide her head back and forth along my cock slowly increasing the speed. That is until I just can't stand it anymore.

I pull her head back and stop her. She looks up at me confused.

"I want to be inside you when I come," I tell her as I try to control my breathing.

She moves up to my lap as I grab hold of her hips and guide her down onto my shaft. We both hiss in pleasure as my cock invades her body. She looks at me with lustful eyes when she finally rests completely on my cock.

"Fuck, Edward, you feel so good," she says and leans in and begins kissing me with fevered hunger.

There's nothing like hearing my girl say _'fuck'. So damn sexy_.

Bella begins riding my cock. A million things spew out of my mouth. "Fuck! Oh, God yes! That's it baby, ride me." My moans are filling up the room.

My body seems to act on its own accord as I pull Bella up by the hips and quickly flip her over.

"Get on your hands and knees for me baby," I say as I saddle up behind her.

She moans loudly as I enter her pussy. Our pace is fast and furious. Sweat is rolling off my face onto her back as I pound her relentlessly.

I sit up straighter to get a better view of my cock going in and out of her. I love watching her pussy swallow me.

"Edward …," she moans out as my fingers begin circling her clit.

I can feel myself losing it and only hope I can hold off until we can climax together. I get my wish only a second later as we both fall off the edge into a blissful abyss.

I lay atop her back for a few moments, careful not to put my weight on her.

"That was …," I say trying to find the right words to complete my sentence.

"It certainly was," she replies breathlessly.

I chuckle, sit up, and slowly pull out of her. I groan at the loss. I wish I could just live inside of her.

She pulls the covers up over us as we settle into bed. I pull her close to me and she smiles up at me sweetly.

"I love you so much, Edward," she tells me as she pulls my face down to hers for a sweet kiss.

I take her left hand and bring it up to my mouth, kissing her engagement ring.

"I love you too." My goofy grin must take up my entire face as I realize I have just made love for the first time to my fiancée.

**..~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~..**

**..~*~*~..**

_**~~ I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to my friend and beta, tawelephant. I'd be lost without you. You rock! ~~**_

**..~*~*~..**

_**Author's Note: **__Some of you had a good idea where this chapter was heading, but I hope it did not disappoint. The story is starting to wind up, but there are some good things yet to come. I've been a little nervous about this chapter, so please let me know what you think._


	24. Chapter 24

SM owns the characters. I just love to play with them.

Bet you thought I disappeared off the face of the Earth. I did for a little while, but I'm back!

**.~*~.**

_**His Personal Possession**_

_**Chapter Twenty four**_

I love watching Edward in action. He's so freaking sexy. I just want to attack him.

Edward's been vigilant in keeping me safe even though I believe the threats appear to have dissipated. Aro's on the run and would likely not bother with revenge plans in fear of being captured himself. Even Peter Sigman agrees with my assessment. Edward, though, will take no chances.

As much as I want to yell at him for his extreme overprotectiveness, I have come to the realization that he is in his element when it comes to protecting someone he loves. In this case … me. So, instead of reacting with anger for being treated like a china doll, I respond with equal fervor in the bedroom or at least I try to. The protectiveness and concern is just a part of who he is, and if I love him then I have to love every part of him. Now I don't find it maddening. I find it extremely sexy and a big turn on.

Today has marked five months since James' failed attempt at hurting me. Since that time Edward has been meeting with the District Attorney and his own lawyers on a regular basis. James' trial is coming up in a week. I think it will go off without a hitch and Edward, as usual, is in knots over something he has no control over. Not being in control is something that is hard for him to do. He can't control the outcome and that sometimes leaves his attitude as something then less to be desired.

Much to Alice's dismay, I have put off the wedding until I know Edward is in a better place. I just don't want to start off our marriage with him always being on edge.

Even though I am getting turned on by his overprotectiveness and safety issues, I am starting to get turned off by his attitude. He snaps at his men all the time and occasionally at me. Even the ever calm Jasper had had enough of his attitude and ended up in a yelling match with Edward. It seemed to make no difference though as Jasper stormed off to his home and Edward to our bedroom. I didn't bother with chasing after him that day. I've learned to pick and choose my battles with him, and that was not one I wanted to have at the time.

After not seeing him all day, I finally venture out and find him in his office.

As I open the door and enter the room, he swivels his chair around so quickly, seemingly ready to bite someone's head off. When he sees me his face softens, but he still seems somewhat tense.

He scoots his chair back and motions for me to come around. I walk over, sit in his lap and immediately snuggle into him. "I've missed you," I say as I kiss his neck.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart. I'm sorry that I've been M.I.A. lately. I just want to make sure that everything is taken care of properly," he tells me as he wraps his arms around me.

"But, Edward, everything is going great. We've talked to the D.A. and we know that everything that can possibly be done to catch Aro is being done. You have no control over it. You have to let it go, and just let things happen."

"Bella, your safety is my number one priority. I will not rest until James and Aro are both convicted."

"You have to stop that," I say as I raise my voice a little. "Every precaution is being taken. Now you just have to let things happen."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. You are my life now." He leans in and gives me a passionate kiss.

Soon our hands are all over each other as our tongues continue to tangle.

My hands go to his belt and I unbuckle him. I motion him to lift his hips up and I pull his pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles.

I know what he's thinking as his hands start pushing my skirt up. However, I have other plans. I drop to my knees and decide that I will give him a little stress relief. Before he can say anything, I have his cock in my mouth and he is moaning and holding my head in place.

After I suck him off, he pulls me up and gives me another hot kiss, not seeming to care about the fact that he just emptied himself into my mouth.

In one big swoop, he clears off his desk and pulls my skirt and panties down. Soon, my pussy is bared to him as he pulls me to the end of his desk. Then his head is buried between my thighs as he licks and sucks on me. Before long, my orgasm overtakes me. Soon, it is my turn to taste myself on him as he kisses me passionately. While he's kissing me, his fingers push inside me and quickly I explode with orgasm number two.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I just wanted to give you some stress relief. You didn't have to do anything to me," I say as I watch him as he removes his fingers from inside me and then brings them to his mouth to suck them off. I swear I almost had an orgasm watching him do that.

"Oh, I know, but feasting on you is good stress relief," he tells me as he leans in and kisses me once again.

I am a big pile of goo. "Fuck," I moan out as the kiss deepens and my arousal is on strong alert once again.

"Your wish, my command," he says as he moves to bend me over his desk with my ass up in the air.

"You want me to fuck you, baby?"

I know it's a rather rhetorical question, but I answer anyway.

"Yes, fuck me please," I beg.

It's really rather strange of us. I would pretty much classify everything we've done as love making, but the thought of him fucking me hard does turn me on quite a bit.

"Fuck, baby girl, you feel so fucking good," he says as he pushes in and out of me rather harshly.

"Edward, are you in there?" Emmett's voice booms as he pounds on the door.

I giggle at his unknowing double entendre.

"Just a minute," Edward says sounding pained.

The thought of getting caught does something to me. "Don't stop," I whisper to him. "Make me come."

That seems to really get to him and he begins thrusting frantically. I throw him over the edge when I bring my hand up to palm my cloth covered breast. I've never done anything like that before. Before I realize it, we have both exploded into orgasmic bliss.

"Is everything okay in there?" we hear Emmett ask rather skeptically as he tries to open the door that I had the fortitude to lock when I came in.

"Yes, everything's fine," I say rather hoarsely and out of breath.

I hear deep laughs coming from the other side of the door and that's when my face turns a million shades of red.

Edward and I redress quickly, and Edward whispers in my ear, "that was fucking awesome."

He goes and opens the door to Emmett, who can't seem to contain his laughter. Surprisingly, Edward does not seem irritated by him. It must have been as good for him as it was for me.

Emmett's booming laughter fills the room.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks him, finally beginning to get a little irritated.

I try my best to keep from blushing and to keep my head held high. Emmett always knows how to embarrass me. I refuse to let him get the best of me now.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I thought somebody was hurt with all the moaning and groaning I heard." Snickering, he continues. "I didn't know what the _**fuck**_ was going on." He laughs at his own words.

Leave it to Emmett not to let any opportunity pass him by to embarrass someone.

Edward sighs heavily. "Is there a reason for your visit?"

I make a move to head to the bar area to get myself a bottle of water. However, I nearly trip over myself on the way. I look down and to my horror my panties are still around my ankles.

_Kill me now._

Emmett's booming laughter is even louder now as I disappear behind Edward's desk. My face can no longer control the red that is surely covering it. When Edward lets out a small chuckle, I shoot him a look that shuts him up immediately.

Edward looks to Emmett. "Can you give us a minute?"

"This will only take a second," Emmett says trying to get his laughter under control.

"Well, get on with it then."

"Peter tried to get a hold of you, but for some unknown reason he couldn't. Maybe you were to … um, busy to answer." Emmett just doesn't know when to stop, I swear.

"And …." Edward blurts out impatiently.

"And he said that Aro has been caught in Belize."

"How?"

"Something about Aro not being able to help himself and logging into a computer. They traced the USB, ISP, URL … something like that. Set up a sting and got him. Peter has more of the specifics," Emmett said. "I'm just the messenger."

Edward and I just stare blankly at each other.

"Well, okey dokey. I guess I'm no longer needed. And … um, Bella, you might want to take care of that problem," Emmett says as he ducks out quickly before either one us can retaliate.

As soon as he's out the door I am bending over and pulling up my panties.

Edward's just staring at me as I stand up straight. I have no idea what's going on in that head of his as his expression gives nothing away.

"Edward, what's wrong? This is good news," I say as I grab his hand and stare into his eyes.

He blinks and then takes me into a bone crushing hug.

"Yes, it is good news. I just can't believe the "Great Aro" made such a stupid mistake, but I guess he was getting careless and desperate."

He gives me a happy, passionate kiss.

When he breaks away, he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "Oh, and Bella, I like your panties down around your ankles."


End file.
